Remember Me
by KimciGirlz
Summary: [ THE SEQUEL IS UP ] Aku ingin kau mengingat ku, mengingat tentang ku , dan mengingat tentang kita. Didedikasikan untuk mengikuti Give Away salah satu OA di Line HunHan Indonesia ..
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Seva SAN

Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek

Other Cast : Temukan Sendiri

Genre : Marriage Life , GS ,

Rate : M

Summary : Aku ingin kau mengingat ku, mengingat tentang ku , dan mengingat tentang kita

No Bash – Don't Like Don't Read

Warning : Maaf typo yang bertebaran , efek samping : mual , sakit perut , dll (loh?). Bagi Anda yang kurang siap berhubung ini adalah ff gs rate m silahkan tekan tanda silang pad ponsel Anda

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Drt..Drt...

"Maaf , saya terima telpon dulu sebentar " Pria dengan mata tajam ini terpaksa memotong rapat yang ia tekuni karena ponselnya berbunyi

"Silahkan Tuan Oh " ucap asisten nya

Laki-laki bernama Oh Myung Seo ini keluar menjauhi ruang rapat

"Hallo , "

''..."

"Apa? Baik, baik . Iya tunggulah sebentar saya akan segera sampai, iya . Terimakasih"

Pria paruh baya itupun masuk lagi keruang rapat untuk menunda nya lalu bergegas pulang

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Dia mendengus sepanjang jalan .

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya , maafkan saya nyonya kwon . Tapi apa tidak bisa Anda pertimbangkan terlebih dahulu?"

"Maaf tuan Oh , tapi Putri Anda ini benar – benar tidak bisa _home schooling_. Seharusnya dia dikirim ketempat pemulihan .. Aish " Jelas dari wajah Nyonya Kwon , puteri pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan ini pasti sangat bermasalah

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini bayaran Anda . Terima Kasih atas kerja sama Anda" sembari memberikan amplop tebal berisi uang.

Setelah mengambil uangnya , Nyonya Kwon pergi meninggalkan rumah bak istana itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki yang kesal itu berjalan menyusuri tanggga, dan saat sampai di salah satu kamar tanpa mengetuknya Tuan Oh masuk dan menatap tajam seorang gadis yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya.

"OH-KYUNG-SOO" terdapat amarah dan penekanan disetiap katanya

"Hai, appa. Kenapa appa sudah pulang " jawabnya dengan wajah yang polos, sama sekali tak menunjukkan sifat buruknya.

Pletak

Satu sentilan berhasil mendarat di dahinya gadis berkulit putih ini

"Sakit appa. Ada apa dengan appa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Harusnya appa yang bertanya. Ada apa dengan mu? Kau ini, selalu saja membuat masalah. Kau sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah, sekarang kau menendang semua guru mu . Apa kau gila?"

Wajahnya kini berubah dengan seringai kecil "ayolah appa, aku sama sekali tidak menendang mereka. Kalau mereka tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya , itu berarti mereka bukan pengajar yang baik. Dan appa, appa selalu saja memberikan aku pengajar yang buruk"

"Hei gadis bodoh, mereka adalah pengajar nomor satu dan juga berpendidikan paling tinggi."

"Kalau mereka baik mereka akan bertahan disini. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan gadis bodoh. Aku anak appa, "

"Hei kau, kalau kau adalah anak appa kau tidak akan mempermalukan appa"

"Ada apa ini ribut – ribut?" Pria tinggi dengan wajah yang tegas itu masuk setelah mendengar keributan antara appa dan adiknya itu

"Seperti biasa adikmu mebuat ulah lagi Oh Sehun"

"Oppa, aku tidak membuat ulah, pengajar – pengajar itu yang buruk "

"Appa , bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah memohon appa nya untuk pergi

Tanpa kata penutup kepala keluarga Oh ini pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya

"Hai Kyungsoo.."

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ah,,,"

"Cepat lah bicara lalu pergi" gadis berambut sebahu itu mepoutkan bibir imutnya yang membuatnya bertambah imut 1000x lipat.

" Hei , lihatlah wajah imut itu. Kenapa sikap mu tidak bisa seimut wajahmu heum?"

"Ayolah oppa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

" Lalu kalau kau bukan anak kecil lagi , kau bisa nakal sesuka hatimu?"

"..."

" Kyungsoo-ah, appa sangat menyayangi mu . Dia tidak marah bukan saat kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Dia bahkan menyuruhmu _homeschooling_ , kalau kau menendang keluar semua guru mu tentu saja appa mu khawatir dengan masa depan mu. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?"

"Bukan itu maksudku,, kau tahu kan , aku adalah gadis yang rusak sekarang . Aku sering pulang malam , mabuk-mabukan , dan juga balapan. Semua pengajar ku tidak ada yang cocok dengan dunia ku "

" Kalau begitu , aku yang akan mencarikan pengajar untuk mu"

" Ap-Apa?"

"Iya , aku akan mencarikan pengajar untuk merubahmu"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tunggu saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

.

 _Chiit.._

"Sial" Sehun berdengus setelah hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis .

Dengan sigap ia keluar dari mobil dan menolong gadis itu

"Kau tak apa ?"

Deg!

Matanya kini melihat langsung mata gadis itu , sangat indah . Entah ada apa , tapi hatinya seperti ingin izin keluar .

"Heii Ahjussi.. apa kau tak punya mata hah? Bagaimana kalau aku mati nanti?"

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak kan? Kau bahkan tidak terluka "

"Hyaaa... kau ini benar-benar . Hei ahjussi , aku ingin kau ganti rugi sekarang , ayo cepat!"

"Apa ini? Kau sedang melakukan pemerasan? Kau bahkan tidak terluka"

"Tapi semua kue ku rusak , dan aku ingin kau menggantinya"

"Baiklah , ini ambil" sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang"

"Baiklah sampai jumpa'

Tap

Tangan sehun berhasil menangkap tangan gadis ini dan membuatnya berhenti

"ada apa lagi?"

" Siapa nama mu?"

"Hahahah, kau ingin melaporkanku ke polisi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingi tau nama mu"

"Luhan. Xi Luhan. Mudah diingat bukan? Baiklah aku pergi dulu "

Sehun tersenyum setelah Luhan menjauh meninggalkannya

"memang mudah diingat , dan akan sulit dilupakan " gumamnya

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

"Iya , iya . semua dokumen appa yang tertinggal akan aku antarkan . Iya , iya. Tunggu sebentar ne."

Sehun langsung tancap gas ke kantor appa tercintanya

Setelah memberikan semua dokumennya dia memutuskan pergi ke loby untuk bersantai.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan..

Deg!

Mata itu lagi. Mata yang selalu sukses memikat hatinya . Mata yang selalu sukses membuat hatinya terbang.

"Waa ahjussi, tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini"

"I..Iya"

"Apa kau bekerja disini ?"

"Tidak. Appa ku pemilik tempat ini "

"Oh jadi kau anak perusahaan? Pantas saja, seharusnya aku duga dari awal"

"Kau kenapa bisa disini?"

"aku? Aku ingin mengantar kan pesanan kue ini"

"ohh , dimana rumah mu?"

"Aku tinggal di panti untuk pendidikan mental anak-anak disana"

Apa ? mental? Sehun rasa dia cocok untuk adiknya..

"Hei luhan , aku ada pekerjaan untuk mu?"

"Apa?" .

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**


	2. Chapter 2

Hohoho.. aku balik nih bawa chapter 2 nya. Oh ya berhubung ini Rate nya M jadi mungkin akan ada dirty talk nya ya, hihihi.

Di chapter sebelumnya aku juga lupa bilang, ini ff pertama aku yang aku buat untuk mengikuti Give Away dari salah satu OA di Line . "HunHan Indonesia" ..

Banyak omong ya? Yaudah lah cuss ...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

" Apa?" mata luhan membelalak bulat.

"Iya . Kau , bekerjalah denganku."

Pletak

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di kepala Sehun.

"Hei... Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau pikir aku wanita murahan yang bisa kau pekerjakan menjadi wanita hiburan mu hah? Dasar kurang ajar"

"Siapa bilang kau akan jadi wanita penghibur?"

"Tadi kau bilang bekerja untukmu. Hei ahjussi , untuk orang kaya seperti mu maksud dari kata kata itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tertuju ke hal negatif. "

"Hei.. aku bukan pria hidung belang kau tahu. Dan jangan panggil aku ahjussi . Aku sudah bilang aku anak pemilik tempat ini, paling tidak kita seumuran . "

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Appa?"

"Hei hentikan, kau ini. Panggil aku Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun"

"Baiklah ahju- ah tidak - tidak. Sehun. Baikah Sehun"

"Nah sekarang ayo ikut aku"

Sehun menarik tangan luhan menuju mobilnya,

"Hei , lepaskan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Hei tolonglah ! Hei Ahjussi,, ah tidak. SeoHyun..ah bukan bukan, Jihyun,Tidak tidak, aduh pokoknya lepaskan aku, kumohon , hei bisakah kau dengar a..."

Ocehan luhan terpotong karena Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Apa kau tidak lelah ? Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu mebuat kepala ku sakit. Diam lah dan ikut saja. Satu lagi, mulai sekarang belajar menegeja namaku. Oh-Se-Hun"

Sehun pun melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menggandeng luhan. Dan luhan yang berada di belakang sehun bergumam mengeja nama Sehun yang dari tadi salah ia panggil.

.

.

.

.

(Rumah Sehun)

Sehun membawa luhan memasuki rumahnya . Saat sehun membuka pintu rumahnya , luhan langsung takjub dengan pandangan yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya . Rumah nya sungguh megah . Bagi Luhan , rumah ini bagaikan istana yang ada di cerita dongeng yang sering dia bacakan untuk anak – anak yatim. Dia bahkan berpikir kalau rumah Sehun ini bisa ia gunakan untuk main bola bersama anak-anak yatim.

"Wah ahjussi, rumah mu sangat megah"

Kata kata luhan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Sehun

"apa ? ada apa? Oh astaga (sambil menepuk dahinya) aku lupa. Maaf, maksudku Sehun, maaf aku memanggilmu ahjussi."

"Biasakan dirimu"

"Baiklah"

Sehun membawa luhan ke atas, tepatnya ke kamar adik tercintanya .

"Hai Sehun, kita mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti"

Sesampainya dikamar Kyungsoo Sehun megetuk pintu kamarnya. Setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka , Sehun langsung mendapatkan hadiah pelukan hangat dari adik kesayangannya itu

"Oppa... aku rindu padamu"

"Hei, kita belom lama berpisah kan?"

"iya tapi tetap saja"

"hahaha baiklah. Hei kenalkan ini Luhan. Luhan ini adik ku kyungsoo"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum , " Hai , Luhan Imnida . "

Kyungsoo bukan hanya tidak membalas salam Luhan, bahkan dia tidak membalas senyum tulus Luhan. Dia hanya melihat Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya yang sedari tadi terikat rapi di belakang.

" Oppa, dia siapa?"

"Dia pengajar barumu "

"APA?" , saat ini bukan hanya kyungsoo yang teriak , melainkan juga Luhan.

"Iya , bukan kah sudah kubilang? Aku akan carikan kau seorang pengajar."

"Dan kau Luhan. Ada apa dengan otak mu? Tadi ka sudah kujelaskan kalau kau akan bekerja dengan ku , apa secepat itu kau lupa?"

Kyungsoo menarik Sehun ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Luhan hanya berdiri di depan kamar sambil menempelkan kupingnya di pintu.

"Oppa,, apa maksudmu? Kau tidak meminta izin ku?"

"Untuk apa ? kau butuh seorang pengajar bukan?"

"Iya , tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Karena dia wanita? Kau berharap aku mencarikan kau pengajar laki – laki dengan tubuh atletis dan tinggi hah? Kalau itu aku lakukan , sifat jalang mu akan keluar"

"Astaga oppa, kau jahat sekali. Ya paling tidak kau beritahu dulu siapa dia, dari mana dia , bagaimana hidupnya. Baru suruh dia datang di hari selanjutnya "

"Menurutku itu tidak perlu . Sekarang dia sudah di sini jadi belajarlah dengan baik"

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya sehingga...

DUG!

Luhan yang sedari tadi mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka tersungkur ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun!"

Luhan bangun karena keliatannya Sehun tampak kesal.

"Sekarang urus adik ku. Ajari dan perbaiki dia. Aku akan pergi mencari makan malam untuk kita nanti"

"Baiklah" Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sehun berlalu dan meninggalkan Luhan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah , ayo masuk'

"Terima kasih" Luhan menunduk ramah.

Di dalam kamar mereka dudk berhadapan . Luhan sudah mulai menjelaskan beberapa pelajaran sementara Kyungsoo hanya bermain dengan ponselnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan kesal .

Huft..

Dia meniup poninya dan...

Hap

Dia mengambil ponsel kyungsoo.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan ponsel ku!"

"Tidak mau we.. (sambil menjulurkan lidahnya) Kau tidak menghargai ku dari tadi "

"Kau berani pada ku?"

"Memang kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Aish... kau ini. Kembalikan atau.."

"Atau apa? Melaporkan ku? Ke siapa? Oppa mu? Appa mu? Aku tidak takut. Tapi karena aku baik , ini aku kembalikan"

Luhan mencopot baterai ponsel Kyungsoo dan menyimpannya sementara ponselnya diberikan kepada Kyungsoo..

"Aish.." Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal. Baru kali ini dia kalah oleh seorang pengajar yang biasanya bisa dengan mudah dia tendang keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

èSKIPç

"Nah , jadi kau sudah mengerti kan ciri ciri bakteri itu apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Patriotik" jawabnya dengan percaya diri

Pletak

"Aduh. Itu sangat sakit Luhan-ssi. Apa salah ku?"

"Bukan Patriotik , tapi Prokariotik. Ingat itu. Kalau kau sampai lupa saat suatu hari aku tanya, ku bunuh kau."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar gertakan yang sangat menyeramkan dari Luhan.

"Hei Kyungsoo,,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Kau sebenarnya anak yang cerdas . Kau cepat menangkap semua yang aku ajarkan. Lalu kenapa ayah mu menyuruhmu _homeschooling?_ Apa kau sakit?

"Tidak.. Itu karena aku sudah di deportasi dari sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

"Hem... Aku adalah gadis yang nakal. Aku suka pulang malam , mabuk , dan balapan. Aku benar - benar anak yang mngecewakan keluarga."

Bagi seseorang yang terbiasa menangani mental luhan sudah paham betul bagimana caranya untuk merubah tipe anak seperti kyungsoo. Dan dia rasa dia akan membantu Kyungsoo berubah pelan pelan tanpa Luhan sadari.

"Luhan-ssi,,"

"Iya?"

"Sebelum ini , belum ada pengajar yang sama kerasnya dengan ku sepertimu. Belum ada pengajar yang bisa membuatku serius sebelumnya sepertimu. Aku tau ini gila,, tapi bisakah kau tetap jadi pengajar ku? Ya walaupun aku nakal , tapi aku janji akan selalu serius saat belajar. Bagaimana? Kau mau menerima tawaran ku?"

Ternyata ada Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu . Dia pun sama cemas nya dengan Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban dari Luhan.

".Hem..."

"A-Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

Hayo... kira kira Luhan jawab apa ya? Penasaran gak? Jawabannya ya di chapter selanjutnya hehehehe. Mian ya kalau dari kemaren ceritanya gak bagus , saya belum ada pengalaman apa – apa soalnhya , hihihi sekali lagi maafkan ya.

Saya butuh review kalian , butuh kritik sama saran supaya kedepannya bisa lebih baik..

Adegan Yang aneh anehnya belom yaaaa , baru awal perkenalan soalnya.

Hihihi

Ini ucapan buat yang udah review ya...

Rikha-chan

Hubungan apa ya? Hts kali ya hihihi kan baru ketemu

Candelyrufela28

Serius ? Makasih...

Ohrere1208

Hihi maaf kak aku lupa tapi di chapter ini udah aku kasih tau kok

LisnaOhLu120

Ini udah lanjut.. makasih *hug*

Ty Kim

Nanti tetep ada Kai kok, tunggu aja ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semuaa... Aku balik lagi nih bawa next chapternya

*woi guw balik woi... #teriakpaketoa*

*ditimpuksendal*

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau, ini ff pertama aku yang aku buat untuk mengikuti Give Away dari salah satu OA di Line yang baru aja annivarsary,,, "HunHan Indonesia". Sukses ya buat HunHan Indonesia...

Buat para cingudeul yang udah bersedia baca ff yang garing ini saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Ajak teman, kakak , adik , sodara , dll nya juga ya buat baca ff saya #maksa

Banyak omong nih author, yaudah cuss aja yaaa

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Hem..."

"Ak-Aku..."

Sehun sama cemasnya dengan Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban dari Luhan . Namun belum sempat mendengar jawaban Luhan sepupunya Park Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Sehunna... antar kan aku membeli boneka untuk baekkie ku tercinta."

"Ah,, kau ini hyung. Bisakah nanti saja?"

"Aish tidak bisa. Ayolah"

Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Sehun dan membawanya menjauhi kamar kyungsoo adik tercintanya.

Meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Luhan.

"Bagaimana Lu?"

"..."

"Kumohon tinggal-lah di sini lu. Temani aku, bantu aku berubah. Aku tak ingin membuat appa ku sedih terlalu jauh"

"Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku punya dunia sendiri. Lagipula dari awal aku tidak punya pikiran untuk menjadi pengajarmu. Kakak mu yang super menyebalkan itu menarik paksa aku untuk kesini"

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas mengajari aku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku selalu ikhlas membagi ilmu ku kepada siapa saja. Hanya kalau untuk niat menjadi pengajar pribadi seseorang aku belum kepikiran"

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu maaf sudah merepotkan mu lu"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Kyungsoo"

Luhan bergegas pergi. Dia tak ingin semakin merasa tak enak pada Kyungsoo. Dia pergi secepat yang ia bisa menjahi rumah besar itu.

Saat keluar dari pintu rumah Sehun dia melihat ada seorang pria yang mengimtip rumah Sehun dari balik gang disebelah rumahnya.

Luhan sebenarnya curiga, tapi ia lebih tidak peduli karena itu bukan urusannya.

Luhan berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang ia pijaki , namun ia merasa sesorang sedang mengikutiya. Saat dia menoleh , nihil, dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan merasakan hal yang sama , dia kembali menoleh dan kembali mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya dia mempercepat langkahnya lalu sembunyi di balik pohon besar untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengikutinya.

Dia melihat seorang pria yang cukup tinggi dengan kaca mata dan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya . Pria itu tampak bingung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mungkin pria itu yang mengikutinya dan mungkin saat ini pria itu tengah mencari Luhan.

Luhan mendekati pria itu

"Hei anak kecil, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengikuti ku?"

"aku ? kau bicara pada ku?"

"Lalu menurut mu pada siapa lagi?"

"Iya aku mengikutimu ahjuma.."

"Hei , apa – apaan kau iini? Berani sekali memanggilku ahjuma. Aku tidak setua itu dasar pabbo."

"ahh mianhae , aku akan memangggilmu noona saja kalau begitu"

"Ada apa kau mengikuti ku?"

"Apa kau tadi dari rumah keluarga Oh? " tanya pria itu sembari membetulkan kaca mata baca yang melorot di hifungnya .

"Iya benar. Lalu ? apa ada masalah denganmu?"

"Apa kau masuk ke dalam? Kau melihat gadis SMA disana? Namanya Oh Kyungsoo"

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Aku yang tadi mengajarnya"

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ada apa kau bertanya padaku seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sehat?"

"dia baik baik saja menurutku"

"ahh , syukurlah" pria itu menarik napas lega

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mu?"

"Oh ya , aku belum mengenalkan diri . Kim Jong In imnida. Noona bisa memanggilku Kai. Dulu aku satu sekolah dengan kyungsoo"

"oh jadi kau teman sekolahnya?"

"Sebenarnya kami tidak sempat sampai berteman. Aku hanya pengagum rahasia nya"

Kyungsoo melihat penampilan Kai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kai memang tinggi , tspi wajah nya sangat perlu dikasihani. Luhan yakin bahkan Kyungsoo pasti tidak pernah melirik pria culun seperti Kai sedikit pun. Pantas saja Kai bilang dia hanya pengagum rahasia.

"Jadi kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Gadis jalang itu?"

"Apa maksudmu jalang?"

"Oh ayolah.. kau satu sekolah dengannya bukan? Aku yakin kau lebih tau tentangnya"

"Iya aku memang satu sekolah dengannya. Dan aku tau benar kelakuannya. Tapi seburuk apapun dia aku tak pernah menyebut apalagi menganggapnya wanita seperti itu"

"psh.. kau ini. Aku yakin kau adalah pria yang tidak hanya jelek tapi juga bodoh. Kalau akau pria , aku bahkan tidak akan melirik Kyungsoo kau tahu itu/'

".."

"Aish sudahlah. Aku harus cepat pergi, dan kau anak culun , pulanglah ke rumah mu! Jangan buat eomma mu khawatir. Pulang dan istirahat lah . Sampai jumpa"

Luhan pun berpisah arah dengan Kai. Dia masih tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa ada pria yang menyukai gadis semacam Kyungsoo? Apakah dunia ini sudah mau kiamat heum? Luhan hanya bisa berpikir dan tanpa tahu jawabannya.

Sementara itu

"Hei Kyungsoo. Mana luhan?"

"Jangan tanya. Kau bilang kau akan mencarikan aku pengajar hah? Tapi kau malah memaksa seorang gadis untuk kesini. "

"Paksa? Tunggu , apa ini? Aku tak mengerti."

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa luhan yang meminta mengajar ku atau kau yang menyuruhnya?"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya. Kenapa?"

"Yasudahlah"

"Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Tentu saja kembali ke dunia nya. Ini bukan dunianya dan kau memaksanya masuk ke dunia kita. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menyuruh orang seenak jidat mu"

"Jadi maksudnya?"

"Iya, dia tak mau mengajarku. Dan kau tahu? Aku tak mau belajar dengan yang lain. Jadi bawa dia kesini atau aku tak akan pernah mau bicara dengan mu lagi'

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo melihat adik nya itu

"Ada apa dengan otaknya? Apa dia gila? Kenapa mendadak jadi rancau semua ocehannya. Ah sudah lah lebih baik aku cari gadis itu. Tapi mau cari kemana?"

Tiba – tiba Sehun ingat Luhan pernah mengungkit soal panti asuhan. Dia langsung pergi mencari panti asuhan dekat kantor appanya , karena mungkin disitulah panti asuhan yang Luhan maksud.

Sehun menemukan satu panti asuhan yang tak jauh dari kantor appanya. Dia menjelajahi seluruh bagian panti sebelum akhirnya matanya terfokus pada seorang gadis yang sedang tidur sambil duduk dia yunan. Sehun mendekati gadis itu sambil terkekeh. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sedari tadi dia ari.

Sehun melihat luhan sangat nyeyak dalam mimpinya dia memeperhatikan dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Sungguh ciptaan yang indah. Tanpa celah sedikit pun membuat sehun selalu berdegup karenanya. Dia bisa lihat mata yang selalu memikat itu kini tengah terpejam . dia bisa lihat bibir yang kecil itu , yang selalu dia inginkan. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya ingin...

CHU~

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya lembut. Begitu lembut sampai si empunya tak terbangun oleh ciuman itu. Bermula dari kelembutan kini Sehun semakin candu dan perlahan menjilat bibir yang imut itu. Sehun melumat setiap centi dari kemanisan yang saat ini ia rasakan..

"nghh..' Luhan mulai mendesah.

Dia bermimpi ada seorang pangeran yang datang untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan lembut. Pada kenyataannya itu buukan lah mimpi Luhan.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya

Mempersilahkan cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya

Mendapati pemandangan samar

Dia melihat seorabg pria tengah memejamkan mata tepat di depan matanya

Lama kelamaan pandangan mulai jelas

Dia bsa lihat apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan jelas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sehun terperanjat karena teriakan luhan.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Berulang kali Luhan memukuli sehun denga sepatunya dibagian kepala badan dan juga pahanya

"Hyaa , hentikan. Sudah cukup"

"Enak saja kau bilang cukup. Dasar Ahjussi mesum. Beraninya kau mencuri first kiss seseorang seenaknya. Kau pikir kau siapa ? rasakan ini'

Luhan masih terus saja memukuli Sehun namun

Tap

Tangannya dikunci oleh Sehun. Mata sehun menatap tajam ke arah mata Luhan

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku minta maaf karena mencuri first kiss mu. Tapi percaya lah , aku melakukannya karena kau sangat manis dari dekat. Aku tak kuasa menahan nya. Lagi pula hanya laki – laki sakit yang bilang kalau kau itu tidak manis'

Blush..

Apa ini? Luhan belum pernah malu seperti ini. Dia yakin saat ni pipinya sudah berubah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Luhan"

"I..iya?"

Luhan masih gugup mendengar suara itu

"kenapa kau pergi? Kau tak ingin membantu adik ku? Dia benar – benar bermasalah lu. Kumohon kau bantu lah dia. Tinggalah di rumah ku'

"maaf tapi aku benar – benar tidak bisa. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri dan aku tak cocok dengan kehidupan kalian. Aku punya dunia ku sendiri Hun"

"Baiklah han kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa memaksa mu. Tapi aku percaya kau orang yang baik. Kau pasti akan mebantu adikku. Ini kartu namaku. Hubungi aku kalau kau berubah pikiran."

"tapi maaf hun , aku benar – benar tidak.."

"ambil saja lu"

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu lu. Sampai jumpa"

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih melihat kartu nama itu. Dia perhatikan kartu itu sambil berpikir

Apa Yang Harus Dia Lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

 **Wahh selesai juga chapter 3 nya.**

 **Saya butuh sekali review kalian,**

 **Oh ya buat kalian yang punya kakak, adik, om , tante , sodara , temen yang suka baca ff ajak aja baca ff saya. Mungkin emang gak amzing ceritanya tapi setidaknya bisa ajak mereka berkunjung untuk mereview ff ya...**

 **Thank you buat dukungan kalian ya gais.. laflaf ({})**


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong haseyeo...

Saya balik lagi cingu...

*gaadayangnungguthor*

#plak

Masih sama ff saya yang Remember Me

Ff yang saya buat untuk dipersembahkan buat HunHan Indonesia #asek

Buat para reades langsung cau aja yo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hati-hati typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Oh astaga..."

Luhan bolak balik sambil memegangi kartu nama yang tadi Sehun berikan, Sesekali dia duduk di ayunan dan membbenturkan kepalanya di tiang ayunan. Dia benar-benar pusing.

"Eonnie.."

Suara kecil itu mengintrupsi , Luhan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal

"eonnie, ibu panti memanggil eonnie."

"Oh aeri, hemm benarkah? Ada apa?"

"Aeli tidak tau eonnie .tadi aeli hanya diminta memanggil lulu eonnie."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana'

"emm" gadis kecil itu mengangguk lucu.

Luhan menuntun nya kedalam panti untuk menemui kepala panti yang aeri maksud.

"Ada apa bibi?"

"oh Luhan. Bibi butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu bi?"

"Pergilah membeli barang – barang kebutuhan di supermarket. Semua kebutuhan kita sudah banyak yang menipis. Ini uangnya"

"Tidak usah bibi. Biar aku saja yang belikan semua nya . Sini catatan nya. Aku pergi dulu ya . muach.."

Luhan melenggang pergi setelah mencium pipi wanita yang sudah membantu membesarkannya.

èSementara Ituç

Sehun membantingkan badannya di sofa depan televisi di ruang keluarga. Satu persatu channel ia jelajahi dengan remot di tangannya . Mata dan badannya memang ada di sini , tapi pikirannya kemana – mana. Dia masih kepikiran soal tadi. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menahannya. Dan gadis itu, kenapa gadis itu selalu berhasil merebut perhatiannya. Apa Sehun mencintai gadis itu? Oh astagaa , dia hampir gila.

"Bagaimana?"

Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo muncul di depan Sehun. Dia sangat terkejut dan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya

" Bisakah tidak membuat ku terkejut?"

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan sehingga kau terkejut?" tanya nya polos

"Aish sudahlah lupakan"

"Hei, aku tanya bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kini kyungsoo duduk di bawah sofa yang sehun tiduri.

"Hasil apa maksudmu?" jawabnya santai tanpa menoleh ke arah kyungsoo sedikit pun

"Kau kan aku suruh bawa dia kembali? Apa kau tidak berhasil?"

"Lupakan dia. Akan aku carikan yang lebih baik darinya"

"Aku tidak mau . Dia atau tidak sama sekali."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke kamarnya.

"Aish..." sehun mendengus. Dia tidak tau lagi harus apa. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan kekerasan untuk membawa luhan kembali. Tapi dia ingin Luhan kembali untuk adiknya. Okey , okey , sebenarnya bukan itu yang hatinya inginkan. Dia ingin Luhan kembali untuk dirinya. Dia ingin senyum itu mewarnai harinya. Dia ingin sifat polos itu membuatnya tertawa setiap hari.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke atas .

"Oh.. fasterrrr oppa.. eungh.. oh gash,,, "

Tunggu, apa itu?

Desahan? Dari kamar adiknya?

"Aish jalang ini benar benar" batinnya

Dia bisa saja masuk lalu membunuh lelaki yang sedang bermain dengan adiknya itu. Tapi rasa malasnya itu menguasai nya. Dia memutar arah langkahnya dan turun ke bawah. Dia menancap gasnya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sabun sudah"

"Susu sudah"

"Minyak sudah"

Tangan ini masih sibuk mencoret barang – barang yang saat ini tengah ia cari

"Aku rasa sudah semua"

Gadis ini menarik napas lega lagu menuai senyum pada wajahnya.

Dia berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua barang yang ia dapat.

Kakinya lalu menuntunnya keluar dari supermarket itu dan berdendang ke taman . dia ingin istirahat sembari makan es krim di sana . Tapi dia melihat Kai disana , dia putuskan untuk menegurnya dan paling tidak berbincang dengannya.

"Hai Kai-ssi"

"Oh noona. Tak kusangka berjumpa di sini. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada , aku baru pulang belanja dan sekarang ingin makan es krim dulu. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Oh tentu saja, duduk lah"

"Terima kasih.." Luhan duduk di samping Jong In?

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang merasakan indahnya hidup di sini . Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan?"

" Apa kau sering kesini?"

"Heum , cukup sering aku rasa. Kau sendiri?"

"tidak . aku baru mengunjungi taman ini karena aku baru pulang belanja. Aku belum pernah ke sini"

"Apa kau sibuk? Luangkanlah waktu untuk hidup mu sekali kali. "

"Aku tahu"

"Apa kau tidak mengajar kyungsoo hari ini?"

"Aku ? aku sudah tidak akan mengajar di sana"

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Ya karena dari awal aku memang tidak ada keinginan untuk menjadi pengajar pribadi seseorang"

"Wah sayang sekali kalau begitu"

"Sayang sekali kenapa?"

"Paadahal aku kira gadis itu akan berubah dengan mu. Kau tahu, aku yakin padamu saat pertama melihat mu. Aku selalu memanau pengajar baru kyungsoo dan baru pertama akuu yakin ada orang yang dapat merubahnya. Namun ternyata aku salah. Kau bahkan tidak mau menjadi pengajarnya"

Luhan terdiam. Kai percaya padanya? Tapi kenapa?

"Aku menyukai kyungsoo saat pertama melihatnya. Tapi kau tahu kan? Aku tidak keren ataupun tampan itulah kenapa aku dan dia tidak pernah jadi walaupun begitu aku terus memperhatikannya. Aku tau dia memang gadis nakal perusak nama keluarga. Tapi aku yakin pada dasarnya dia adalah gadis yang baik. Aku yakin kalau dia masih bisa dibantu. Lagipula dia adalah tipe pendengar yang baik. Saat dia sudah serius mendengarkan orang , maka dia akan menerapkannya dalam hidupnya. Noona, aku tidak bisa memaksamu, tapi paling tidak aku mohon padamu , pertimbangkan lagi keputusan mu. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk merubah kyungsoo, maka lakukanlah untuk ku. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir ku"

DEG!

Permintaan terakhir ? Apa Kai sekarat?

"Aku sekarat , dan kyungsoo adalah gadis yang membuat ku bertahan hidup. Aku berharap kau dapat merubahnya. Aku berharap dia bisa menjadi gadis yang lebih baik saat aku pergi. Jadi bisakah kau lakukan ini untuk ku?"

"ak-aku harus pergi"

Luhan buru-buru merapikan belanjaan nya dan bergegas pergi .

Luhan POV

Apa itu ? Kai sekarat? Apakah dia berbohong agar aku mau mengajar kyungsoo? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar anak yang sedang sekarat?

Aku tak akan tega menolak permintaan seseorang ang sedang sekarat, sekarang aku harus apa.

Sebenarnya aku selalu terharu karena dia mencintai gadisnya dengan sangat tulus. Kenapa bukan aku yang ada di posisi Kyungsoo. Seharusnya dia menyerah saja , tapi dia bertahan dari penyakitnya karena gadis itu.

Luhan POV end.

"Aku pulang"

"Oh , kau sudah pulang lu?"

"Iya bi, ini belanjaannya . Bibi , aku mau mengantar kue – kue dulu "

"Tidak usah lu, istirahat lah dulu biar nanti nyonya Bin yang antarkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu , aku ke kamar dulu ya bi"

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang nyaman . Kasur yang selalu membantunya menghiangkan beban yang ia rasakan.

Sekarang dia bingung. Kata – kata Kai masih menempel di otaknya

"lakukanlah untuk ku. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir ku"

"Aku sekarat,"

Semua kata- kata itu masih jelas menempel di ingatan Luhan. Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan memang kalau Kyungsoo tidak dibantu. Luhan rasa , kyungsoo pada dasarnya adalah anak yang baik. Dia merasakannya saat mengajarnya kemarin. Tapi apakah perlu dia yang menolongnya? Bukan kah ada banyak orang di dunia ini? Kenapa tuhan memilihnya untuk masuk dalam dunia yang membingungkan ini.

Dia baik – baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan Kai. Dia baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dan dia baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan...

Sehun

Benar, laki – laki itu adalah penyebab luhan masuk ke dunia barunya. Laki – laki yang dengan lancang mencuri first kiss nya itu adalah penyebab dia harus dilema seperti ini.

Dia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama.

Kartu nama yang entah akan dia hubungi atau tidak.

Dia berpikir sejenak , namun dia tak mendapatkan solusinya.

Dia menekan beberapa papan nomor di ponselnya

"Yeoboseyo.."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

Fiuh,, akhirnya selesai juga update remember me nya..

Makasih buat yang udah mau berkunjung dan baca ff saya. Makasih juga buat temen temen yang udah mau dukung ff saya. Makasih buat HunHan Indonesia yang udah mau ngadain Give Away ini jadi saya bisa nyalurin pikiran saya lewat ff ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya...

Dadah .. laflaf ({})


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BRAK!

Sehun membanting pintu rrumahnya dengan kasar. Para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya sontak menoleh ke arah sehun.

"Kenapa kalian semua melihatku? Apa kalian dibayar untuk melihatku hah? Kembali bekerja"

Belum pernah sekali pun sehun memarahi para pelayan disini. Apa kah suasana hatinya sangat buruk?

Mungkin iya,

Tadi dia keluar untuk mencari udara segar , tapi apa yang ia dapat? Melihat gadis bermata rusa itu dengan orang lain tentu menyakitkan.

Drt..Drtt

Tak ada nama dari nomer yang masuk, haruskah dia angkat?

"Yeoboseyo"

Apa itu? Suara ini? Sehun kenal benar suara ini

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Siapa ini?"

"Ini aku Luhan ahjussi, Xi Luhan. Kuharap kau mengingat ku"

"Luhan? Luhan siapa ?"

"Memang kau kenal dengan berapa Luhan heum?"

"Ya , aku adalah orang sibuk. Aku tidak ingat siapa saja orang yang pernah aku temui"

Yap , sehun berbohong. Mana mungkin dia lupa pada gadis yang baru saja diciumnya siang tadi.

"Aish kau ini. Aku adalah Luhan yang kau paksa membantu mu memperbaiki adikmu."

"Ahhh, aku rasa aku ingat sekarang. Ada apa menelpon ku? Kau ingin jalan dengan ku setelah jalan dengan pria lain? Apa – apaan kau ini? Aku yang mencium mu kenapa kau pergi dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak mengerti satupun dari rancauan mu"

"Bukan kah kau berduaan dengan seseorang tadi di taman?"

Deg!

Apa sehun melihatnya? Kenapa Luhan jadi merasa tertangkap basah. Aish lagi pula kalau memang benar apa masalahnya ?

"Hei ahjussi , dengan siapa pun aku jalan apa urusannya dengan mu?"

Deg!

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang argumennya terpatahkan. Luhan benar, memang apa urusannya dengan nya. Aish bodoh kau Sehun

"Kau bicara dengan siapa oppa?'

Tiba tiba kyungsoo datang dengan rambutnya yang masih tertutupi handuk.

"sini , biar aku yang bicara"

"Hyaa" Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya merebut paksa ponselnya

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Oh,, eonnie. Ada apa ?"

"..."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Luhan di sebrang sana , tapi yang jelas itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arahnya

"Apa? Sungguh?"

"..."

"hemm , baiklah"

"..."

"Okey, sampai jumpa"

Tut..tut..tut

Dan sambungannya pun terputus

Prang,,,,

"Hyaaa, apa – apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau banting ponsel ku?"

"Tadinya aku bukan hanya ingin membanting ponselmu , tapi juga membunuhmu. Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau marah-marah pada Luhan eonnie? Dia menelpon karena dia berubah pikiran dan mau mengajar ku. Tapi kau malah memarahinya secara tiba-tiba. Kau hampir saja membuat dia marah kau tahu? Ada apa dengan mu? Dengar ya , mulai lusa dia akan pindah ke sini. Dan kau, aku mau kau jangan ganggu dia. Kalau kau sampai menganggunya, maka appa akan melihat nisanmu di sini sepanjang malam. Ingat itu!"

Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja melewati sehun yang masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya diancam oleh anak SMA kelas 2

.

S

K

I

P

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya

Dia harap pilihannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo bukan lah jalan yang salah. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya selalu tidak mau adalah Sehun. Luhan tidak suka dengan Sehun sebenarnya, maka itulah dia selalu menolak kalau diminta menjadi pengajar pribadi Kyungsoo. Tapi mulai hari ini , dia akan tinggal seatap dengan Sehun.

Luhan rasa tidak apa-apa karena toh dia bisa laporkan sehun ke kyungsoo bukan?

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu,

"Noonaa..." terdengar suara memanggil dan membuat Luhan menoleh karena merasa terpanggil.

"Ohh , Kai-ssi . Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Aku akan ke rumah Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengajar dan tinggal di sana"

"Benarkah? Wahh bagus sekali. Apa kau benar-benar mempertimbangkan yang aku bilang kemarin?"

"Heumm. Kai, apa kau benar-benar sakit?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maksud ku, kau tidak pura-pura sakit untuk membuatku mengajar Kyungsoo kan?"

"Aniyoo. Aku tidak mungkin berani pura-pura sakit hanya untuk hal seperti itu .

Aku memang punya penyakit, tapi tak apa. Ada kyungsoo di dunia ini, dan aku harus bisa bertahan , iya kan?"

"Kau pasti bisa Kai. Aku yakin"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Noona, aku ingin berangkat sekolah dulu , kita berpisah di sini. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa"

"hemm , kau juga hati-hati di jalan "

Kai dan Luhan berpisah di persimpangan jalan karena memang arah mereka berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaah" Luhan mengambil napas dalam – dalam.

"Ini dia" , dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti memasuki istana yang mulai hari ini adalah tempat tinggal nya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Diketuknya pintu dihadapannya ini,

Cklek

"Waa Luhan eonnie. Ayo masuk"

Syukurlah Kyungsoo yang membuka pintunya. Dia masuk mengikuti langkah Kyungsooo

"Appa, ini Luhan. Pengajar yang akan tinggal di sini" Kyungsoo mencoba mengenalkan Luhan dengan Appa nya

"annyeong haseyo ahjussi, xi luhan imnida. Bagapseumnida.."

Luhan membungkuk kan badannya untuk menyapa pria paruh baya di hadapannya ini.

"Kau bilang marga mu Xi?" sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah appa kyungsoo. Apa Luhan melakukan kesalahan

"I-Iya" jawabnya gugup

"Ada apa ahjussi"

"tidak , tidak ada apa-apa. Selamat bekerja dan terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan hidup mu untuk puteri ku"

"Ahh tidak masalah ahjussi,, mohon bimbingannya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus berangkat kerja. Sekali lagi selamat datang Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo, appa pergi dulu ya"

Pria itu pergi setelah mencium kening puteri kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo , kutunjukkan kamar mu"

Kyungsoo membawa Luhan ke atas ,

Cklek

"Ini dia kamarmu"

Mata Luhan takjub setelah pintunya terbuka. Kamar ini jelas berkali-kali lebih luas dari kamarnya. Bahkan kamar mandinya saja lebih luas dari kamarnya dulu. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi

"Sekarang kau bisa rapi – rapi dan istirahat, nanti aku akan kesini lagi saat jam makan malam"

"Baiklah"

"Panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Heumm, terima kasih kyungsoo-ah"

Luhan merapikan barangnya ,

"Selamat datang"

"Oh astaga. Kau membuat ku terkejut. Sedang apa kau di sana ?"

"Aku menunggu di kamar mandi . Aku ingin menyambutmu tapi aku takut kau lari jadi aku menunggu mu di kamar mandi di kamar mu ini"

"Hei Seojun-ssi, kau lancang sekali. Ini kan kamar perempuan. Bagaimana kalau aku tadi sedang berganti baju"

"Ya berarti itu adalah bagian ku. Dan satu lagi, nama ku Sehun. Oh-Se-Hun"

"Dasar ahjussi mesum. Bisakah kau keluar?"

"Tidak mau"

"Tidak mau? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang keluar"

"hei, hei. Aku hanya becanda "

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menghentikannya

"Lepaskan tangan ku"

"Maaf. Baiklah aku akan keluar. Kita bertemu saat makan malam . Sampai jumpa"

Sehun pergi dengan senyum di wajahnya, sementara luhan, dia masih saja merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku rasa ini keputusan yang salah" batinnya.

Tapi dia sudah terlanjur di sini, dia juga sudah bertemu dengan appa nya Kyungsoo. Akan sangat tidak enak kalau dia tiba-tiba pergi

"Sudahlah. Jalani saja" dia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Malamnya)

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Luhan eonnie, turun dan makan lah"

Cklek

Kyunsoo membuka pintu kamarnya

"Emm kyungsoo-ah, bisakah aku makan di sini saja. Aku malas makan semeja dengan oppa mu."

"Baiklah , akan aku temani. Sebentar ya"

"Baik"

Kyungsoo turun untuk mengambil makanan dan dibawa ke kamar Luhan . Tadinya Sehun ingin ikut tapi Kyungsoo sudah mengancam akan membunuhnya kalauu sampai dia berani ikut.

Selesai makan kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk menanyakan kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba berubah pikiran

"Luhan eonnie,"

"Heum?"

"Sebenarnya , kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau kesini?"

"Emm aku juga masih bingung. Apa kau mengenal pria bernama Jong In?"

"Jong In? Aku rasa aku pernah mendengar namanya"

"Dia dulu satu sekolah dengan mu"

"Oh pasti Jong In yang cupu itu. Iya aku mengenalnya. Dulu dia sering mengikuti ku. Dia seperti pembantu yang selalu menyediakan kebutuhan ku. "

"Tapi bukan kah dia sangat perhatian padamu?"

"Memang. Tapi untuk apa berteman dengannya? Aku bisa malu kalau harus berteman dengan pria seperti itu"

"Walaupun dia berkorban untukmu?"

"Iyaa , tapi nyatanya dia belom pernah melakukan apa pun yang sangat berharga untuk mu?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia adalah alasan aku di sini"

"Apaaa?.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Rencananya mulai chapter depan saya mau panjangin lagi ceritanya, jadi ditunggu aja ya. Makasih ya buat yang udah berkunjung

Laflaf({})


	6. Chapter 6

Hay aku balik nih , dan sebelum lanjut aku mau coba jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul nih.

Kayaknya pada bingung ya? Kenapa Luhan benci atau gak suka sama Sehun? Iya kan?

Jadi tuh gini, first impression Luhan ke Sehun udah jelek karena tabrakan waktu itu, terus Sehun kan pemaksaan orangnya . Udah gitu first kiss nya Luhan kan direbut ama Sehun. Luhan kan anak panti tuh , dia agak kurang suka sama orang kaya yang sejenis(?) sehun gitu. Nah semoga bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaan kalian ya. Kalau mau tanya lagi review aja ya,, biar kita deket juga cingu...

Makasih , laflaf({})

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy guys

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Apaaaa?"

"Iya, kalau aku bilang bahwa alasan aku mau mengajarmu adalah Jong In , apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau serius? "

"Tentu saja , kau tahu? Dia adalah orang yang sangat peduli pada mu. Dia yang berhasil membuat ku berpikir dua kali untuk mengajarmu. Kau mengacuhkannya selama ini, tapi asal kau tahu saja, rasa sayang nya tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun kepada mu. Sejahat apapun kau padanya , dia tetap akan ada di pihakmu"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus bicara apalagi. Si cupu itu-eum- maksudnya Kai, apa sebesar itu dia mencintai Kyugsoo? Sebenarnya sepeduli apa dia ?

"Kalau kau tidak percaya , besok pagi tunggulah di gang sebelah rumah mu ini. Dia sering memeriksa keadaan mu tiap pagi. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Oh astaga, sepertinya aku merindukan suasana panti. Belum ada sehari penuh aku di sini , tapi aku benar-benar merindukan suasana panti. Biasanya aku akan bercerita untuk membuat anak-anak tidur. Setelah itu aku membantu membuat adonan kue. Hah,, sudahlah. Ini lah kehidupan baru ku , aku harus jalani ini dengan ikhlas.

Luhan POV End

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Apa kau sudah tidur lu?"

Oh astaga , suara itu lagi. Bisakah dia tidak mengganggu hidup Luhan heum?

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak mu melihat – lihat bintang sebentar , tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidur. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Mimpi indah lu"

"Bagus , pergilah" batin luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya Kyungsoo melihat Kai mengintip dari balik gang. Jadi dia benar-benar melakukan itu. Rasanya Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai lu, mau ikut aku? "

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku ada jam mengajar Kyungsoo pagi ini, dan kau malah mengajak ku pergi? Kau pikir aku datang kesini untuk apa ?"

"Ayolah aku mohon"

"Aku tidak mau suan-ssi , dan jangan tarik tangan ku seperti ini'"

"Oh maafkan aku. Apa kau susah menghafal namaku? Kau butuh alternatif mungkin?"

"Iya. Misalnya ahjussi mesum atau laki-laki kurang ajar. Kau mau pilih yang mana?"

"ow wow wow, jangan emosi begitu nona lu. Apa kau ada masalah dengan ku?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak menyukaimu tuan Oh. Dari sejak kita bertemu dan kau membuat ku menaruh first impression yang buruk"

"Oh jadi itu masalahnya. Biar aku luruskan, aku memang seperti ini . Tapi kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan itu, aku bisa berubah untukmu. Aku akan lakukan apapun demi kau lu"

Pandangannya jatuh tepat di pupil luhan. Tatapan yang berubah hangat itu sukses membuat hati luhan berdetak. Lakukan semua nya demi dirinya? Bukan kah itu manis?

"Eonnie..'"

"Ada apa soo?"

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Hei tumben sekali kau niat belajar jalang cantikku. Ahahaha" sehun tertawa dengan guyonannya sendiri.

"Diam kau . " Sayang nya tawanya harus berhenrti karena tatapan yang mematikan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pergi ke atas . Sepertinya Luhan ingin belajar di kamar Kyungsoo saja. Kyumgsoo pun tak keberatan, toh belajar dimana saja sama saja kan?

(skip)

"Jadi berapa elektron valensi dari unsur oksigen?"

"6?" jawabnya tegas

"Iya benar. Lalu dia butuh berapa lagi supaya stabil?"

"Dua.."

"Bagus kyungsoo. Aku rasa kamu sudah mengerti materi ini. Kita akhiri sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kita. Kita lanjutkan nanti malam okey?"

"Baik. Eum eonnie, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Masalah Kai, menurut mu aku harus apa? Aku sudah melihat bahwa yang kau katakan benar. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa tidak enak selama ini tidak pernah menghargainya sedikit pun"

"Kenapa bertanya? Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya tahu harus berbuat apa , tapi kau merasa takut . Begitu kan?"

"Mungkin iya. "

"Tak apa, lakukanlah. Kau tidak akan salah karena mencoba sesuatu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki kecil ini menuruni satu – satu tangga dengan hati-hati.

Dia rasa dia lebih baik buat suatu makanan, dia sangat lapar saat ini.

Dia berjalan ke dapur. Dia melihat – lihat sekitar , mencari bahan yang bisa ia olah menjadi makanan.

Aku akan buat omelete saja. Dia mengambil semua bahan dan alatnya. Di tengah jalan proses memasak dia butuh garam. Dia mencarinya, ternyata garamnya ada di lemari makan di bagian atas.

"Oh astaga , tinggi sekali... T-T"

Luhan mencoba meraihnya sampai dia melompat , namun nihil dia tidak bisa menggapainya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengambilkannya untuk Luhan.

"Lain kali , kalau butuh apa-apa , bilang saja. Aku atau Kyungsoo pasti membantu"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Lagipula aku kan menumpang di sini?"

"Pikiran macam apa itu? Kau tinggal di sini sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami, bukan maid yang hanya ,menumpang hidup. "

"Apakah begitu sehun-ssi?"

"Tentu saja. Akhirnya , untuk pertama kalinya kau menyebutkan nama ku dengan benar. Terima kasih ya. Apa yang ingin kau buat?"

"Aku lapar, aku ingin omelete."

"Kenapa tidak minta dibuatkan saja?"

"Aku terbiasa buat sendiri. Akan lebih sedap nantinya."

"Begitukah? Kalau aku ikut membuat apa akan merusak rasanya?"  
"Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa? Kau ingin buat juga?"

"Aku mau, tapi aku tak bisa. Ajarin aku luhanniee"

"Baiklah. Omong-omong, apa itu luhannie?'

"Ahh , bukan apa-apa. Hanya panggilan agar kita lebih dekat. Apa kau keberatan? Akan kuubah kalau kau keberatan ."

"Tidak. Aku rasa itu tidak buruk"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih luhannie"

Ya , sepertinya Sehun tak akan pernah melupakan momen ini. Momen dia masak bersama Luhan adalah yang terindah dalam hidupnya. Walaupun gadis ini merasa ini biasa saja, tapi Sehun rasa ini adalah awal yang baik untuk mendekatinya.

Sehun tidak akan pernah melepaskannya , dia bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Luhan tinggal disini. Dia merasa kalau keluarga ini benar-benar menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Dia sangan disayang disini. Dan untuk masalah Sehun. Luhan rasa Sehun juga memiliki sisi baik. Yah, semua orang punya sisi baik kan? Jadi dia pun sudah bisa menerima Sehun dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

"Luhan , bisa kesini sebentar?"

Tuan oh memanggilnya. Saat Tuan Oh memanggil Luhan sama saja dipanggil oleh appanya sendiri. Appa yang belum pernah dia miliki sebelumnya

"Ada apa ahjussi?"

"Ah luhan, kau bisa panggil aku appa saja."

"Baiklah , ap-appa.. Agak aneh ya?"

"Tidak buruk. Biasakan dirimu sayang"

"Baik appa."

"Luhan, boleh kah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, ada apa?"

"Dari mana asal mu sebelum ini? Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang dirimu?"

"Aku adalah anak yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Ibuku meninggalkan ku di depan pohon panti sewaktu aku masih kecil. Saat itu aku hanya memakai gelang bertuliskan Xi. Ibu panti berpikir , mungkin itu adalah marga asli ku. Maka itukah marga ku tetap dipakai sebagai nama belakang ku."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa ibu mu?"

Luhan menggeleng mantap. Dia tertunduk bingung

'Tak apa Luhan. Sekarang kau punya keluarga, jadi jangan pernah berpikir kau sendiri lagi oke?"

"Iya" luhan mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Ada apa appa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Ah tdak, aku hanya tertarik dengan nama belakang mu. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa. Bukanlah sesuatu yang penting, jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan"

"Eumm, baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar bosan saat ini. Apa sebaiknya dia pergi ke taman biasa saja? Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Kai. Sejak berteman dengan Kyungsoo mungkin Kai melupakan Luhan hihihi.

Dan inilah Luhan, gadis cantik yang berjalan santai ke taman biasa. Dan dia benar, ada Kai disana. Tapi kenapa dia sendiri? Bukan kah akhir-akhir ini dia tengah dekat dengan Kyungsoo?

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kai"

"Oh hai noona. Tumben kau bermain kesini. "

"Aku sangat bosan Kai. Omong – omong, kemana saja kau? Apa karena sudah berteman dengan Kyungsoo kau jadi lupa pada ku?"

"Tidak bukan begitu . Mana mungkin aku lupa pada mu, kau yang membuatku bisa kenal dengan Kyungsoo sekarang."

"Hei. Kau mendapatkan itu karena usaha mu Kai. Kau pantas mendapatkannya"

"Em eonnie, bagaimana menurut mu kalau aku melakukan pengobatan?"

"Pengobatan? Bukan kah itu bagus? Lakukan saja"

"Tapi itu tandanya aku harus pergi jauh dari sini. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali. Apa itu baik?"

"Apa kau masih ragu?"

"Tentu saja. Meninggalkan semua ini , aku rasa aku belum siap"

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan, pikirkan matang – matang , baru bertindak"

"Heum , baiklah. Apa kau nyaman dengan tempat baru mu?"

"Aku cukup nyaman. Mereka semua baik pad ku , aku seperti mendapat kan keluarga yang tidak aku punya selama ini."

"Kau pasti bahagia kan? Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau idam-idamkan selama ini?"

"Tentu saja "

Tanpa luhan tahu, ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi menatap tajam ke arah nya dan Kai. Mata yang emnggambarkan kekecewaan mungkin. Tapi ada kesedihan juga di mata itu. Mata dari seorang Oh Sehun yang melihat rusa kecilnya bersama dengan pria lain. Kenapa Luhan masih tidak bisa sadar perasaannya? Apa Luhan tidak tahu kalau itu sangat meyakitkan. Sehun sudah tak sanggup lagi sekarang , dia lebih baik pulang sekarang.

Dia pergi manancapkan gasnya .

Brak!

"Astaga oppa. Hari-hati , jangan memanting pintu seenaknya"

Sehun tidak mendengarkan omelan adiknya. Dia terlalu malas bahkan untuk bangun dari sofa yang sudah dia tiduri saat ini

"Hei. Ada apa? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Jangan bahas sekarang Kyungsoo. Aku belum ingin membahasnya"

"Ada apa dengan mu? Kau punya masalah?"

"Apa wajahku kurang menjelaskan kyung?"

"Oh okey. Wajahmu sangat buruk. Sepertinya masalah mu serius"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

"ahahahahahahahahah" Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang baru saja di dengar nya. Tapi yang jelas kata-kata itu membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal . Dia sampai memegangi perutnya dan berguling di lantai.

"Sudah kuduga aku salah bertananya padamu" dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey ayolah, ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau tersinggung dengan itu?"

"Aku serius , sementara kau? Ah sudahlah"

"Ayolah oppa. Baik-baik , sekarang kita serius okey. Ceritakan semuanya, aku mau tahu."

"Mungkin ini terlalu awal, tapi yaa , aku rasa aku mencintai Luhan. Dan kau tahu? Aku belum berani bilang padanya. Aku takut dia tidak bisa membalasnya . Aku takut kalau pada akhirnya dia malah akan menjauhiku."

"Baik, lanjutkan .."

"Dan apa kau tahu? Tadi aku melihatnya dengan pria lain. Aku melihatnya tertawa dengan lepas. Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan itu"

"Sebenarnya menurutku , bukan salah Luhan karena dia dekat dengan pria lain. Dia kan tidak tahu kalau kau suka padanya. Kalau aku adalah Luhan, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku kan tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang menyukai ku. Memang sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mu, tapi kau adalah laki-laki, kau harus bisa bilang duluan soal perasaan mu. Paling tidak itu membuat dia tahu isi hatimu, jadi dia bisa menjaga jarak dengan pria lain."

"Bagaimana kalau dia malah menjaga jarak dengan ku?'

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya bukan?"

"Lihat nanti saja kalau begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

Fiuh , selesai juga next chaptered nya. Gimana nih chingu? Menurut kalian sehun harus apa? Hihihi abang sehun belum pengalaman ternyata..

Kai kira-kira bakal nikung gak ya?

Ditunggu aja yaaa..

Makasih buat yang udah mau main main ke sini ya..

Laflaf({})


	7. Chapter 7

Ada beberapa yang bingung sama alurnya ya? Apakah kecepetan? Aku sih Cuma mau bikin ff yang kayak hidup nyata , maksudnya kejadiannya sehari-hari jadi lebih gampang nangkepnya , tapi malah pada bingung ya? Jadi tuh kan Luhan udah seminggu disana dan dia udah terbiasa jadinya sama Sehun. Kayak kalian barengan sama seseorang tiap saat dalam seminggu pasti lama – lama maklum kan?

Saya harap yang bingung pada review ya, jadi saya bisa bantu jawab supaya kalian ngerti,,,

Hemm laflaf({})

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum ada adegan anu-anuan ya wkwkwk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu lihat nanti saja "

Rasanya Sehun tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Dia terlalu sayang pada luhan tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kalau Luhan diambil pria lain.

"Hai oppa, saat dia tahu akan perasaan mu aku yakin dia akan mengerti. Kalau kau takut duluan dia menjauh setelah kau ungkapkan perasaan mu sehingga kau tidak mencobanya maka kau tidak akan maju. "

"Lalu aku harus apa kyungsoo-ah?"

"Bilang lah padanya , malam ini . Oh ya , kusuruh kau ungkapkan perasaan mu tapi jangan menakutinya, awas saja kalau sampai dia lari "

"Baik, baik"

.

.

.

(Skip)

Malamnya di kamar nya yang nyaman Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya sambil membaca buku kesayangannya. Entah novel apa itu , tapi yang jelas dia sudah membacanya puluhan kali.

Tok..tok..tok

"Lu, apa kau sudah tidur? Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi itupun kalau kau mengizinkannya."

Ceklek ..

Luhan membuka pintu untuk namja putih yang jangkung ini.

"Terima kasih"

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan ramah , dia yakin kalau kali ini sehun tidak ada niat mengganggunya . Jadi dia juga akan bersikap baik padanya.

"Ak-aku, aku inging bi-bicara lu. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Kau? Masuk ke kamar ku? "

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia sebenarnya ragu dengan apa yang dia kerjakan.

"Baiklah"

Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang bahkan belum pernah luhan lihat ada yang lebih indah dari ini.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti luhan. Mereka duduk di pinggir kasur dan saling berhadapan.

"Lu, apa kau nyaman tinggal disini?"

"Aku cukup nyaman. Kalian sangat baik dan sangat sayang pada ku, aku senang tinggal disini"

"Dan lu, eum apa kau sudah tidak terganggu dengan ku?"

"Kau? Saat ini aku rasa aku sudah bisa mengerti dirimu hun . Pemaksa dan juga manja. Aku rasa aku bisa mengerti. "

"Lalu, apa menurutmu sisi baik ku?"

"Kau mau menolong sesama dan juga perhatian. Kau terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli , tapi sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkannya. Aku suka itu"

"Jadi kau suka?"

"Iya , aku suka dengan sifat mu yang itu. "

"Oh , ka-kalau begitu , itu bagus bukan?"

"Aku mulai merasa aneh dengan obrolan ini. Lebih baik langsung ke intinya ."

"Oh okey, itu...ak-aku.. aku tidak tahu lu , aku rasa ini terlalu cepat,,atau aku rasa ini tak masuk akal. Tapi aku rasa, ak-aku , aku rasa aku,,"

"Kau kenapa hun?"

"Aku rasa , aku suka padamu lu"

Krik,,krik,,

Semua nya terasa hening, Luhan hanya terdiam dan membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Sementara sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya , dia masih menunggu tanggapan Luhan.

"Kau? Su-suka pada ku? Maksudmu aku? Aku pengajar adikmu ini?" luhan bertanya bertubi-tubi seakan dia masih tak percaya dengan keadaan.

"Iya. Aku suka padamu Luhan. Aku suka seorang Xi Luhan yang mau membantu adikku. Aku suka Luhan yang polos dan juga naif. Aku suka setiap inchi dari tubuhmu lu. Aku suka padamu.. aku tau kau bingung , iya kan ?"

"Iya,, tentu. Kau tahu kan? Aku baru seminggu disini. Dan aku belum pernah mengalami momen yang berharga dengan mu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu suka pada ku? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti" dia mencoba tersenyum untuk mencairkan ketegangan, walaupun malah terasa seperti tak berarti.

"Iya, aku takk butuh waktu lama untuk mencintaimu. Aku menyukai mu saat pertama bertemu, dan aku menyayangimu saat kau tinggal disini. Mungkin bagimu tak ada momen berharga , tapi setiap kegiatan yang kita lalui bersama berarti untuk ku lu"

Suasana kembali hening.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kecil luhan, menatap langsung matanya membuat Luhan berdegup hebat.

Sehun mendekat dan semakin dekat. Dia menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir ranum luhan dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali disana. Rasanya sangat lembut sampai Luhan terbuai di dalamnya

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya sebelum dia dikuasai nafsuny

"Aku tak peduli apa kata mu lu, tapi aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu" Sehun membisikkan setiap katanya dengan lembut di telinga Luhan, membuat gadis ini mematung setelah ciuman tadi.

Sehun berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi Luhan

Tap

Luhan tiba – tiba memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hun. Kau adalah pria yang aku benci sebelumnya , tapi kau juga pria yang membuatku merasa memiliki keluarga. Kau membuat ku damai di setiap kehadiran mu, walau sebelumnya kehadiran mu membuatku gelisah. Kau adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan dan tidak akan aku lepaskan. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku hun, aku mohon"

Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap luhan dan mendongkak kepala gadis rusanya ini agar mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lu. Akan kusimpan kau di dalam hidupku , selamanya. Percaya lah padaku lu"

Air mata itu lolos dari mata Luhan. Air mata harunya dengan kata – kata sehun. Dan sekali lagi, dia memeluk Sehun erat. Dia memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa seperti orang yang tak akan melepas apa miliknya.

"Ehem, ehem.. apa aku mengganggu?"

"Aish jalang ini . Kau jelas menggangguk suasana bahagia ini kyungsoo-ah"

"Maaf oppa, tapi aku mau mengingatkan luhan eonnie untuk tidur karena ini sudah larut. Besok aku dan dia ada janji belajar di luar"

"Mau kemana kalian, hah?"

"Aishh .. ini sungguh bukan urusanmu oppa"

"Tapi luhan milik ku sekarang. Kalau aku tidak tahu alasan jelasnya, maka aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Aishh , kau ini. Jangan rusak janji yang sudah kami rencanakan"

"Sudahlah hunnie, aku dan kyungsoo hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan belajar di taman."

"Tapi chagiya.. aku tidak percaya kalau kau pergi dengannya. Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau kau sampai ikut aku akan bilang pada appa kalau kau mau menguntit urusan 2 orang wanita"

"Hei , apa-apaan kau ini? Kau mau memfitnah kakak mu sendiri? Sejahat itukah?"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama sama melempar pandangan mengerikan mereka, luhan yang melihatnya tentu berusaha menjadi penengah.

"Sudah lah hunnie, kau tidak perlu ikut. Akan kupastikan dia menjadi anak baik saat bersama ku. Kami juga sudah bisa menjaga diri kami, kau dirumah saja okay?"

"Tapi kan han,,"

"Ayolah kumohon .." Luhan menatap sehun dengan puppy eyesnya

"Baiklah , baiklah. Aku kalah. Tapi awas ya kalau ada apa-apa. Telpon aku kalau kalian butuh sesuatu."

"Baik " Luhan berpose hormat diikuti dengan Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah sekarang kalian tidurlah. Kembali ke kamar mu oppa, biarkan luhan eonnie beristirahat"

"Apa aku tidak boleh di sini kyung? Aku ingin tidur dengan luhan"

Luhan hanya tersipu dengan kata-kata nakal sehun.

"Dalam mimpimu oppa" Kyungsoo menarik tangan kakaknya dengan paksa. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kekasihnya ditarik oleh adiknya seperti dialah sang adik. Dia benar-benar seperti memiliki keluarga disni

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip)

Hari Kyungsoo sangat senang karena Luhan mengajaknya belajar di taman. Luhan pernah bilang kalau Kai biasanya suka ke taman itu dan berbincang dengan Luhan. Semoga saja dia bertemu dengan Kai di sana.

Dua gadis yang berbeda gaya ini berjalan beriringan menapaki tanah yang merupakan lintasan mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan celana pendek dan croptee nya berjalan lincah sambil menggendong tas yang berisi bukunya

Sementara Luhan yang memakai jeans dan kaos panjang ini berjalan anggun di samping kyungsoo.

Mereka akan belajar diluar, sebenarnya ini rencana luhan untuk mempertemukan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Dia ingin melihat langsung kedua sejoli ini dekat di depan matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai eonnie. Sekarang ingin duduk dimana?"

Luhan tidak mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo. Dia terlalu sibuk melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia mencari sosok pemuda tan skin nya yang tinggi itu. Dia mencari pemuda culun dan jelek yang biasanya menyapanya ceria.

Dia melihat sudt-sudut taman berharap Kai sedang duduk di salah satu tempat, tapi nihil. Luhan bahkan tidak menemukan batang hidung Kai di sini.

'Eonnie.. kau ingin duduk dimana? Apa kau mencari sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan kyungsoo membubarkan fokus luhan mencari Kai

"Ah tidak apa-apa kyung. Mari kita duduk di bawah pohon itu saja. Sepertinya di sana nyaman."

"Baiklah.. "

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon itu , mereka melakukan peroses belajar di sana. Sudah 2 jam berlalu dan kyungsoo mulai merasa bosan. Luhan rasa pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup.

"Kau tunggulah di sini, aku akan belikan bubble tea untukmu."

"Wah asik... "

Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan ke kedai bubble tea yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Luhan eonnie..." suara itu mengintrupsi luhan membuatnya menoleh ke arah datangnya suara

"ahh. Kai.. dari mana saja kau? Aku mencari mu dari tadi"

"Ak-aku ada urusan tadi"

"Benarkah? Urusan apa?"

"Aku tadi mengantar mama ku ke bandara.'

"ohh" luhan malah ber oh ria.

Sebenarnya Kai berbohong. Dia sudah sampai di sini beberapa jam lalu tapi peyakit laknatnya itu membuatnya harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Rasanya Kai sangat muak dengan penyakitnya. Penyakitnya membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia.

"Lalu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

"Dia ada di bawah pohon di taman sana.. Ayo kita kesana aku sudah selesai membeli minumnya"

"Baiklah eonnie"

Luhan dan Kai berjalan ke taman dimana Kyungsoo berada

"Hai eonnie, kau lama sekali"

Deg!

Wajah itu, wajah yang selalu mebuat Kai terpesona. Wajah yang membuatnya bertahan.

"Hai , kyungsoo sapa lah Kai juga"

"Hai Kai,,"

"Oh ,,h-hai,, kyungsoo"

Kai tidak tahu harus apa. Dia bahkan tergagap menjawab kyungsoo. Tubuhnya serasa terbang saat ini. Dia sudah sering bertemu kyungsoo , tapi tetap saja kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuat dia gemetar setiap bertemu kyungsoo.

"Kau dari mana saja Kai? Aku dan Luhan eonnie sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam?"

"eh , benarkah kalian menungguku? " kai merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Mungkin maksud Kyungsoo dia yang menunggumu. Dia sampai tidak fokus belajar tadi gara-gara kau tak ada. Dia pasti takut kalau kau tidak datang. Aku bilang padanya kalau kau sering kesini, jadi aku mengajaknya belajar di sini. Saat kau tidak ada di sini , aku rasa dia sangat kecewa"

"Sudah cukup eonnie hentikan." Pipi kyungsoo semerah tomat sekarang. Dia terlalu malu untuk menatap Kai.

"Tuh kai , lihat saja dia. Dia malu-malu dihadapan mu"

"tidak, siapa yang malu-malu" Kyungsoo malah dibuat salah tingkah oleh Luhan .

Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang salah tingkah di depan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sementara itu)

Tap ..

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah kaki ini berjalan dengan pasti melewati lorong gelap yang memiliki banyak sel di dalamnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Xi Mian Chu"

"Ka-kau?"

"Apa kau rindu pada ku? Hahaha"

"Mau apa kau ke sini dasar sialan"

"Tentu saja melihat keadaan mu jalang. Ku kira kau sudah membusuk di penjara, ternyata kau kuat juga"

"Apa kau pikir kau sudah menang hah? Lihat saja , aku akan balas semuanya"

"hahahah" dia hanya berjalan meminggalkan Xi Mian Chu dengan tawa keyakinannya. Dia seperti orang yang paling menang di sini

"Kau lihat saja , akan ku hancurkan keluargamu Oh Sehun" Xi Mian Chu mengancam Sehun yang pergi menjauhinya dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan seringai mu? Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Kau mau mebalas ku? Dalam mimpimu jalan idiot ,, hahahah"

Sehun pergi meninggalkan wanita itu dengan tawa nya

"Tunggu lah saja Oh sehun, Lihat dan perhatikan saat kehancuran mu datang" wanita bernama Xi Mian Chu itu mendengus dalam sel dinginnya , menatap tajam ke arah punggung pemuda yang dengan gagah meninggalkannya

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

Hemm , ch 7 nya selesai nih. Udah mulai sweet ya HunHan nya, tinggal KaiSoo nya ya In progres hihihi :D makasih ya yang udah main kesini. Beri review nya juseyo...

Laflaf({})


	8. Chapter 8

Hai readers-deul...

Saya mau minta maaf ya sebelumnya , di chapter itu sempet ada typo yang Kai manggil Luhan eonnie. Kekeke~ sepertinya saya sudah ngantuk waktu ngetik itu.

Makasih ya buat yang udah ngingetin, berarti kalian menghayati ff saya #aseek

Jangan bosen-bosen ngeriview yaa, saya butuh banget review kalian agar nanti ff saya semakin baik kedepannya.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

No Bash.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

"Kau dari mana saja oh sehun?" suara itu menginntrupsi saat sehun baru saja memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"Appa? Kenapa appa tidak masuk kerja?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Appa tanya dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku hanya habis mencari udara segar"

"benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja" Sehun menjawab sambil berjalan , dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah

"Kau bohong. Tadi tuan Kim bilang kau habis menemui Mian Chu , bukan kah begitu?" tuan oh kini duduk di sofa yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan sofa yang sehun tiduri.

"Lalu kalau iya kenapa?" Sehun hanya bertanya dengan wajah datarnya yang menghadap ke tv di depannya

"Mau apa kau menemuinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuinya. Dia sudah mati atau belum , itu saja"

"Sehun, dia sudah mendapat hukuman atas kesalahannya. Berhentilah untuk mempedulikannya"

"Tapi menurutku hukuman itu tidak cukup untuknya"

"Oh Sehun, kau selalu saja membantah appa." Kini tuan Oh meninggikan suaranya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sehun bangun dan menatap tajam appanya

"Apa appa mau membelanya? Apa appa lupa apa yang sudah dia lakukan heum? Jalang itu berusaha merebut appa dari hidup eomma. Karena jalang itu eomma meninggal. Dan karena eomma meninggal kyungsoo jadi seperti itu. Lalu hukumannya hanya dipenjara? Apa menurut appa itu setimpal? Dia merusak keluargaku , dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sebelum dia mati. Aku benci padanya dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya. Appa jangan pernah mengurusi urusan ku dengan jalang murahan itu. "

Sehun meninggalkan appa nya yang hanya bisa mengelus keningnya. Semua ini memang membuat Sehun tertekan, tapi appanya tidak mau dia dalam masalah mengingat Mian Chu bukan lah orang yang mudah menyerah. Appa nya tak ingin Sehun terluka , itu saja. Namun dari awal kebencian Sehun membuat dirinya tak pernah mendegarkan appanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Satu persatu tangga dia naiki dengan amarahnya . Sungguh, rasanya dia ingin memukul atau melakukan apapun yang dapat meluapkan amarahnya.

Ceklek

Dia melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya saat Sehun hendak masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Oh astaga, apa ini? Dia merasa tegang . Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan masih mengenakan baju mandi yang terbuka di bagian dadanya. Rambutnya yang basah sungguh menggairahkan. Butiran air yang jatuh menuruni wajah sampai masuk ke dalam belahan dadanya itu membuat Sehun panas dingin. Dalam emosi seperti ini Sehun yakin dia akan gagal menahan hasratnya.

"Lu.." Sehun berjalan dan mendekati luhan yang ingi menuruni tangga .

"Ada apa?" Luhan menjawab dengan santai.

Sungguh, sehun sama sekali tidak fokus pada wajah luhan, dia hanya memerhatikan kaki jenjang Luhan yang sangat sexy. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah pria yang normal. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Dia menarik tangan luhan dan membawanya paksa ke kamarnya.

Bruk

Dia membanting tubuh Luhan ke kasur dengan kasarnya.

Luhan tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan sehun, tapi dia mendapat alarm buruk dari dirinya . Dia berusaha bangun sebelum sehun berbuat yang macam-macam padanya

Sayang sekali dia terlambat. Kini Sehun sudah menindih tubuh mungiknya dan mengunci semua gerakannya. Sehun menatap tajam mata luhan membuat gadis ini bergedik ngeri.

"A-a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan se..."

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu saja saat sehun mulai mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bawah luhan bergantian. Luhan berusaha memberontak, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan tenaga seorang Oh Sehun ini.

"Ngh.."

Desahan itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya saat tangan sehun mulai menegelus paha mulusnya. Kesempatan itu Sehun gunakan untuk memasukan lidahnya dan mencium Luhan lebih dalam. Sehun mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulut hangat luan.

Tangan nya masih meraba paha halus luhan yang terus membuat luhan tak bisa apa-apa.

Sehun membuka baju mandi luhan , dan langsung terpampang jelas seluruh keindahan tubuh luhan.

Dia mulai turun dan menciumi nipple luhan. Sungguh Luhan merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Ini sungguh membuatnya terbang jauh.

"Ouh.. henti...kan..ahh..kau...mau..mmmppphhh..apa..hh" Luhan sangat sulit bicara dalam situasi saat ini

"sehun melihat wajah luhan yang merem-melek karena kelakuannya. Dia langsung membuka celananya dan juga bajunya. Fullnaked. Dia mencoba membagunkan luhan. Dia mengocok miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut luhan

"Manjakan dia lu,,"

Luhan tak bisa apa-apa , dia merasa mulutnya penuh saat ini. Sehun mulai bergerak maju mundur , membuat batang gagahnya itu menusuk dalam mulut luhan.

"Ohh..lu..kau..sungguh nikamthhh..ahh.." Sehun merancau keenakan. Service yang diberikan luhan sungguh membuatnya merem melek

"oh...teruss..ini...nikamta lu,,, ouh.."

Dia merasakan kalau dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Dia mempercepat gerakannya dan

Crot...

Spermanya keluar dalam mulut luhan

Uhuk..uhuk..

Luhan tersedak karena itu, Sehun langsug mencium luhan dan membantunya menghabiskan cairannya..

Sehun kembali meniduri luhan .

"jadilah milik ku seutuhnya lu.." sehun membisikan kata itu dengan seduktif

"Andwae sehun kumohon.. " Mata luhan berkaca kaca menatap milik Sehun yang sudah siap masuk. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau milik sehun yang sebesar itu akan memasuki tubuhnya

"Aku janji akan pelan – pelan , bersiaplah lu"

"And..."

Tanpa mendengarkan luhan sehun mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole luhan. Sehun langsung memasukkan penisnya tanpa ada pelonggaran terlebih dahulu membuat luhan terperanjat kesakitan

"Sakitt...ahhh... sehun .. hentikan.. kumohon ,, ini sangat sakit..ahh.."

Sehun tidak tega melihat luhan, miliknya bahkan belum setengah masuk tapi luhan sudah menangis kesakitan

"sst.. lu, dengarkan aku. Kau boleh lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Ini memang akan sakit tapi percaya lah kalau ini akan membuatmu ketagihan lu"

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat sehun mencoba lagi menerobos masuk. Tubuhnya bagai di belah dua.. Dia menarik seprai kasurnya dengan erat. Ini sangat..sangat..lah sakit. Luhan bahkan belum pernah melakukan ini

"AAAARRGHHH" Luhan menjerit sangat kencang saat sehun berhasil menembus selaput darahnya. Cairan merah segar itu mengalir keluar dari vaginanya. Luhan menangis, namun sehun mengecup matanya yang terpejam.

"Lihat aku lu"

Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap mata sehun

"Terima kasih karena menjadikan ku yang pertama lu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado"

"Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk ragu.

Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya konstan , membuat gadis dibawahnya ini mendesah

"ohh...appo sehun..appo .. hentikan...ahh..ahh.."

Sehun melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Desahan kesakitan Luhan kini berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan...

"Ouch,,,, aahh...sehunhhh..ah..ah.."

"bagus lu...sebut...sebut..namaku...ahh..."

"Sehunhh..ah..."

"Kau .. sangat..ahh...nikamthh.."

Sehun mempercepat geraknnya membuat tubuh luhan terhentak hentak

"ouhh...faster...sehun..ahh..."

Dia sungguh menikmati permainan sehun. Apa kah ini rasanya bercinta..?

"Oh.. i wanna cum..ah..."

"bersama lu"

"Sshhh... ahhh..." desahan luhan mengalun bagai musik yang sangat sehun suka. Dia rasa sudah hampir klimaks. Dia mempercepat gerakannya. Dan

CROT

CROT

Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Cairan sehun masuk kedalam hole luhan. Selebihnya keluar bercampur dengan darah luhan. Sehun ambruk di samping luhan. Nafasnya sengal begitupun dengan luhan.

"Terima kasih untuk ini lu, aku mencintaimu"

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia malah menangis .

"Ada apa lu, " Sehun mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Aku..aku takut..."

"Kau tidak perlu takut lu"

"Tapi aku sudah kotor...aku .. aku.."

"Sstt. Dengarkan aku. Kau tidak perlu takut, setiap orang pasti akan melakukan sex . aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti"

"Kau berjanji?" Luhan menatap sehun penuh harap

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk rusa kesayangannya itu , "Iya, aku berjanji"

Luhan bersembunyi dalam dekapan sehun. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Mereka tidur bersama.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Kyungsoo ada di luar mendengarkan semua desahan dan erangan itu.

Kyungsoo POV

Apa itu? Mereka bercinta? Oh astaga, apa aku tidak bermimpi? Dasar Oh Sehun, dia selalu saja menyebutku jalang saat aku bercinta dengan orang lain, tapi kenyataannya dia malah mencuri keperawanan anak orang. Hahaha.

Aku benar benar tertawa mendengar semua desahan tadi. Tak ku sangka kalau kakak ku itu tidak pandai menyembunyikan hasratnya. Aku rasa aku akan punya kakak ipar dan keponakan sebentar lagi, ahahahah

Kyungsoo POV End

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya , dia mengecek ponselnya. Raut wajah nya berubah kecewa saat tidak mendapati pesan dari Kai. Kenapa dia tidak ada kabar? Kemana dia sebenarnya?

Kyungsoo sungguh khawatir mengingat Kai mengidap sebuah penyakit.

To: Si Cupu hitam

Pesan : Kai, apa kau baik baik saja?

Setelah pesannya terkirim dia mlempar ponselnya ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Kai. Dia berulang kali mengecek layar ponselnya namun nihil

45 menit

Kyungsoo menunggu dan terus menunggu sampai dia ketiduran

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sementara Itu)

"Kau harus segera pergi berobat Kai. Pergilah ke Jepang atau Amerika sekalian. Kondisi mu semakin memburuk" Seseorang dengan jubah putih itu berusaha membujuk pasien nya.

"Kau tau Jongdae? Ada satu hal yang membuat aku tak bisa pergi"

"tapi kau sekarat kai, tak bisakah kau mengerti?" Wajahnya berubah pasi karena temannya yang tak mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apa kau mau meninggalkan Min Seok dan berpisah dengannya dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Tentu tidak , aku mencintainya . Aku tak bisa meninggalkan dia lama-lama"

"Kalau begitu itulah jawaban ku. Aku..aku mencintai seseorang. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya."

"Apakah Kyungsoo orangnya? Gadis yang selalu kau kagumi di SMA? "

"Kau tau segalanya tentangku kan? Jadi aku mohon mengertilah"

"Kai, kanker otak mu sudah masuk stadium 3, apa kau mau menunggu hingga stadium akhir? Apa kalau kau mati , Kyungsoo akan menangisi mu?"

"Tidak. Aku malah berharap saat aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini , dia bisa bahagia dan sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata. Itulah kenapa aku tidak bilang soal penyakitku"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bukankah dia tau? Bukankah dia pengajar Kyungsoo?"

"Aku percaya padanya. Aku sudah bilang aku tak mau Kyungsoo bersedih. Biarkan hanya kenangan indah tentang ku yang Kyungsoo simpan bukan kenangan tentang penyakit ku"

"Kau dibutakan cinta Kai, aku tidak mengerti" Jongdae hanya tersenyum masam dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

From : Si Pororo manis

Pesan : Kai , apa kau baik-baik saja?

To : Si Pororo manis

Pesan: Heum.. Nan Gwaenchana... Ada apa ?

Drt .. Drt..

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Dia terbangun . entah kenapa dia bisa mendengarnya saat tidur. Apa di dalam mimipinya dia juga menunggu kai? Entahlah

From : Si Cupu Hitam

Pesan : Heum... Nan Gwaenchana.. Ada apa?

"syukurlah dia tak apa" dia bergurau dalam hati.

Kyungsoo langsung menelpon Kai karena ingin berbicara langsung dengan pria itu.

"Yeoboseyo Kai..."

"Ne, yeoboseyo kyung, ada apa?"

"Bisa temani aku membeli boneka baru? Setelah itu kita beli baju untuk kita. Lalu kita makan bersama"

"Wow, wow , wow. Satu-satu cantik. Kau ingin kemana sebenarnya?"

"ihh..pokoknya ke semua tempat yang aku sebutkan tadi"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kita bertemu di taman ne?"

"Ne arraso.. sampai jumpa kai"

Plip..

Dan panggilan itu terputus.

"Hari ini aku akan buat dia nyaman di dekat ku " bisik kyungsoo dalam hati

Dia melompat dari kasurnya dan mulai memilih milih baju.

Hari ini dia akan pergi seharian bersama Kai. Dia janji akan tunjukan pada Kai kalau dia sudah mulai jadi anak yang baik.

(Sementara Itu)

"aku akan buat kenangan yang manis untuk mu sebelum aku pergi kyung"

Tes

Gumaman nya membuat air matanya menetes

"Kau akan bahagia pernah mengenalku Kyung, akan kubuat seperti itu. Aku janji"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wahh segini dulu ya nc nya. Saya agak gemeteran kalo negtik nc ._. Mian,,,, Nanti saya usahain lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

Review ya yyang udah mampir

Laflaf({})


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeong readers...

Saya balik lagi nih, semoga aja pada masih mau baca ff tijel saya hoho ... XD

Jangan lupa review yaa , buat yang baru berkujung follow sama favorite yaaa.

Maaf kalo tijel huhuuhu :'(

/.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baca FF Yaoi saya juga yaaa

s/11604275/1/Hiuku-Luhan-Saranghae

.

.

.

.

.

Mau review sama follow sama favorite nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf typo yaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

No Bash

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

.

Laf({})

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Kai masih menunggu Kyungsoo di taman itu. Taman tempat mereka berjanji bertemu.

"Kai..." suara itu mengintrupsi membuat sang pemilik menoleh .

"Kau sudah datang" dia mencoba mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aish.. aku pasti membuat mu menunggu lama ya, maafkan aku ne"

"Ah , tidak apa-apa. Kau datang 1000 tahun lagi pun akan kutunggu"

BLUSH!

Kyungsoo yakin pipinya semerah tomat saat ini.

"Ka-kau berlebihan Kai"

"Aku serius. Contohnya sekarang, kau sangat cantik saat ini"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau tau Kai, sebenarnya kau bisa membuat para gadis tergila-gila" kata – kata itu keluar dari mulut nya dengan senyum dan sedikit seringai.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kai yang tak mengerti hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Sudah , ikut aku ." Kyungsoo menarik tangan kai dan membawa nya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun . Secercap cahaya berhasil menembus kelopak mata indah itu.

Saat pandangannya mulai jelas , hanya satu sosok yang ia lihat. Sosok dengan wajah yang tegas. Sosok dengan rahang yang kuat . Sosok yang saat ini terpejam santai membuat karisma nya terlihat jelas di mata Luhan.

Luhan sangat mencintai sosok ini. Bahkan kesuciaannya pun dia serahkan untuk sosok ini. Sosok yang merubah dunia sepi Luhan menjadi dunia yang berwarna dan indah.

Luhan terlonjak saat tiba-tiba kedua mata itu terbuka dengan bulatnya.

"Ada apa Chagiya..? " Bahkan suaranya saja berhasil membuat hati luhan terkapar.

"Ah.. aniyaa. Tidak apa-apa sehunnie..."

"Apa kau menyesal lu? Apa kau marah atas perlakuan ku?"

Luhan hanya terdiam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dari pandangan itu.

"Lu..aku mohon jawab aku"

"A..aku...aku tidak tau .." Suara nya sudah mulai bergetar, dia berusaha keras menahan bulir bulir itu jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Sehun megusap wajahnya. Dia sangat tidak tega melihat luhan. Dia seperti habis memperkosa nya dan bukan bercinta dengannya.

"Lu..tatap mataku" Sehun mengangkat dagu luhan agar mata mereka benar-benar bertemu

"Kau percaya pada ku kan?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu dengan beberapa air yang turun dari matanya .

"Kalau kau percaya padaku , kau tidak perlu takut. Apa ada kebohongan dimata ku heum?"

Luhan menatap mana Sehun lekat-lekat dan menggeleng.

"Itu karena aku benar – benar sayang padamu lu. Yang tadi kita lakukan adalah bercinta dan bukan nya sex. Aku melaukan itu karena aku mencintaimu bukan karena napsu semata. Aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu nanti. Sekarang hapus air matamu. Aku mau mandi setelah itu kita jalan bersama. Nampaknya malam ini para bintang ingin kita melihat mereka hihihi." Sehun berusaha menghibur Luhan yang sangat lugu itu. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan apa-apa dan luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sampai Sehun kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa bawa aku kesini?"

"Sudahlah. Tunggu dan perhatikan"

Kyungsoo melenggang pergi menemui pemilik salon tempat mereka berdua sekarang. Pemilik salon itu mengangguk seakan mengerti maksud dari omongan kyungsoo.

Kai dibawa oleh anak buah nya , mereka menyeretnya karena Kai sempat tidak mau .

(1 Jam Kemudian)

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar dekat. Pria dengan jeans panjang dan kaos abu abu yang ia kenakan mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang dia lihat, tapi yang jelas majalah yang ia pegang terjatuh dari pegangan tangan lembutnya.

"K..K..Kai?" Kyungsoo bertanya kikuk. Dia seperti melihat malaikat jatuh dari langit.

"Apa ini terlihat aneh?" Kai terus saja memeriksa penampilannya yang membuat Kyungsoo tergagap gagap untuk bicara.

"Kau benar – benar Kai? Kai Jongie-ya?" Kyungsoo masih memastikan sambil meraba – raba wajah Kai.

"Tentu saja ini aku bodoh . Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Aneh? Kau sungguh tampan , sungguh. Aku sampai tidak percaya Kai yang hitam dan cupu itu bisa menjadi Kai yang menawan seperti ini."

"Jadi kau suka penampilan ku?"

Sangat..sangat..suka" Kyungsoo bahkan mengancungkan kedua jempol nya untuk Kai.

"Kau jadi pergi tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Wah aku akan pamer pada dunia kalau seorang Kyungsoo sedang menggandeng pria tampan. Kajja!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai semangat keluar dari salon itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai lu?" suara itu terdengar hangat saat Luhan baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Duduk dan makanlah! Aku sudah buatkan sarapan ini untuk mu" lanjutnya

"Baik Sehunna.." Dia duduk dengan manis dan menyantap makanan nya ditemani sepasang mata yang tak henti-hentinya memeperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu sehunna?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti sampai sekarang. Sihir apa yang kau gunakan? Kenapa aku begitu tergila-gila padamu. Kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang gila?"

"Kau berlebihan sehun..." gadis itu tersenyum centil yang membuat pria di depannya seperti ingin memakannya.

Drt...Drt...

"Maaf sehunna, aku mau angkat telepon dulu"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Jujur dia kesal karena ada orang yang mengganggu waktunya dengan luhan.

.

.

.

".

.

.

"Yeoboseyo.. ne.."

"..."

"Mwo? Ji..jinjja? "

"..."

"Aku akan kesana sekarang. Aku mohon tunggu aku."

.

.

"Ada apa lu? " Sehun bingung melihat wajah luhan yang mulai panik. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang tadi menelponnya?

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit dulu hun, aku..aku mungkin tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" hatinya mulai tak sabar. Gejolak amarah sudah mengulut perasaannya.

"Aeri sakit, dia butuh aku. Dia kritis dan belum sadar , aku harus menemaninya "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Aku juga membutuhkan mu lu. Tidak , aku sama sekali tidak akan mengizinkan mu. Tetap lah disini."

"Aku mohon mengerti lah"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI AKU" Sehun membentak luhan tepat di wajah nya membuat gadis ini tertegun kaget. Apa ini sehun yang dia kenal?

Tetesan air bening itu mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Seberapa keras pun dia menahannya isakan itu tetap lolos dari mulut luhan.

"Hiks...apa ini ..hiks..kau yang sebenarnya?hiks..hiks.."

Sehun jadi merasa bersalah melihat luhan . Dia hanya emosi tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud membentak apalahi membuat luhan menangis. Sungguh dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membentak orang yang ia cintai.

"Lu..aku .. aku minta maaf" Sehun menggandeng Luhan dan mencoba menjelaskan. Namun Luhan malah menepak tangannya dan menatap tajam mata tajam Luhan yang sama sekali belum pernah Sehun lihat.

"Lepaskan aku! " Ucapnya tegas.

"Lu.." lirih Sehun

"Kau tidak tau betapa pentingnya aeri di hidupku. Dia sudah seperti adik ku. Dia satu satu nya orang yang aku anggap sebagai keluarga ku begitu juga sebalikya. Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu tanpa melihat sekitarmu. Kau Oh Sehun yang egois yang selalu saja harus dapat apa yang kau mau. "

"Tidak lu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." Sehun jadi bingung sendiri ingin mengatakan apa pada gadis yang saat ini menatap nya tegas.

"Dari semua pepatah korea , ada satu untuk mu. Jadilah di posisi ku. Kau tidak pernah merasakan duka anak panti seperti ku. Itulah kenapa kau selalu ambisius untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Cobalah lihat sekitar mu. Aku rasa lebih baik aku malah tidak usah balik kesini lagi. Aku Xi Luhan hari ini mengudurkan diri sebagai pengajar adikmu itu. Kau tidak perlu membayar ku. Terima kasih dan permisi.."

Luhan menghentakan kakinya yakin meninggalkan istana mewah itu. Dia benar-benar ergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Ah sial..." batin Sehun.

Dia memencet beberapa papan tombol di ponsel nya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo hyung, bisa bantu aku?"

"..."

"Ne , tunggu aku ditempat biasa.."

Plip

Dan panggilan itu pun berakhir.

Sehun segera menaiki mobilnya dan tancap gas ke tempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Fiuh.. akhirnya bisa next chapter juga. Maaf ya chapter nya pendek . Mulai sekarang mungkin hanya akan sepanjang ini karena udah mulai sibuk banget menjelang cup sekolah. Insya Allah nanti setelah Cup akan aku panjangin lagi..

Makasih ya buat yang udah dateng. Jangan lupa follow, favorite dan review yaa..

Baca ff yaoi aku juga ya

s/11604275/1/Hiuku-Luhan-Saranghae

jangan lupa review di sana juga. Follow dan fovorite juga. Ditunggu lho.. wkwkwk

LafLaf({})


	10. Chapter 10

Hai chingu...

Masih adakah yang minat ff saya? #mukananya

Follow sama favorite nya nambah alhamdulillah..

Semoga bisa terus nambah ya.. Aamiin.. Promote ff saya ke pacar,teman,keluarga atau siapapun buat read , follow, sama favorite ya.

Oh iya, baca juga ff saya yang "Hiuku Luhan Saranghae "

Rekomendasiin sekalian, soalnya masih dikit follow sama favoitenya.

Jebal sarang juseyeo...

Yaudah yuk cus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf typo yang bertebaran

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo memanggil pria taman di sampingnya yang membuat si pemilik nama menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ada apa Kyung?"

"Kau...eum.. sejak kapan kau memperhatikan ku? Maksudku, sejak kapan kau mengidolakanku?"

Sungguh pertanyaan itu membuatnya bingung harus jawab apa. Kenapa dia bisa bertanya seperti itu? Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia sudah sangat menyukai nya dari MOS hari pertama.

"Kau kenapa diam?"

Hanya pertanyaan seperti itu mampu membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"A-Aku...eng..aku..aku hanya suka melihat mu. Ya, sebenarnya sudah dari hari pertama masuk. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak punya niat jahat. Seperti hal-hal gila agar kau bertekuk lutut."

Kai terpaksa membuka semuanya kepada gadis di hadapannya.

"Ohh jadi begitu.."

Hening...

Semua kembali hening.

"Kai, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau"

"Aku?" Kai sungguh bingung dengan perkataan itu.

"Kau.. Sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Apa itu parah?"

GREB!

Kai pucat seketika. Apakah kyungsoo sudah tau yang sebenarnya? Apa luhan yang menceritakannya?

"Kau hanya bilang kau sakit tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu. "

Syukurlah.. ternyata kyungsoo tidak tau. Hatinya sangat lega saat ini.

"Eum.. bukan penyakit serius "

Drt..drt..

"Tunggu Kai ponselku berbunyi."

"Baik, angkatlah"

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Bisakah kau ketempat biasa.?" Suara di sebrang sana terasa sangat berat.

"Ada apa chanyeol oppa?"

"Luhan pergi"

"APA?" kalimat singkat itu mampu membuat kyungsoo terkejut. Matanya membelalak. Hatinya marah dan pikirannya bingung.

"Baik..tunggu aku"

Plip!

Dan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Ini chanyeol oppa. Dia bilang Luhan eonnie pergi."

"Apa ? bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Luhan noona pergi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Iya.. aku ikut. Ayo !"

Kyungsoo dan Kai berlari bersama . Sebenarnya ada apa?

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menapaki lorong rumah sakit.

Kamar 12A lantai 16. Dia terus mengingat angka-angka itu. Angka – angka tempat dimana Aeri dirawat.

Ceklek.!

Dia membuka pintu kamar aeri. Dia melihat sosok malaikat kecilnya sedang terbaring dengan jarum infus dimana-mana. Matanya terpejam membuat air mata luhan terjatuh bebas.

"Aeri,," panggilnya lirih

"Ini lulu eonnie.. Ireona chagi...jebal ireona..hiks.." luhan mulai terisak.

"Aeri..hikss hikss.. kau dengar kan? Kalau kau dengar ayo bangun. Aku mohon.."

Nihil ..

Bahkan aeri tidak bergeming

Luhan mendekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang terus meluap. Dia berlari keluar. Dia sungguh tak sanggup menahannya. Dia berlari ke taman rumah sakit dan menangis disana.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" suara itu tiba-tiba datang , membuat Luhan menengok ke arah datangnya suara.

"Aku..aku tidak apa-apa" luhan menjawabnya dengan ramah.

"Kau bohong. Lalu apa itu? Bukankah itu air mata?" namja ini merubah posisinya menjadi bertekuk lutut di hadapan Luhan.

"K..Kau..kau kenapa seperti ini. Duduklah , aku tidak nyaman"

"Mian.." namja itu lalu duduk di samping luhan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Kau siapa? Apa kau pasien disini?"

"Heum.." namja itu mengangguk.

"Aku sedang terapi. Aku punya penyakit aneh. Syndrome guillain barre. "

"Penyakit apa itu? "

"Aneh bukan? Kau saja bingung mendengar namanya apalagi aku yang menderitanya"

"Siapa namamu?" Luhan masih mempertahankan predikat manisnya

"Nama ku Yifan. Wu Yi Fan"

"Kau peranakan cina?"

"Iya.. kau juga? "

"Heumm" Luhan mengangguk manis

"Kau panggil aku Kris saja."

"Heumm. Sudah berapa lama kau disini kris?"

"Aku ? hampir 5 tahun"

"hell what? 5 tahun? Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku membohongi orang yang ku kenal?"

"Kau terapi selama itu? Apa penyakit mu cukup parah?"

"Mungkin iya. Kau pasien juga disini?"

"Hemm bukan. Aku menjenguk adik kecil ku. Dia baru berumur 7 tahun. Tapi dia sedang kritis sekarang. "

"Dia sakit?"

"Iya, aku rasa bawaan lahir."

"Keturunan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku dan dia sama sama anak panti. Siapa orang tua kami , kami tidak tahu."

"Maaf "

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Eumm aku harus pulang Kris. Sampai jumpa. Istirahatlah." Lanjutnya

Dia pergi meninggalkan kris yang masih tersenyum menatapnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa..." suara melengking kyungsoo berhasil membuat 2 namja tampan yang sedari tadi menunggu ini menoleh.

"Kau sudah datang ? loh,, siapa ini?" Sehun menunjuk laki-laki yang ikut dengan nya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sehun membentak Luhan" dengan enteng kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut chanyeol yang langsung berhadiah tatappan mematikan sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang bersedakap duduk sambil melotot.

"Aku menunggu.." ucapnya dingin.

Sungguh, rasanya sehun ingin lari saja. Kalau adiknya sudah seperti ini , appa saja tidak berani menegurnya. Apa lagi dia? Matilah kau Sehun

"Jadi..eumm..sebenernya..aku..a..aku.."

BRAK!

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja membuat Sehun dan 2 namja disebelahnya terlonjak kaget. Jantung ketiga namja ini hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya.

"Bicara yang jelas!" bentaknya.

"Ehh..Haaaahh.." Sehun menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara.

"Jadi kau tau kan tadi aku habis ..eumm"

"Mengambil keperawanan orang?"

Perkatan kyungsoo sungguh tak ada sensor sama sekali. Entah dia sedang kesal atau karena dia sudah terbiasa.

"Iya.. jadi aku tadi membuatkan dia makanan lalu kami makan bersama" ucap sehun kembali menjelaskan

"Lanjutkan" jawab kyungsoo datar.

"Iya , dan tadi ada yang menelponnya. Mungkin dia keluarga pantinya. Sepertinya adiknya sakit. Dia minta izin pergi, tapi untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya karena aku juga membutuhkannya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku terlalu hilang kontrol dan membentaknya. Kau tau , sama saat kau membantahku."

"Oh astaga. Kau membentaknya seperti kau membentak ku? yang benar saja, apa kau gila? Hei .. dia itu gadis lembut bodoh. Tak peduli seberapa tegar dia dan seceria apapun dia. Kau sungguhh menyebalkan. Apa kau ingin aku pukul?"

"Ya,, ini belom selesai.. jadi dia pergi dan bilang kalau dia.."

"Dia apa? " tanya Kyungsoo penasaran .

"Dia mengundurkan diri?"

"APA?"

Sungguh kyungsoo benar-benar emosi. Dia berdiri dan mengardik kakaknya di cafe itu.

"Hei Oh sehun. Kenapa kau sampai membuat dia seperti itu? Dasar laki-laki bajingan. Kalau kau mencintainya harusnya kau mengerti dia. Buanglah rasa egoismu itu brengsek. Dia satu-satunya harapan ku dan kau mengusirnya. Kau tidak menahannya? Laki-laki macam apa kau ini? Setelah kau ambil selaput dara nya kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja? Dasar kurang ajar. Lebih baik kau mati saja. Aku sudah muak padamu. Namja idiot" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan mebuatnya pergi menjau.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Mungkin semua ini memang salahnya. Apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sama dengan yang Luhan katakan. Dia adalah laki-laki egois yang tak tau diri. Apa gunanya dia? Sungguh dia bingung.

"Hei sudah lah" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Sehun dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku ada cara agar gadismu kembali?" lanjutnya

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Hai.. aku udah selesai nih ch 10 nya. Maaf ya mulai sekarang bakal dikit-dikit chapternya. Soalnya udah mulai sibuk nih , huft ._.

Baca ff yaoi aku juga ya yang "Hiuku Luhan Saranghae"

Jangan lupa review nya buat yang disana dan disnin. Hihihi

Minta follow sama favorite juga ya

Laflaf({})


	11. Chapter 11

Annyeong...

Aku balik nih ,

Masih adakah yang minat baca ff ini?

Follow nya gak nambah masa :'( #Curhat

Hihihi gapapa asal masih ada yang mau berkunjung aku udah seneng J

Love You readers kesayangan Seva... ({})

Langsung scroll aja ya...!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No Bash

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saranghanda ({})

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk , dia tak tau harus pergi kemana. Dia tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah Sehun. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa Sehun akan mencarikan pengajar lain untuk nya? Pengajar yang bisa ia tiduri seperti Luhan?

Sungguh , mengingat itu membuat Luhan ingin teriak sekarang. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Suster tolong ada pasien kambuh di taman.."

Tiba-tiba ada salah satu suster berteriak dari belakang meminta tolong membuat Luhan menoleh. Beberapa suster lainnya berlarian mengikuti instruksi suster tadi.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian suster itu kembali. Masih dalam keadaan berlari dengan pasien yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Pasien itu menggeliat dan kejang – kejang, sebernanya cukup mengerikan bagi Luhan. Saat pasien itu di dorong melewati Luhan , Luhan membelalakkan matanya bulat-bulat

"Kris.."Lirihnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa recana mu hyung? " tanya sehun dengan tatapan antusias ke Chanyeol

"Kalau menurut ku begini. Kau bilang kau sudah menyetubuhi nya bukan? Maksudku , kau yang pertama?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin

"Nah, kau jadikan saja itu sebagai cara membawanya kembali."

"Katakan padanya kalau sulit bagi seorang wanita yang sudah tidak punya selaput darah lagi untuk melanjutkan hidup. Katakan kalau setiap laki-laki ingin jadi yang pertama. Lalu katakan lah sedalam apa perasaan mu"

"Apa kau menggunakan cara itu untuk membujuk baekhyun?"

"Enak saja. Asal kau tau ya, aku tidak pernah membentaknya setelah mengambil selaput darah nya. Kalau itu aku lakukan, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membawanya kembali dan tak akan bisa kecanduan tubuhnya seperti sekarang" Chanyeol tersenyum layaknya om-om club malam.

"Aish hyung.. aku kira kau sudah pernah mencobanya. Bagaimana aku tau cara ini akan berhasil ? Kalau gagal bagaimana? Apa aku harus kehilangan dia selamanya? Aku tidak mau"

.

Pletak!

.

"Aduh sakit hyung , kenapa kau memukul ku?"

"Hay bocah ingusan. Kalau kau tidak mencobanya maka bagaimana kau tau kalau cara itu akan berhasil ? aku memang belum pernah mencobanya, tapi aku rasa baekhyun berbeda dengan Luhan. Luhan lebih mudah diluluhkan aku rasa. Jadi jangan merengek terus seperti bayi berpopok dan lakukan apa yang aku bilang."

"Ba-Baiklah ('_')\" Sehun memasang posisi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang malah mencari pelayang sexy.

"Dasar mesum, kuadukan pada baekhyun baru tau rasa " batin sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih tak percaya kalau yang diliat nya tadi adalah Kris yang ia temui di taman.

Dia mencoba menarik suster yang baru saja mengantar kris ke kamarnya tadi.

"Maaf suster, pasien tadi-eum-maksudku Kris. Apa dia baik – baik saja?"

"Oh pasien syndrome itu? Dia sudah disini 5 tahun , tapi aku lihat dia tidak membaik sama sekali. Entahlah , penyakit aneh nya belum ada obatnya sebenarnya. "

"Apa? Jadi selama 5 tahun dirawat disini belum ada obat untuknya?"

"Ya begitulah,"

"Kalau boleh saya tau , syndrome guillain barre itu penyakit yang seperti apa ya?"

"dari hasil diagnosa pihak rumah sakit , penyakit ini sepertinya bukan penyakit yang berasal dari dalam korea. Penyakit ini seperti menyerang syaraf. Gejala-gejala yang dapat timbul pada penderita SGB adalah kehilangan sensitivitas, seperti kesemutan, kebas (mati rasa), rasa terbakar, atau nyeri, dengan pola persebaran yang tidak teratur dan dapat berubah-ubah. Kelumpuhan pada pasien SGB biasanya terjadi dari bagian tubuh bawah ke atas atau dari luar ke dalam secara bertahap, namun dalam waktu yang bervariasi. Penderita SGB parah, kerusakan dapat berdampak pada paru-paru dan melemahkan otot-otot pernapasan sehingga diperlukan ventilator untuk menjaga pasien agar tetap bertahan. Kondisi penderita dapat bertambah parah karena kemungkin terjadi infeksi di dalam paru-paru akibat berkurangnya kemampuan pertukaran gas dan kemampuan membersihkan saluran pernapasan. Kematian umumnya terjadi karena kegagalan pernapasan dan infeksi yang ditimbulkan."

Luhan tidak mampu berkata apa pun. Penyakit aneh Kris ternyata semengerikan itu.

"Apa tidak bisa sembuh?"

"Mungkin bisa di negara lain. Tapi sayangnya negara kita belum memiliki obatnya. Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan pasien?"

"Sa..saya..saya saudara nya suster."

"Oh begitu. Kau tenang saja , pihak rumah sakit kami sedang mencari rumah sakit di negara lain yang bersedia mengobatinya. Bersabarlah dan kami akan berusaha."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas waktunya . Saya harus pergi sekarang."

"Saya juga akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya. Permisi"

"Silahkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish.. dimana rumah sakitnya?"

Sehun terus saja mendengus dalam mobilnya. Bahkan dia berulang kali membentur kan kepala nya ke stir mobil karena lelah

"Ada banyak rumah sakit di kota ini, lalu aku harus cari dari mana?"

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membulatkan tekadnya. Dia harus menemukan gadis itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung..kita sudah berjalan dari tadi. Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?"

Kai yang melihat kyungsoo tidak bergeming lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik lengan gadis didepannya itu hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Hiks.." dan satu isakan lolos dari bibir nya.

Apa itu? Air mata? Kyungsoo menangis? Hati kai seperti tersambar petir. Sangat .. sangat sakit. Sangat sakit sampai rasanya dia ingin mati saja. Ini pertama kalinya Kai melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Sosok yang biasanya sangat degil itu kini terisak di hadapannya. Dan hal paling mengerikan adalah Kai melihat gadis itu langsung di depan mata kepala nya sendiri.

"K..Ka..Kau..Kau menangis kyung?" Kai bahkan tak sanggup bertanya. Semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terbata .

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan terus menangis .

.

.

.

HUG!

.

.

Kai sudah tidak tahan, dia membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya .

" ."

Kyungsoo menangis dalam hangatnya pelukan Kai. Kai hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya di belakang punggung gadis ini.

"Kyung.. tatap aku"

Kai melepas pelukan nya dan menuntun bola hitam itu menatap mata nya.

"Ada apa?"Lirih Kai

"Ak..aku..aku sangat kesal dengan Sehun. Kau tau Kai , Luhan eonnie sangat lah berharga untuk mu. Dan asal kau tau saja, dia bahkan lebih berharga dari Oh Sehun yang idiot itu. Selama tinggal dengan ku sering menegur dan memarahiku dengan cara imutnya. Dia menyadarkan ku kalau aku akan membuat appa sedih dengan kelakuan ku..dan..dan..hiks.."

"Sstt.. tenangkan dirimu Kyung. Tarik napas dan tenangkan dirimu . Setelah itu kau bisa ceritakan semuanya. Aku akan disini mendengarkanmu, aku janji."

.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat nya dan Kai berdiri, begitu juga dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya agar tidak terisak saat berbicara nanti , dan saat dia rasa dia sudah tenang. Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Luhan, luhan berhasil menyadarkan ku Kai. Dia mengajarkan ku arti hidup. Dia membuat ku mensyukuri apa yang aku punya karena dia lah saksi hidup dari pahit nya dunia. Aku sangat iba pada awalnya , dan sekarang rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Saat aku tahu oppa ku menyukainya , aku pikir itu akan memudahkan jalanku memiliki Luhan sebagai kakak ku sepenuhnya. Jadi Luhan tidak harus pergi lagi. Tapi apa yang dilakukan pria brengsek itu? Dia membuat luhan pergi setelah mengambil hal yang paling berharga dari seorang wanita. Lau kemana dia harus pergi? Dengan kondisi nya yang tidak punya apa-apa , gadis kotor seperti Luhan akan jadi sampah di luar sana. Dan aku menangis karena hal iyu..hiks.."

Kyungsoo kembali tak bisa menahan ratapannya.

"Kyung , dengarkan aku. Aku yaakin sehun juga menyayangi Luhan. Dari sekian banyak gadis di luar sana , kenapa sehun memilih luhan heum? Luhan adalah orang yang berhasil merebut hati kakak mu. Ya mungkin kakak mu salah karena membuat luhan pergi. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya . Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan , bahkan lebih dari yang bisa aku lihat. Saat orang yang dicintai pergi untuk waktu yang lama, maka akan banyak hal yang akan terjadi. Sehun hanya takut kalau Luhan berhenti mencintainya karena jarak dan waktu. Makanya amarahnya meluap, ditambah lagi sifat kakak mu yang keras dan sentimental itu. "

Kyungsoo terdiam mencoba mencerna penjelasan yang Kai berikan.

"Sekarang, kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Aku yakin Sehun sedang mencari gadisnya sekarang. Dan kita tidak boleh diam saja disini. Ayo bantu dia , kalau kau ingin luhan kembali , ayo kita cari dia. Aku akan menemani mu sampai Luhan kembali ke dekapan mu. Ayo.."

Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa nya berjalan lagi.

"Kai.." panggil kyungsoo

Kai menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

"Terima Kasih." Mata kyungsoo berbinar melihat namja di depannya.

Kai tersenyum dan mengagguk mengisyaratkan kata "sama-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Luhan masuk dan mencoba duduk di sampin aeri yang masih terbaring.

"Hai aeri, ini eonnie. Kau tidak lelah tidur terus eoh?" luhan bertanya sambil mempoutkan bibir nya , membuat dia terlihat semakin menggemaskan

"Aeri.. tahukah kau? Tadi eonnie bertemu seorang oppa tampan. Eonnie yakin aeri akan suka setelah melihatnya. "

"Tapi om itu sakit , sama seperti aeri..oh tidak, eonnie rasa penyakit om itu lebih parah dari aeri."

"Tapi om itu masih semangat dan bisa mengobrol dengan eonnie. Nah , kalau om itu saja masih bisa mengobrol dengan eonnie. Eonnie harap Aeri juga bisa seperti itu. Cepat lah bangun agar kita bisa main lagi. Nanti eonnie kenalkan pada om tampan itu. Apa aeri mau?"

"Kalau kau mau , maka cepatlah bangun .."

.

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara pintu diketuk . Luhan menoleh dan berjalan membukakan pintunya. "Mungkin bibi sudah datang" , pikirnya.

.

.

Ceklek!

.

.

.

.

GREB!

.

.  
.

"Kau?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai nih chapter 11 nya. Fiuh..

Yang kemaren nanya syndrome guillain barre itu apa , terjawab kan di chapter ini. Hihihi

Buat yang masih mau nanya – nanya review aja, trus pantengin ff ini sampe selesai biar dapet jawabannya.

Oh iya , ajak temen-temen berkunjung kesini ya, biar Seva nambah temen juga J J

Berkunjung juga ya ke FF "Hiuku Luhan Saranghae"

Follow sama Favorite ya..

Itu FF pengalaman pribadi lho..ciyus dah...

Hihi

Oke , sampai jumpa di next chapter ya

Paypay,,,,

Laflaf({})


	12. Chapter 12

Haciihh...

Hihihi ,,

Saya balik nih ...

Mana ya readers kesayangan seva,,

Masih adakah yang mau baca ini?

BTW

Berkunjung ya ke ff aku yang "Hiuku Luhan Saranghae"

Ceritanya seger juga kok, murni banget ide saya. Soalnya itu cerita pengalaman saya hahaha

Dateng dan follow ya

Review nya juseyooooo

Disini dan disana

Aih banyak bacot ya? Okay langsung scroll down ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Typo banyak ? maaf

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You Read You Review

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

,

.

,

.

.

Chapter 12

"Kau?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Tanya luhan bingung."

Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku ingin mengenjungi gadis rusa" itulah kata yang pertama keluar.

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam – dalam.

"Tapi kau seharusnya istirahat..." terputus

"Kau belum sehat Kris" Lanjutnya

Kris bertolak pinggang dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa kau tak lihat aku sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukan itu, tapi kan.."

"Tapi apa? Tadi suster sudah menyuntikku. Kau tenang saja, biasanya setelah aku disuntik aku akan lebih baik. Yang aku bingung kenapa tidak sekalian saja suntik aku dimana-dimana agar aku sembuh. Aku rasa itu obatnya"

"Oohh." Luhan hanya ber'o' ria.

Sebenarnya dia tau, mungkin obat itu hanyalah obat penenang. Jelas-jelas obat untuk Kris belum ditemukan. Ini pasti sangat berat untuk Kris. Dia tetap ceria di tengah hidupnya yang menggantung.

"Hei gadis rusa, kenapa kau melamun"

"Aku tidak melamun , dan lagipula aku bukan gadis rusa tuan tiang. " Luhan mencubit pelan pergelangan Kris dan mempoutkan bibirnya manja.

"Tapi aku kan tidak tau namamu. Matamu seperti rusa jadi aku pikir gadis rusa cocok untuk menjadi sebutan mu."

"Aish, nama ku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

"Baik-baik. Hai kau, tidak sopan sekali kau, tidak mengizinkan aku masuk?"

"Kau kan punya kamar sendiri" ejek luhan

"Aish.. kau ini." Kris menjadi geram karena jawaban luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah ayo masuk."

Kris mengikuti langkah luhan memasuki kamar rawat Aeri. Dia duduk di samping Aeri, si kecil yang terbaring lemah.

"Apa ini aeri?" tanya kris sambil mengelus surai hitam aeri.

"Iya. Cantik bukan?"

"Hemm. Seperti mu.."

"Apa?"Luhan cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan

"Ah tidak lupakan"

"Aeri-ssi..." Kris mulai berbicara dengan Aeri

"Annyeong... Nama ku Kris.. Aku juga pasien disini. Wah kau cantik sekali. Aku rasa aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu.. kau mendengarku kan? Bangunlah aeri, bibi rusamu sudah lama menunggu kau bangun. "

Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan yang ia yakin akan marah kalau dibilang rusa.

"Aeri.."Kris melanjutkan

"Cepatlah bangun . Jangan menyerah pada hidup. Jalani dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Disini banyak orang yang sayang padamu. Saat penyakitmu membuat mu lelah, paling tidak pikirkan orang-orang yang menyayangi mu. Bertahanlah untuk mereka. Buat mereka bahagia dengan kau yang selalu disamping mereka. Biarkan mereka bahagia sampai Tuhan yang akan mengambil alih takdir selanjutnya. "

Sungguh, kata – kata penyemangat Kris membuat Luhan menitikkan air mata. Dia sangat iba pada Kris. Ditengah keadaan nya yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada aeri , dia masih sempat bicara seperti itu.

Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum . Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan Aeri. Merapikan surai nya dan mengecup keningnya.

Entah itu kuasa Tuhan atau apa, tapi ciuman itu membuat jari-jari aeri bergerak. Luhan sangat terkejut sehingga dia langsung berteriak memanggil dokter. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dokter datang dan memeriksa Aeri yang mulai membuka matanya. Kris yang malah takut terjadi apa-apa pergi begitu saja dari kamar Aeri.

"Ini sungguh sulit dimengerti. Keadaannya mulai stabil. Istirahat beberapa hari lagi mungkin dia sudah bisa pulang.

"Baik. Terima kasih dok. " Luhan menjabat tangan dokter dengan tambahan air mata harunya.

"Kris,,," batinnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Hei kau mengagetkanku bodoh" Sehun yang sedari tadi menonton tv terlonjak karena Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Biarkan saja. Kenapa jantungmu tidak copot saja sekalian agar kau cepat mati?"

"Astaga , kau ini . Aku adalah oppa mu, ingat itu."

"Oppa ku? kau pikir aku mau punya oppa idiot sepertimu. Laki-laki bejat yang mencampakkan seorang gadis lugu seperti itu.'

"Kau selalu saja menyalahkan ku. aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana , bahkan ini aku baru saja pulang. Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana"

"Lalu kau menyerah?"

"Ya kau sendiri? Kau juga pulang karena lelah kan? "

"Tapi kan bukan aku yang mencintainya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Berhenti bersikap santai. Kau panik karena orang yang kau cinta pergi kan? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Aku baru pulang , sungguh. Baiklah .. aku bosan kau marah terus. Berikan aku waktu istirahat. Besok akan aku cari dari pagi seharian. "

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku berjanji "

"Kupegang janjimu. Kalau kau tidak menemukannya besok, akan kupotong kelaminmu . mengerti ?"

"Astaga , ancaman apa itu? Menjijikan!"

"Aku lebih jijik melihat laki-laki seperti mu"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan membelalakan matanya.

"Sejak kapan anak itu sarkas seperti itu?"

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"

Drt..Drt..

"Yeoboseyo..?"

"Apa aku mengganggu mu malam malam?"

"Tidak bicaralah Kai."

"Kau dimana noona? Aku, aku ingin bicara lu noona"

"Hei, kau mau bicara apa cupu? Kau rindu padaku begitu? Hahaha" entah kenapa Luhan memang suka meledek Kai.

"Aku serius noona"

"Hei..kenapa selera humor mu hilang sekarang?"

"..."

" . ada apa?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang , aku mau bicara"

"Soal apa?"

"Kita bertemu dulu"

"Oh wow wow, kau napsu sekali.. hihihi.. baiklah besok malam di dry and hide"

"Baiklah. Jam 7 aku ada disana. Jangan terlalu lama "

"Iya..iya.. kau ini cerewet sekali. Baiklah jam 7 malam ya."

PLIP!

Dan sabungan itu pun terputus.

FLASHBACK ON

"Kai aku lelah. Apakah Luhan eonnie benar-benar tak akan kembali" lirih Kyungsoo

Kai benar-benar sudah tidak tega. Terserah saja apa yang akan terjadi, tapi dia sudah muak dengan keadaan.

"Aku rasa , aku akan menemui Luhan.." akhirnya Kai membuka mulut.

"A..apa?apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang, aku akan pergi menemui Luhan"

"Kau tau dimana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias

"Tidak, tapi akan kutanya padanya."

"Wah baguslah, tanyakan sekarang lalu kita jemput dia." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan idenya dengan semangat sambil tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Maaf.. tapi aku akan pergi sendiri. Akan kulakukan dengan cara ku. aku sungguh minta maaf "

Pernyataan itu tentu membuat kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tau kau juga ingin ikut. Tapi aku mohon beri aku waktu untuk melakukan ini dengan caraku. Janagn halangi aku. Aku mohon , percayalah padaku."

"Tapi kai aku.."

"Aku akan membawanya kembali Kyung, Aku janji"

Tatapan Kai benar-benar meyakinkan. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengizinkan Kai melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Akan kuremukan kebahagiaan semua orang. Akan kubuat Luhan eonnie tersenyum bahagia dengan , akan kubuat Sehun blebih baik dengan orang yang dia cinta. Dan , akan aku buat Kyungsoo kuat sebelum aku pergi. " Tekad Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wahahaha ,

Selesai juga ni chapter.

Tugas masih numpuk nih kayak kasih ibu, jadi elom bisa update panjang. Ini aja ngetik sambl ngerjain wkwkwk .

Jangan lupa review ya. Sama promosiin aja ni ff ke temen, pacar, abang , semuanya dah ya

Berkunjung juga ke FF ku yang "HIUKU LUHAN SARANGHAE" yaaa

See you di chapter selanjutnya...

Laflaf({})


	13. Chapter 13

Hay..

Ada yang nunggu Next nya RM?

Chapter 13 nya datang nih ... wkwkwk

FF ku tijel? Papepape lah ya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan jadi sider ya sayang.. ({})

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf banyak typo . Efek ngantuk #hahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No Bash !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 13.

Plip.

Dan panggilan itu terputus.

"Ada apa dengan Kai? Apa penyakitnya kambuh? Tapi tadi terdengar santai. "

Luhan bersiap dan merapikan tas nya. Dia berjelan mendekati pintu

Tak

Luhan menepuk dahinya , "Aku lupa, bagaimana dengan Aeri?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan aeri yang sedang tertidur. Bagaimana kalau dia bangun dan mencari orang.

"AHA.." seperti ada lampu bohlam di atas kepalanya , Luhan mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Lebih baik aku cari Kris"

SKIP

Luhan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Kris tidak ada dikamarnya, lalu dimana dia?

"Apa dia di taman ? " pikirnya

Luhan berjalan ke taman. Matanya menjelajah seisi taman ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dimana dia?"

Matanya masih terus mencari sosok tinggi itu sampai akhirnya dia melihat seseorang bersembunyi dibalik semak semak taman.

Luhan mendekatinya pelan-pelan tanpa suara.

Setelah dekat dia bisa melihat orang itu membelakanginya da menunduk.

Luhan menepuk pundaknya.

"AAA..." orang itu melonjak kaget.

"Hei tenanglah, ini aku.." Luhan mencoba menenangkan

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu Kris?" lanjutnya

"Aku pikir kau siapa. Hehehe" Kris hanya menyengir polos

"Kau sedang apa di situ?"

"A..aku...aku takut han"

"Takut? Pada siapa?"

"Apa aeri baik-baik saja? Aku tidak membuatnya lebih buruk kan?" Kris bangun lalu duduk di bangku taman , bersebelahan dengan Luhan.

"Aishh.. asal kau tau ya, aku malah berterima kasih padamu. Aeri itu sudah lama koma. Kau berhasil membangunkannya. Entah itu keajaiban apa , tapi aku sangat sangat berterima kasih."

Kris tersipu malu saat Luhan mengenggam tangannya.

"Lembut" batin Kris

"Kris.."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau minta tolong satu hal"

"Pada ku?"

Luhan mengangguk manis

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Aku ingin menitipkan aeri sebentar. Aku ada urusan. Aku akan kembali secepatnya , aku janji."

"Ohh.. hanya itu? Tenang saja , aku akan menjaganya sampai kau kembali. Kau tenang saja. "

"Baik lah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Luhan dan Kris berpisah disana. Kris masuk ke dalam , sementara Luhan berlari memanggil taxi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drt..drt...

Ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbunyi ..

Ada pesan dari Kai rupanya..

From : Si Hitam Sayang

Message : Aku akan bertemu dengan Luhan , nanti ku kabari.

To : Si Hitam Sayang

Message : Aku akan mengerjai oppa ku kekeke~

Send!

Dan pesan itu terkirim. Terdapat seringai licik di wajah kyungsoo. Entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan pada oppa yang selalu kalah dengannya itu.

.

.

.

"Hei oppa, daripada kau bermalas malasan . lebih baik kau mencari Luhan"

"Aku kan sudah bilang , besok saja"

"Baiklah, karena kau juga bersantai dan tidak peduli jadi tidak jadi aku beri tau."

"Beri tau apa?" sehun segera menatap dalam-dalam mata kyungsoo

"Tidak jadi, kau tidak akan peduli ini tidak penting. "

"Aku serius , Ada apa?"

"Tadinya aku ingin bilang kalau luhan sedang kencan dengan Kai, tapi sepertinya itu tidak penting ,, oops" luhan menutup mulutnya supaya terlihat seakan – akan keceplosan.

"Apa katamu?" Sehun langsung naik darah dan berlari ke mobil lalu

Ckiit..

Brrmm...

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Bahkan dia tidak tau tempatnya. Apa karena panik jadi dia langsung pergi? Ahahaha dasar bodoh " batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ? kencan? "

Sehun masih saja mendengus. Sdari tadi dia hanya mengoceh sendiri di dalam mobilnya.

"Aku harus cari kemana? Aku saja tidak tau apa-apa. Aishh , sehun pabbo.."

Sehun memukul mukul stir mobilnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Sungguh "

Apa itu? Air mata? Ya air mata dari seorang Oh Sehun yang Keras. Ini seperti for the first time in forever. Sehun menangis untuk Luhan. Orang yang sangat dia cintai. Mungkin dia lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tapi dia rasa ini malah semakin rumit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mau apa kau kesini ?"

Gadis itu menatap sinis pria yang berdiri di depan jeruji besi yang mengurungnya beberapa tahun ini.

"Aku, ingin melihat keadaan mu ."

"Kau pikir aku percaya , sialan"

"Mian Chu, aku membawa mu kesini agar kau sadar akan kesalahanmu. Kenapa kau malah seperti ini?"

"Cuih.. dalam mimpi mu saja bajingan. Aku mencintaimu, dan itu bukanlah kesalahan. "

"Cinta mu itu buta. Kau bahkan membunuh istriku. Kau adalah penjahat."

"Kau harusnya menerimaku. Maka istri kesayangan mu itu tidak akan mati.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau tak pernah bisa mengerti. Kau juga membuang anakmu. Benar-benar wanita jahat."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai maka pergilah."

Tuan Oh melangkahkan kakinya pergi, dia berhenti dan menoleh sebentar.

"Kau tidak bisa merenggut takdir yang sudah terlukis indah"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir sebelum tuan oh benar-benar pergi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki cafe tempat janjiannya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri , mencari sosok yang sudah menunggunya

"Aku disini" teriak Kai dari sudut cafe

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Luhan basa – basi

"Sebenarnya tidak. "

Luhan tersenyum.

"Mau makan? "

Luhan menggeleng manis

"Minum?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Kai?"

"Pesan minum dulu noona." Kai terus saja memaksa Luhan memesan sesuatu. Mungkin agar lebih santai , pikir Kai.

Luhan membolak balik buku menunya.

Kai menjentikkan jarinya membuat seorang pelayan datang mendekati.

"Aku ingin fried oreo saja dengan iced tea satu"

"Kalau aku ingin lemon tea" ucap luhan sambil menunjuk buku menu yang ia pegang

Pelayan itu mencatat dan mengulang pesanannya agar tak salah .

"Baiklah , tunggu sebentar . " kata pelayan itu sebelum meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan berdua.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kai?"

"Apa kau sehat?"

"berhenti basa-basi kai, ada apa?"

"ehem.." Kai berusaha menelan ludahnya. Dia sangat gugp sekarang. Harus mulai dari mana dia/

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Luhan tak sabar.

"No..noona.." panggil kai pelan

"Apa sayang?" luhan terkekeh melihat suikap jongin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini/

"Noona. Aku rindu padamu"

"Ahahaha apa-apaan itu? Kau mengajak ku kesini untuk itu? Hahaha . kalau begitu aku juga rindu padamu. Kau keren sekarang. Mana Kai cupu itu? Hahah" entah kenapa Luhan masih saja suka meledek Kai , padahal sekarang dia sudah berubah jadi pria yang amat sangat tampan.

" Ini makanan Anda."

Seorang pelayan datang membawa beberapa pesanan Kai dan Luhan

"Terima Kasih" pelayan itu pun pergi.

/

/

/

/

"Kembalilah.."

Krik..krik..

Kata – kata itu membuat suasana antara Luhan dan Kai hening,

"Kau kesini untuk bilang itu?"

".." Kai terdiam. Dia memendamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau pikir aku mau kembali? Kenapa kau yang memintaku?"

"Kembalilah, Kyungsoo butuh Kai."

"Kai, dia adalah orang kaya. Ingatlah kalau orang kaya bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Mereka bisa mencari pengganti ku. bahkan yang lebih hebat dariku"

"Tapi Kyungsoo hanya ingin dirimu"

"Kau melakukan ini untuk orang yang kau cinta? Aku terharu"

"Sehun juga.."

Deg!

Nama itu. Nama yang selalu terngiang dimimpi Luhan. Nama yang menguras air matanay setiap malam.

"Sehun juga..sehun juga merindukan mu"

"Oh wow. Be-benarkah? Tapi aku rasa tidak. Pa..pasti dia sudah mendapat gadis baru." Luhan jadi canggung berbicara dengan Kai karna Sehun yang dibahas.

"Tidak lu. Kau salah. Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Dia mencarimu kemana – mana. Dan asal kau tahu saja. Dia jadi cengeng sejak kau pergi"

Deg!

Apa? Sehun menangis? Untuk nya? Benarkah itu? Kenapa hati Luhan sakit mendengarnya. Sehun adalah laki0laki kuat. Tapi malah dirinya yang membuat Sehun menangis, luhan rasa dia adalah gadis yang jahat.

"Aku tidak memaksamu juga . aku hanya ingin kau pikirkan ini baik-baik. Aku akan berobat tak lama lagi. Aku hanya butuh orang untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Jagalah dia saat aku pergi"

"Tapi kau akan kembali kan?"

"Aku itdak tau. Pikirkan permohonanku. Semoga malammu indah lu"

Kai pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berpikir.

Haruskah dia kembali pada laki-laki egois itu? Laki – laki yang memebentaknya setelah luhan beri miliknya yang paling berharga? Tapi luhan mencintainya.

Aku benar-benar bingung...

/

/

/

/

Pip...pip...pip..

Luhan menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya

"..."

"NE , temui aku di Gedung 123 jam 10 nanti..

"..."

Plip !

Dan sambungan itupun terputus.

Luhan merapikan barang-barangnya lalu bergegas pergi meningglkan cafe itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

Mau review nya yaaa. Saran saran sama kesannya juga...

Laflaf({})


	14. Chapter 14

Hai sayang...

Seva balik nih bawa next chapter..

Ada yang kepo kelanjutannya gak?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini FF buatan saya kok, sumpeh de...

Abal? Mungkin karena konfliknya sehari-hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Typo? Maaf ya pengaruh menjelang UAS hihihi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review juseyoooo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here We Go

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 14

Tap .. tap.. tap..

Langkah kaki mungil itu sedari tadi hanya berputar dari satu titik ke titik lain. Gadis bermata bulat ini hanya bolak-balik kesana kemari sambil menggigit kuku kukunya-tanda ia cemas-

"Aish..pabo..kenapa sampai kabar belum ada kabar?" dengusnya kesal.

Dia sesekali mengecek ponselnya , namun kecewa setelah melihat tak ada apa-apa.

Ting..Tong..

"Aduh..siapa lagi ini malam-malam kesini?"

Dia melangkah kesal menuju pintu untuk membukanya dan melihat siapa yang datang? Apa itu Chanyeol , kakak sepupuya? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Ceklek...

"Kai..."

Greb

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo memeluk Kai saat baru saja melihat penampakan (?) Kai di depan pintunya

"Ada apa ini kyung?"

"Pabo.. kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali?"

"Apa kau sekarang menjadi tuan rumah yang jahat? Kenapa kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

"Oh iya aku lupa,,hehe mian . silahkan masuk" usap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Kai memasuki istana megah kyunngsoo, diikuti hentakan kaki kyungsoo.

Kai mendekati sebuah sofa di ruang tengah lalu duduk disana , di susul kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Serang Kyungsoo To The Point.

Kai menghela napasnya panjang mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo yang tanpa basi – basi itu.

"Tadi aku sudah bertemu Luhan noona." Kata Kai memulai

"Heum, lalu?" tanya kyungsoo mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kai

"Aku sudah mencoba jelaskan soalmu , aku juga sudah ceritakan tentang kakak mu. Akupun sudah menyuruhnya kembali. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Kyungsoo membuatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Dia sangat penasaran sepertinya.

"Tapi kembali lagi aku serahkan keputusannya padanya"

"Jadi kau tidak menarik atau memaksanya kemari?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku mana mungkin melakukan itu"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Tak tau kah kau seberapa aku butuh dia?"

"Aku tau kyung. Tapi aku selalu tidak tega padanya. Kau tau? Dia kan sudah menderita dan tertekan dari lahir, mana bisa aku menambah tekanan nya dengan tidak memberi kesempatan dia mengambil keputusan."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau keputusan yang ia ambil adalah tidak kembali?" tanya kyungsoo mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Kalau itu terjadi maka lepaskan dia. Jangan paksa dia lagi, kumohon. Aku selalu empati padanya. Aku dan dia sama-sama tau rasanya pahit kehidupan , walaupun dalam kasusu yang berbeda. Matanya selalu berbinar, mana mungkin aku memaksanya. Mata itu, mata itu membuatku iba."

DEG!

Kenapa sangat sakit bagi kyungsoo saat mendengar penuturan Kai. Apa Kai sebenarnya menyukai Luhan ? kalau itu benar maka pupus sudah harapan nya.

"Hiks.." isakan itu keluar tiba-tiba tanpa kyungsoo sadari. Mungkin dia terlalu terbawa suasana. Dia membekap mulutnya saat Kai melihat bulir bening itu jatuh dari pipinya.

"Ma..maafkan..maafkan aku" ucapnya menutup percakapan. Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya. Kai yang masih kaget dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menangis mengejarnya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu itu di kunci rapat oleh kyungsoo. Dia menangis didalam sambil bersandar di pintu. Dia terduduk , memeluk lututnya rapat-rapat.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Buka pintunya Kyung"

".."

Tak ada jawaban . hal itu tentu membuat Kai khawatir. Dia terus memukul pintu itu tidak sabar. Namun nihil, kyungsoo bahkan tidak bergeming. Dia kehabisan akal. Sungguh dia tak tau harus apa , sampai akhirnya..

.

.

.

DAR!1!

.

Kai membanting pintu itu. Mendobraknya hingga kyungsoo terpental jauh. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo tersungkur langsung membangunkannya dan mendudukinya di sudut tempat tidur .

"Ada apa?" Kai mengangkat dagu kyungsoo agar bisa melihat beberapa tetes air bening itu mengalir di pipi nya.

"Hiks..hiks,,,aku pun tidak...hiks..tau..hatiku...hatiku sakit...rasanya sakit saat...hiks..kau..bercerita tentang luhan... Sepertinya kau mencintainya..hiks.."

"Tu..tunggu , Luhan? " Kai menyernyit bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa salah paham, bahkan untuk seorang Luhan. Oh ayolah, siapa pun tau kalau Kai hanya mencintai satu orang , dan itu adalah gadis dihadapannya. Lalu kenapa gadis itu malah menangis untuk wanita lain.

"Kau sepertinya mencintainya Kai. Aku , aku sakit karena itu. Aku tidak tau apa ini, tapi aku sungguh sungguh ingin menangis"

"Kyung , kau salah paham. Aku tak kuat saat melihat matanya bukan berarti aku suka padanya. Lagipula kalau aku suka pun , aku bukan berarti mencintainya"

"Kai..sungguhkah?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

CHU~~~

Kai menyambar bibir itu sekilas

"Aku serius, " lalu mengedipkan matanya genit

Kyungsoo rasa wajahnya seperti tomat saat ini. Bahkan ciuman Kai membuatnya tersipu.

"Kenapa kau memegangi bibirmu terus heum? Kau ingin lagi" tanya Kai jahil di depan telinga Kyungsoo membuatnya merinding.

Kai menatap lekat mata itu dalam-dalam. Perlahan mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Memejamkan matanya dan mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan lembut. Sungguh, niat awal Kai hanyalah kecupan lembut. Namun semua itu sirna tatkala kyungsoo menekan kepala Kai membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"MMphhhh" desahan itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dia memukul dada Kai tanda dia kehabisan napas. Kai menghentikan tautan diantara mereka.

"Maaf..maafkan aku" ucap Kai canggung.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Mungkin dia masih tersipu dengan kejadian tadi(?)

"Kau..mulai sekarang percayalah padaku. Aku..hanya kau yang selalu jadi prioritas ku kyung..sungguh.. Jadi aku mohon berhenti berpikiran selain aku dan dirimu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar celoteh Kai yang terdengar lucu.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu pedoman hidupku. Ku mohon izinkan aku."

Dan lagi-lagi kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya , tanda dia setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kembali.." ucap luhan setelah memasuki kamar rawat Aeri.

Dia melihat kris tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Kepalanya bertumpu pada sudut ranjang Aeri.

Luhan menghampiri sosok itu dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku akan membantumu Kris, aku janji.. aku janji pada diriku sendiri" gumamnya

.

.

"Eunghh" lenguhan itu keluar dari mulut Kris. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali , mencoba menangkap cahaya yang masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang?" itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar saat dia menatap luhan.

"Iya.. apa aku terlalu lama"

"Aniyoo" Kris menggeleng mantap.

"Tapi kulihat kau sampai tertidur, kekek~" Luhan terkekeh dengan ledekannya yang berhasil membuat Kris salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak lama..sungguh.." ucap Kris mencoba meyakinkan di tengah salah tingkahnya

"aku tadi membacakan cerita dongeng pada Aeri agar dia cepat bangun, tapi dia sama sekali tak bergeming. Mungkin dia masih kelelahan. Aku pun jadi ikut tertidur"

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau baca dongeng apa untuk Aeri?" tanya luhan ramah seraya duduk di samping Kris yang mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tadi membacakan dongeng gadis rusa dan angin ajaib"

"Heum? Cerita apa itu?" tanya luhan bingung. Dia bahkan sampai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya , jadi rusa itu mempunyai agin yang selalu saja menyakitinya. Rusa itu mencintai sang angin, tapi angin itu malah menyakitinya. "

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada rusanya?"

"Rusa itu mati lu" jawab kris pelan. Dia seperti merasakan kesedihan dalam dongeng itu

Luhan yang melihat wajah Kris murung mencoba menghiburnya.

"Oh ayolah.. itu kan hanya dongeng. Lagipula walaupun rusanya mati aku yakin rusa itu mati dengan bahagia. Karena sampai akhir hidupnya dia masih diberi kesempatan mencintai si Angin. Tidak semua beruntung bisa dicintai , tapi semua beruntung karena bisa mencintai."

"Lu.." panggil kris lirih

"Apa?"

"Jangan jadi rusa itu"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wahahahaha selesai juga ni chapter. To be honest , tadinya mau ada adegan nc tapi karena mau uas jadi saya mau pikiran saya bersih. Hihihi#soklomin#

Nah saya mau jawab beberapa review yang masuk yaa.. tapi maaf gak semua...

Leon : author baru ya?

Me: Yoms.. salken yooo

.

.

For : Aulia Mrq

Me: wahahaha makasih. Pasti di next kok, orang buat GA. Wkwkwk

Misslah: siapa yaa yang nelpon? Kepo ya? Baca terus makanya wkwkwk #maksa

Oh yaaa makasih ya buat yang udah ngereview yang gak bisa aku sebutin satu-satu. Makasih buat followers setia aku. Makasih buat yang udah mau ngefavorite'in

Gak peduli tanggepan jelek orang apa, yang jelas aku sayang kalian semua readers...

Baca juga ff yaoi ku yaa "Hiuku Luhan Saranghae"

Sampai jumpa di next chapter

Laflaf({})


	15. Chapter 15

Aku berkoarnya dibawah aja ya..

.

.

.

.

"Dimana sebenarnya gadis itu?"

Matahari yang masih malu-malu menjadi saksi bisu tangisan namja pucat ini. Namja yang hanya ingin sang kekasih kembali bersamanya, namja yang sama yang telah mengusirnya keluar.

Sehun POV

"Dimana sebenarnya gadis itu?"

Satu kalimat frustasi ku berhasil keluar bersama air mata ku. Aku mencintainya , aku ingin dia kembali. Surai madu itu, mata rusa itu , bibir manisnya.. Semua sangat aku rindukan. Aku adalah namja tolol yang melepaskan hak milikku untuk keegoisanku.

Sehun POV End

Sosok namja satu lagi itu menatap sendu dari kejauhan. Dia rasa dia harus mmengakhiri semuanya.

Namja tan itu menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya ...

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Ah noona yeoboseyo... apa kabar rusa manis ?"

"kekeke~ aku baik – bak saja idiot. Ada apa menelponku."

"Dimana kau? "

"Aku? Apa kau sangat ingin tau ?"

"Tentu saja.. aku ingin menemuimu."

"Aku di rumah sakit. Mau apa menemuiku heum?"

"Kita bicarakan saat bertemu. Rumah Sakit mana?"

"Pelita Harapan di tengah kota. "

" baiklah "

Plip!

Dan panggilan itu pun berakhir dengan senyum yang mengembang

"Dapat.." lirihnya

Dengan cepat Kai mengetik kan alamat rumah sakit itu dan mengirimnya ke ponsel seseorang. Setelah itu dia meniinggalkan tempat dia berdiri.

Drt..Drt...Drt..

Ponsel Sehun bergetar di saku celananya.

From : -

Message : RS Pelita Harapan , tengah kota.

"Apa ini?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Siapa pengirimnya? Apa ini perbuatan orang jail? Sangat kurang kerjaan pikir Sehun.

Tapi entah kenapa hatinya tergerak untuk pergi ke tempat yang di tuliskan oleh pengerim gelap itu.

Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan bergegas pergi .

.

.

.

.

.

"Pelita Harapan tengah kota."

" baiklah "

Plip!

" Siapa itu eonnie?"

Aeri , malaikat kecil kesayangan Luhan menatapnya dengan sendu. Matanya masih sayu karena belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ah..dia teman eonnie sayang"

"Teman ? lalu om tampan yang kemalin kesini itu siapa?"

"Dia juga teman ku. Teman itu adalah status untuk banyak orang yang dekat denganmu sayang."

Aeri mengangguk lucu.

"Eonnie, mana om tampan yang kemalin duduk disamping aeli?"

"Dia sedang istirahat mungkin, om itu juga sakit seperti aeri"

"Kasihan om tampan. Semogga dia cepat sembuh bial bisa main sama aeli di lumah , iyakan ?"

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum asam mendengar celoteh polos Aeri. Sayangnya dalam kehidupan nyata , Kris tidak akan bisa sembuh. Dan itu yang berhasil membuat luhan terdiam tanpa kata.

.

.

.

.

Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..

Pria tinggi itu terlihat berlarian sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Matanya tajam dan penuh harap. Membuka tiap sudut rumah sakit tanpa terkecuali.

"Dia harus ada disini," batinnya

Dia juga berkali kali bertanya pada orang-orang yang berlalu walaupun dijawab dengan gelengan tanda tak tahu.

Bruk,,..!

"aw..." pekik namja yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari namja ini.

"Maaf kan aku." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu berdiri.

"Kau terburu – buru sekali . Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu hah?"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Nama ku Sehun, kalau kau terluka nanti kita bertemu lagi tapi sekarang aku terburu-buru. Permisi "

Tap

Tangan Sehun berhasil di tangkap sebelum ia melesat pergi

Sehun menoleh dan memasang ekspresi wajah seakan bertanya 'ada apa lagi?'

"Aku Kris. Kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku" Kris tersenyum ramah pada namja yang baru saja resmi ia kenal.

"Oh Kris, aku kan sudah bilang aku terburu-buru. Aku memang mencari sesuatu-eum tidak. Aku mencari seseorang lebih tepatnya. "

"Aku cukup tau tempat ini. Siapa yang kau cari, aku mungkin tau"

"Kau? Tidak-tidak, aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan orang yang 5 menit lalu baru aku tau namanya."

"Kau ini keras sekali. Rumah Sakit sebesar ini butuh waktu 2 hari mencari seseorang yang kau maksud itu. Aku hanya berniat menolongmu. Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah aku pergi"

Kris melepas kan pegangannya dan berlalu sampai akhirnya..

"Luhan"

Kris menoleh ke arah sehun setelah mendengar kata itu dari mulutnya . Sehun menatap penuh harap , dia sungguh ingin secepatnya bertemu gadisnya .

"Xi Luhan. Aku mencari wanita bernama Xi Luhan . "

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar namanya. Apa dia kecil?"

"iya iya iya" jawab Sehun penuh semangat.

"Apa matanya seperti rusa?"

"Iya iya" lagi lagi Sehun menjawabnya penuh antusias.

"Sepertinya aku tau. Aku baru saja ingin menemuinya . ayo ikut aku"

Kris berlalu diikuti Sehun yang berjalan penuh kecemasan. Dia hanya bisa berdoa kalau ini benar-benar Luhannya. Kalau sampai dia berhasil bertemu Luhan, dia berjanji akan langsung membawanya pulang dan menikahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Setelah ini dia yakin masalahnya akan selesai. Dia berniat memberitahukan ini pada kyungsoo. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau dia ke rumahnya saja.

.

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Berkali kali tangan itu mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya, menunggu siapapun membukakan nya.

Ceklek

Akhirnya terbuka juga pintunya. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai seragam rapi dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Kai.

"Halo bibi , apa Kyungsoo nya ada?"

"Nona Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya tuan Kai. Silahkan masuk dan langsung saja ke kamarny."

Pelayang itu memundurkan badannya memberi Kai akses yang luas. Sebenarnya agak aneh bagi Kai karena menurutnya ini berlebihan. Dihormati seperti tuan rumah, itu agak canggung sebenarnya.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuiri beberapa anak tangga. Dia mencari kamar bertuliskan Kyung di gantung di pintu kamarnya.

Ceklek..

Kai membuka pintu itu perlahan. Entah kenapa dia tidak kepikiran untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Kalau seandanya Kyungsoo sedang ganti baju pun , anggap saja itu keuntungan tambahan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kyung.."

".."

Tak ada jawaban . Hanya lantunan lagu yang Kai tau adalah Lagu kesukaan Kyungsoo. Dimana peri kesayangan Kai ini?

Kai mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo yang agak mengembang tertutup selimut. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang tidur. Kai perlahan mendekatinya dan menyingkap selimutnya.

Benar , gadis ini sedang tertidur. Bahkan dalamm keadaan tertidur pun Kai tetap terpesona. Dia tetap sayang pada sosok yang kini menjadi kekasih nya.

"Kyung.." kai mengelus lembut pipi putih itu , membuat sang empunya menggeliat sedikit.

"Eugh.." lenguh kyungsoo saat merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Dia mencercap mata nya beberapa kali, mencoba menjelaskan pandangannya. Dia melihat sosok yang ia cintai di depan matanya. Orang pertama yang ia lihat saat bangun .

Kai tersenyum lebar sambil mencubit hidung kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga pemalas.." ledeknya sambil terkekeh

"Kau menganggu tidur ku. " Kyungsoo menegakkan duduknya dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Menganggu apa? Kau memang harus bangun. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan heum?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah kesini?"

"Hey .. apa aku harus punya alasan khusus dulu kalau mau menemuimu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya kau belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pasti ada sesuatu. "

"Hahaha. Iya , iya. Kau memang sangat tau sifatku. Sebenarnya ada berita bahagia untukmu."

"Menyenangkan atau menyedihkan?"

"Eumm , coba tebak"

"Menyenangkan. Aku mau berita yang menyenangkan"

"Hahahah , kau benar lagi. Apa kau seorang pembaca pikiran?'

"Lanjutkan ..'

"Baiklah , jadi aku datang kesini untuk memberi tau kau kalau kakak iparmu akan kembali sebentar lagi."

-HENING-

"APA?" tiba – tiba Kyungsoo memekik kaget membuat Kai menutup kedua telinganya rapa-rapat.

"Apa kau serius ? " , tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap sambil mengenggam erat tangan Kai.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku datang pagi-pagi untuk menipumu"

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dengan erat. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Dia sangat bahagia sampai tak bisa meluapkannya, dia hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan hangat Kai.

"Hei, hei , hei, kenapa kau menangis? "

"Aku..aku hanya tak bisa meluapkan kebahagiaan ku , makanya aku menangis.."

"Kekeke~ kau cengeng sekali. Berhentilah menangis." Kau melepaskan dekapannya dan menghapus butiran bening itu dan jejaknya dari pipi Kyungsoo.

Suatu kembali hening beberapa saat sampai Kai merasa sakit di bagian kepalanya.

"Argghhh" Kai terus saja meringkih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia menjambak jambak rambutnya agar sakitnya berkurang.

Keadaan itu malah membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Dia panik, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa

"Kai..kai kau kenapa?"

"Arghh" hanya ringkihan itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut nya

"Kai..hikssku mohon jawab aku kai..hiks..hiks.."

Kai tidak bisa apa-apa . Dia hanya berguling – guling di lantai kamar Kyungsoo dan bergulat dengan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Kyungsoo lari dengan sigap memanggil beberapa pengawalnya untuk menggotong Kai.

"Kai bertahanlah..hiks.."

Kyungsoo dan beberapa pengawalnya bergegas pergi dengan mobil nya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok...tok..tok..

Luhan yang mendengar ketukan pintu itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya

Ceklek !

Grep..

"Rusa cantik aku datang "

Deg !

"Ini sungguh menyakitkan "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya saya lagi uas , tapi saya sempetin ngenext karena batas waktunya hampir habis. Semoga masih banyak yang minat ff saya, minta doa nya juga yaa semoga bisa menang GA nya..

Terima Kasih buat para readers kesayangan.. terus pantengin cerita selanjutnya ya. Sebarkan juga FF ini yaa...

Love You All

LafLaf({})


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo...

Aku balik nih bawa next chapter.

Hujan – hujan gini daripada gabut mending next chapter , iya gak?

Yang suka FF Yaoi bisa baca FF ku yang Hiuku Luhan Saranghae

Yang suka Fluff genre juga bisa baca FF ku yang Fansite.

Tinggal ke beranda abis itu baca deh ff nya hihihi~

Yaudah lah ya jangan kebanyakan cups

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Typo is manusiawi so maafin ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 16

"Rusa cantik aku datang."

Deg!

Sehun membelalakan matanya bulat-bulat saat namja di depannya ini memeluk rusanya dengan bangga. Sakit , perih , semua itu tercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Apa Luhan dan dirinya benar – benar sudah berakhir ?

"Lu..." panggil Sehun lirih

Luhan yang merasa namanya dipanggil melepaskan pelukan Kris dan melihat ke arah pemanggil namanya itu.

Seketika keadaan membeku. Mata itu , mata rusa itu menatap tepat bola mata Sehun. Bibir mungil itu tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun . Hanya temu pandang dan keheningan.

"Hey lu , " suara kris membuyarkan suasana beku itu.

"Pria ini mencari mu . Apa dia Luhan yang kau maksud?" , Kris bertanya layaknya orang yang tak tau apa-apa karena memang dia tidak tau apa-apa.

"I,,Iya.." Bahkan untuk menjawab iya saja Sehun terbata.

"Bolehkah aku pinjam Luhan sebentar?"

"Bicara disini saja," jawab Luhan

"Oh..tapi aku butuh suasana berdua. Kau tau berdua kan? Hanya kau dan aku"

"aku tidak mau. Bicara disini saja. Aku juga harus menjaga Aeri"

Sehun terdiam. Kris yang hanya ingin menetralkan suasana akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Biarkan aku menjaga Aeri. Kau pergilah dengannya. Dia sudah jauh jauh datang kesini , mungkin ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan."

Omongan Kris pun disambut anggukan Sehun,

"Jadi bagaimana ?" Sehun menunggu Jawaban Luhan

"Yasudah " jawabnya singkat

Sehun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Luhan menjauhi Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagimana keadaan nya dok?"

"Ini parah , sangat parah. Kenapa dia tidak dioperasi?"

"O..operasi?"

"Jadi kau tidak tau? Menurut hasil pemeriksaan pasien memiliki kanker otak dan ini sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Apa dia tidak pernah bilang apa – apa?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendekap mulutnya menahan teriakan yang ingin dia keluarkan.

"Saya permisi dulu" , ucap dokter itu berlalu.

Kyungsoo melemas. Dia terjatuh, sungguh lututnya sudah tak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks...hiks...hiksss.."

Isakan demi isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Sesak , dadanya sangat sesak saat ini. Bahkan menangis saja tidak cukup .

Dia tidak tau harus apa. Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah cerita apa-apa soal penyakitya? Apa dia pikir kanker addalah penyakit biasa? Kenapa dia tidak pergi operasi saja? Pertanyaan terus berdatangan mendekati otaknya tanpa ada jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke taman Rumah Sakit , melepaskan pegangannya lalu terdiam.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang..."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. " potong Luhan

Bagai disambar petir Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menahan gejolak hatinya.

"Apa kau hanya ingin menyampaikan itu?"

"A..aku..aku..lu aku.."

"Ah sudah lah lupakan "

Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun namun,

GREB

Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang. Dia memendamkan kepalanya di kepala Luhan. Mendekap erat Luhan agar tak kemana-mana.

"Lepaskan aku," Luhan memberontak , namun tenaganya kalah jika dibandingkan tenaga Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban , sehun masih mendekap erat tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Aku bilang lepas, kalau kau tidak mau lepas , aku akan berteriak"

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari mulut Sehun . Gagal sudah usaha nya menahan tangis yang memang akan meledak dari tadi.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." isakan itu terus keluar bersama air matanya yang mengalir membasahi surai madu Luhan.

DEG!

Luhan merasakan hatinya tersayatsayat saat ini. Kepalanya terasa hangat , ya hangat karena air mata Sehun

"Se..sehun?"

"Hiks...ku mohon kembali lah padaku ku... aku..hiks..hiks..aku butuh dirimu lu. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ku , aku janji..hiks..hiks.. Maafkan aku... ayo kita menikah.. ayo kita hidup bahagia bersama..hiks...hiks.."

Luhan membalikkan matanya dan mengadahkan kepala nya menatap lekat mata berair Sehun.

"Sehun..kau..kau menangis?"

"Kau satu satunya orang yang membuatku menangis . Kau sangat berharga lebih dari apapun. Makanya aku mohon kau kembali lah..."

Luhan mengapus air mata dan jejaknya dari pipi Sehun.

"Kau cengeng juga ternyata. Kau bisa cari gadis lain kan? Aku bukan satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini" ,

"Aku hanya mencintai mu lu. Seluruh hidupku adalah dirimu. Bahkan kita sudah pernah menyatukan tubuh kita bukan? Harusnya kau sudah bisa mengerti aku."

Luhan terseyum, dia yakin sekarang kalau Sehun adalah takdir hidupnya. Tak peduli bagaimanapun dia , tapi Sehun lah yang sudah menjadi pertama baginya. Dan luhan percaya bahwa setiap inci dari dirinya adalah milik Sehun seutuhnya.

"Kembalilah lu, ayo kita menikah dan hidup bahagia?"

Menikah ? apa Luhan tidak salah dengar? Sehun melamarnya disaat seperti ini?

"Menikah? Kau serius?"

"Iya lu. Aku Oh Sehun , saat ini melamar kau Xi Luhan untuk aku persuntng menjadi istriku. Apa kau bersedia?"

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca – kaca. Kini gantian dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan bulir bulir itu jatuh dari matanya.

"ak..aku..." Luhan tidak sanggup menjawab. Dia sangat bahagia saat ini. Dia memeluk sehun dan mengangguk kan kepalanya

"Jadi kau bersedia?"

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya di dalam dada bidang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh..." Kai mencercap matanya berulang kali , mencoba menerka dimana dia .

Kyungsoo, wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat. Gadis itu menatap Jongin datar.

"Kyung..arrgghhh. aku dimana?" Kai mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau..kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang penyakitmu.. Kau menyembunyikan itu? Kau jahat"

"Kyung..aku..aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Hiks..hiks.. kau jahat. Kau tidak tau seberapa khawatirnya aku saat kau tiba-tiba menjerit kemarin? Hiks..hiks.. aku bagaikan matirasa kau tau?"

"Hahaha kenapa kau menangis ? aku baik – baik saja , sungguh?"

Kai tersenyum lebar , kyungsoo sungguh tak habis pikir. Jelas-jelas dia sudah tau yang sebenarnya , lalu untuk apa Kai menyembunyikannya?

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tak apa. Tubuhmu sudah mulai melemah. Aku mohon jangan menutupi ini dari ku lagi. Segeralah operasi , aku takut kau mati. Hiks..hiks..."

"Aigooo..kau manis sekali. Aku tidak akan mati."

"Kenapa kau berani bicara seperti itu"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hanya berjarak 5 cm antara wajah mereka

"Karena kau adalah hidupku. Selama kau masih ada aku pun tidak akan mati.

BLUSH!

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah seperti tomat sekarang , sangat manis sampai membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Aku sedang tidak mau bercanda."

"Aku serius ," Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsooau

"Tapi penyakitmu butuh diobati. Aku mohon kau bersedia untuk operasi"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tak mengerti"

"Maka dari itu buat aku mengerti"

"Kalau aku operasi kita harus berpisah kyung, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu"

"Jadi aku adalah penyebab kau tidak mau operasi?"

"Bukan .. aku..a..aku"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berkorban untukku? Tak cukupkah semenjak kita satu SMA kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu? Tak cukupkah kau membantu ku? aku mohon berhenti melakukan itu. Aku akan terlihat seperti wanita jahat."

"Kau bukan wanita jahat, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi cinta mu menyakiti dirimu"

"Tidak Kyung,"

"Kai, pergilah.. Kau harus sembuh. Mulailah operasimu lalu kembali saat kau sudah sehat. "

"Tapi kau?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku janji aku akan setia menunggumu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kemabali. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang dan menjalani hidup kita bersama"

"Kyungg.. kau yakin?"

"Sangat. Aku sangat yakin . Pergilah dan cepat kembali "

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan kembali?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuh... akhirnya bisa update juga ..

Yang login akun ffn dan mau lebih kenal bisa kok kirim pm ke aku , pasti aku bales kok. Buat yang gak punya akun bisa follow twitter aku yaa san_seva nanti kita kenalan disana.

Makasih buat yang masih setia baca.. kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaa ..

Laflaf({})


	17. Chapter 17

Annyeong...

Untung ada libur di tengah UAS ya, jadi bisa sempetin next chaptered, hahahaha

Oh ya , masih adakah yang nunggu FF ini.

Waktu GA kira-kira seminggu lagi nih , do'ain aja ya semua ini FF bisa selesai tepat waktu tapi gak ngegantung.

Setelah UAS aku usahain next 2 chaptered deh biar keburu ,

Kalo enggak nanti tunggu sequelnya ya... hihihi

Berkunjung ke beranda aku yaa , baca 2 FF aku yang lain

Laflaf({})

/.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Typo? Sorry itu manusiawi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chaptered 17

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan kembali?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak berpikiran untuk mencari pacar disana kan? kkkk~"

'bukan , aku hanya tidak tau apakah operasinya akan berjalan baik atau tidak' batin Kai.

"Hei.. kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah tidak.."

"Jadi bagaimana? Masih tidak mau operasi sekalipun aku yang minta?"

"Kyung aku..."

"Apa aku harus berlutut di depan mu?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak perlu. Baiklah , aku akan operasi. Aku akan berangkat lusa. "

"Yeeeaay.. akan aku bantu urus keperluan mu tenang saja."

Dan hanya senyum asam Kai mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Dia bingung sekarang , tak bisa dia buat kyungsoo menangis tiap hari karena melihat dia sakit. Mungkin ini sudah dekat waktunya. Kalaupun dia tidak bisa kembali , dia harap Kyungsoo bisa menemukan penggantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya senyum itu kembali ia dapatkan. Senyum yang selalu membuat hatinya bergejolak , senyum yang tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan lagi.

"Aku tidak sabar bilang pada appa tentang rencana pernikahan kita."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang bersemangat Sehun-ah?kekekek~"

Sehun mempererat rangkulan nya pada bahu Luhan

"Tentu saja aku bersemangat. Aku akan menikahi rusa tercantik di dunia."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melihat senyum sosok Oh Sehun yang sangat lebar. Senyum lebar yang indah. Senyum lebar yang menjadi favorite Luhan di dunia ini.

.

.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang...Appa, appa aku punya kabar bahagia . Appa dimana?" Sehun celingukan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Begitu juga Luhan yang mengikuti arah pandang orang tersayangnya ini.

"Tuan Oh sedang ada di ruang kerjanya Tuan Muda," ucap salah satu maid mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa dia sibuk? Apa aku boleh mengunjunginya?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Sepertinya dia hanya sedang mencari berkas. Jadi Tuan Muda bisa kesana "

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Ayo lu" , Sehun berlalu sambil menggandeng mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang berstatus calon istrinya ini.

.

.

.

"Appa .."

"Oh Sehun. Kau sudah pulang? Luhan? Kau kembali"

Luhan hanya melempar senyum termanisnya kepada sosok paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Appa. Aku ingin menikahi Luhan?"

"Apa? " tuan Oh menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia masih kurang percaya dengan anak nya yang satu ini.

"Iya. Aku ingin menikah dengan Luhan. Aku sudah melamarnya , appa menyertui kami kan?"

"Em..appa setuju saja hanya.. appa tidak yakin kalau anak appa yang ini akan menikah. Appa tau benar sifatmu Sehun. Pernikahan adalah suatu ikatan suci , kau tidak boleh main – main dengan itu."

"Iya aku tau. Memang siapa yang menjadikan ini sebuah permainan?"

"Yasudah kalau kau memang mau begitu. Appa sudah pernah ingatkan ini padamu. Menjadi seorang suami berarti kau bertambah tanggung jawab. Bukan hanya tanggungg jawab akan dirimu sendiri , tapi juga tanggung jawab akan semua kebutuhan istri mu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti appa. " Jawab Sehun mantap.

"Baiklah. Appa akan mulai mempersiapkan semuanya. Paling tidak seminggu lagi kita adakan acara pernikahan kalian. "

Luhan memeluk Tuan Oh dengan erat. Sosok yang sudah memberikan kehangatan keluarga ini sudah ia anggap seperti ayah nya sendir.

"Terima Kasih"

"Aku Pulang..." , terdengar suara dari lantai bawah.

"Sepertinya adikmu pulang . Luhan , bisakah kau bantu kyungsoo menyelesaikan tugasnya?"

"Oh tentu appa."

Mereka bertiga turun kebawah bersama, Tuan Oh masih ada urusan di kantornya sehingga dia harus kembali lagi kesana .

.

.

.

"Luhannie..."

Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Luhan dan mendekapnya erat. Sangat , sangat erat.

"Aku rindu padamu..." , masih mempererat pelukannya

"Ya, ya aku tau..euh..ta..tapi aku sulit bernapas..euh.." Luhan mencoba melepaskan tautan yang terlalu kencang ini.

Kyungsoo melepaskan luhan dan tersenyum simpul ke arah gadis yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hihihihi , maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Akhirnya si dungu ini berhasil juga mebawamu kembali. Hahahaha" ,

"Hei jaga ucapanmu. Status ku adalah kakak mu , dasar jalang. "

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Terima kasih ya sudah membawa rusaku kembali."

"Rusa mu? Enak saja dia ini rusa ku" sanggah sehun atas ucapan kyungsoo yang menghak milikkan luhannya.

"Milik mu apa? Kau kan milik ku luhannie.. iya kan?" tanya kyungsoo mengedipkan mata genitnya ke arah Luhan.

"Hei , appa bilang seminggu lagi kita akan menikah . Jadi berhenti menggidanya atau akan makan kau hidup-hidup."

"Omona...kau bilang menikah ? Apa itu benar Luhan?"

Luhan merona, dia menangguk anggun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aigooo~ Aku tidak percaya kau sampai sejauh ini Oppa. Daebak... " Kyungsoo memberikan dua ibu jarinya ke depan mata Sehun.

"Apa aku bilang. Aku yakin bisa mengatasi ini semua hahahah" , sehun tertawa bangga.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo terdiam . Dia ingat pada Kai. Kai akan berangkat lusa. Sayang sekali hari bahagia Luhan tidak bisa ia hadiri bersama orang tersayangnya.

"Ada apa Kyung?" , Luhan yang tau benar sifat kyungsoo menerka ada masalah kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Ini tentang Kai. "

"Oh baiklah. Ayo bicara di kamar mu saja"

"Hei , apa kalian tidak mengajak ku."

"Jangan mimpi kau albino. Pergilah belikan aku dan luhannie sushi..."

"Astaga.. Kau memeperlakukan ku layaknya maid mu " Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atas perlakuan adiknya itu.

Sementara Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran mereka hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

"Aku akan berangkat lusa." Kai mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di sebelah temannya yang sedang bergelut dengan berkas-berkas pasien nya.

"Jadi kau berubah pikiran. Hahaha kenapa tidak dari kemarin heum? Kan sudah aku bilang , lebih baik kau pergi ke Jepang atau Amerika sekalian. Disana pengobatannya sudah bagus. Kau pasti sembuh."

"Aku rasa aku akan ke Amerika saja. Aku mau kau ikut aku selama aku berobat."

"Tenang saja. Akan aku kenalkan pada kerabat ku di Amerika."

"Aku tidak seambisius itu. Biarkan semua berjalan sesuai takdirnya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran? Gara gara gadis itu kah?"

"Kyungsoo, namanya kyungsoo. Iya , dia yang memintaku"

"Ah , sudah kuduga. Ck, hebat juga gadis itu. "

"Jongdae..."

"Ne?"

"Apa aku akan sembuh? Maksudku berapa besar kemungkinannya? Kau tau kan aku sudah stadium akhir sekarang"

"Well. Sebenarnya aku pun tidak begitu tau. Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar sahabat ku ini tertolong"

"Terima kasih dan maaf sudah banyak merepotka mu. Kalau aku mati , aku harap kau bisa berkunjung ke pusaran mu dengan keluargamu. Lamarlah xiumin segera , lalu hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Kenapa kau pesimis kawan? Kita bahkan belum mencobanya"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak melamar gadismu dulu sebelum kau berangkat?" lanjutya

"Aku..aku tidak mau. Akan sangat menyakitkan kalau aku memberikan status tapi aku tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Kau ini , kau bicara seperti akan mati. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan , kan ada aku. Aku akan membantumu ."

".."

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau sampaikan ? ada apa dengan Kai? Dia menyakiti mu?"

"Tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia mana punya nyawa untuk itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kai.. dia sakit"

"Aku sudah tau"

"Kau tau? Kenapa kau tidak memeritahuku? Ada apa dengan kalian , kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dari ku?"

"Aku bukannya ingin menyembunyikannya. Kai bilang aku tidak boleh bilang padamu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk bilang-bilang lagipula."

"Tapi kan penyakitnya bukan sepele. Kenapa kau seperti tenang saja?"

"Aku bukannya tenang sayang.. aku sudah memeprsiapkan diriku setiap hari akan kemungkinan pahit yang tiba-tiba datang dan aku sampaikan itu pada kai. Selagi dia bisa tersenyum itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang."

"Dia akan berobat . Lusa .."

"Nah kalau itu aku belum tau. Akhirnya anak itu mau operasi juga. Apa kau yang memintanya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia seperti it lama-lama. Kalau aku tau dari awal aku sudah akan mengirimnya berobat dari awal."

"Kalau kau yang minta pasti dia akan kabulkan , aku sudah tidak heran"

"Tapi itu berarti dia tidak bisa datang saat pernikahan mu dan Sehun."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan ikut mengantarnya ke bandara sebagai salam perpisahan sementara ini"

"Kau yakin Sehun akan mengizinkan? Hahaha~"

"Kalau si tinggi itu melarang , aku akan pergi bahkan ke planet lain biarkan saja dia tidak pernah menemukan aku lagi"

"Aigoo .. sudah berani mengancam ya rusa manis?"

"Tentu saja. Sehun sebentar lagi akan menikahiku. Aku tidak mau kalau suamiku nanti masih kekanakan."

"Ehm..Lu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau menikah nanti... jaga dirimu ya..."

"Apa?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah nah nah...

Selesai juga nih chapter. Jadi Kyungsoo itu tiba – tiba dapet firasat buruk buat Luhan kedepannya, entahlah dapet dari mana.

Kira-kira ada apa lagi ya sama HunHan? Tunggu aja yaa kelanjuta ceritanya.

Makasih buat yang udah dukung aku sepenuhnya... aku sayang kalian semua

Laflaf({})


	18. Chapter 18

Hay ...

Aku balik heum...

Ada yang kangen kah?

H-5 menjelang waktu pengumpulan nih, minta doa nya ya semuaaa

.

.

.

.

Typo is manusia so iam sorry okay?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 18

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudnya kyung?"

"Hem bukan apa-apa. Aku yakin pada oppa ku itu. Ingat perkataan ku baik baik lu! Sebejat apa oppa ku nanti , percayalah masih ada malaikat keciil dalam hatinya. Dia akan melindungimu , karena kau satu satunya orang yang oppa ku cinta."

"Aku rasa obrolan ini mulai menegang , bukan begitu ? hahaha", luhan tertawa renyah untuk menutupi rasa bingung dan takutnya

"Sudah lah lupakan saja."

.

.

.

.

Skip 2 hari setelahnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Bukan kah kau yang memintanya kyung?"

"Oh iya aku lupa. "

Hening

Suasana terasa hening di depan pintu bandara

"Hati – hati kai"

"Iya"

"Cepatlah kembali."

"Pasti"

"Kabari aku selalu kai"

"Apa sudah semua salam perpisahannya?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Hahahah bukan itu. Aku hanya takut luhan noona bosan berdiri disana"

"Baiklah. Pergilah."

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kyungsoo

"KAI..."

Teriaknya dari jauh

Kai meolehkan kepalanya menatap mata gadis yang tengah sesenggukan sendiri

"Jeongmal Saranghae..." teriaknya sekeras mungkin agar Kai dan semua orang tau.

"nado." Ucapnya lirih sambil berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini keputusan akhirnya heum?"

"Aku,,,aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia belum tau benar tentang penyakitku. Dia tidak tau resiko dari operasinya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa apa – apa"

"Haah" Luhan menarik napas panjang

"Dengarkan aku, saat kau melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang kau cinta, jangan pernah menyesal atau kecewa dengan hasilnya. Karena hasil akhir itu semua adalah hal termanis untukmu dan pasti ada hikmahnya"

"Iya noona aku tau. Maaf tidak bisa datang kepernikahan mu"

"Tak apa. Tapi kau harus kirim rangkaian bunga " pinta Luhan manja

"Akan kuusahakan"

"Baiklah. Sekarang peluk aku untuk yang terakhir sampai kau kembali"

Kai memeluk luhan erat. Dia mendekap luhan dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Luhan

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi lu.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan kaget sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku akan pergi. Selamat tinggal"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Ayo ucapkan sampai jumpa."

"Sampai Jumpa Lu" , ucapnya berat.

.

.

.

"Kita harus cari gaun sekarang. Aku punya kenalan seorang designer handal , kita bisa pesan padanya."

"Untuk WO nya aku juga punya sahabat dari kecil yang bisa dimintai tolong."

Sehun terus saja menjelaskan rencana pernikahan nya yang akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi. Luhan mendengarkan dengan sabar semua ocehan yang keluar. Dia bukan tipe orang yang pemilih , apapun pilihan suaminya dia ikut saja.

"Hunnie... aku punya permintaan untuk mu"

"Katakan saja apa itu dan kau akan mendapatkannya"

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat . "

"Suatu tempat ? dimana ? London? Paris?"

"Tidak... aku ingin kita mengunjungi tempat yang sangat ingin aku datangi sebelum kita menikah. Antarkan aku besok pagi oke? Setelah itu aku janji akan ikut kemana pun kau pergi"

"Baiklah aku setuju."

.

.

.

.

"Hyaaa oppa. Aku punya berita buruk. "

"Berita buruk apa?"

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan pingsan saat mendengarnya"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu "

"Jadi aku baru saja mendengar appa dan tuan Kim berbincang. Katanya tahanan kita melarikan diri"

"APA?" teriaknya kaget.

Sehun sampai berdiri dari duduknya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja adiknya katakan.

"Kau bilang apa? Xi Mian Chu kabur?"

"Heemm" kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa penjagaan kita melemah?"

"Kalau itu aku mana tau. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Hanya kau dan appa yang sering kesana"

"Ini gila, bisa berbahaya kalau dia tidak segera ditemukan."

"Iya aku pikir juga begitu. Apalagi ini mendekati hari pernikahan mu. "

"Aku akan menangani masalah ini besok"

"Bukankah kau ada janji pada luhan besok pagi?"

PLAK!

Sehun menepuk dahinya

"Aku lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini setelah aku menganta Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Chagiyaaa... ayo bangun..."

Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun , mencoba membangunkan pria albino itu.

"Ayolah sehunnie~ kau bilang mau mengantarku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

GREB

Tiba – tiba Sehun menarik lengan luhan hingga dia terjatuh dalam pelukan Sehun.

"ngghh lepaskan aku..cepat bangun dasar pemalas"

CHU~

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir luhan. Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa – apaan kau ini? Ayo cepat bangun"

Luhan mencoba berbicara tenang walaupun semburat merah dipipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Terima kasih morning kiss nya hannie sayang"

"Sekarang bangun dan mandilah. Setelah itu antarkan aku "

"Baik baik tuan putri. Tunggu aku di bawah ya ... 20 menit lagi aku turun"

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian putih bergaris garis hitam tampak memandang dari kejauhan rumah keluarga Oh. Tangannya mengepal , wajahnya merah padam. Terlihat emosi dan dendam yang memuncak dari wajahnya.

"Kalian lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Sebuah mobil keluar dari kediaman keluarga Oh. Mobil itu berisi Sehun dan Luhan yang akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Melihat itu , wanita ini tak mau membuang waktu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka dengan kendaraan umum.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana heum?"

"Sudah ikuti saja arahan ku"

"Iya , tapi kita mau kemana? Kenapa tidak sampai dari tadi?"

"Tunggu saja..Nah kita sampai itu tempatnya"

Glek

Sehun mematung. Dia menelan ludah nya kasar. Matanya berkaca-kaca tak percaya.

"Lu..k..kau..kau mengajak ku kesini?"

"Ayo turun"

Sehun berjalan dibelakang Luhan. Tangan wanita ini bahkan terasa sangat hangat dalam situasi seperti ini . Air mata Sehun tak bisa berhenti mengalir saat mereka berdua berlutut di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan Oh Ha Ni

"Hallo eomma... Luhan imnida. Kenalkan , aku sebentar lagi akan bergabung dengan keluarga Anda. Anak anda – Sehun – dia berhasil membuat aku jatuh dalam cinta. Dia yang menarik ku dari dunia yang kelam. Dia adalah satu satunya orang yang aku cinta. Aku disini ingin meminta restu Anda untuk hubungan kami."

Sehun mengelus lembut surai madu calon istrinya itu. Dia masih tak percaya kalau Luhan punya rencana seperti ini. Dia tersentuh atas perbuatan Luhan ini. Luhan memang berbeda , tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang ia kenal. Itulah kenapa Sehun sangat sayang pada Luhan

"Eomma... ini aku Sehun. Aku sangat rindu padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku.. sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Wanita disampingku ini adalah pilihanku. Dia cantik bukan? Sama seperti mu. Dia adalah wanita yang mengajarkan ku arti hidup. Sejak kau pergi , semua berubah. Keluarga kita berantakan , dan hidupku menjadi tidak karuan. Tapi akhirnya dia datang dan merubah semuanya. Dia akan segera menjadi pendampingku. Doakan kami agar kehidupan kami bahagia selamanya"

.

.

.

"Hei.. kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya luhan pada Sehun yang hanya mentap kagum kearahnya

"Kenapa kau bisa punya ide seperti ini?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu ibumu. Aku rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat"

"Itulah yang membuatku cinta mati padamu lu. Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya. Terima kasih mau datang ke kehidupan ku"

"Aku juga mencinta mu . "

"Luhan, dompet ku terjatuh di depan makam eomma ku. Kau tunggu disini sebentar dan jangan kemana – mana. Mengerti ?"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

/

/

/

Sepeninggalan Sehun datanglah seorang wanita mendekati Luhan.

"Hai anak manis..."

Luhan menoleh ke arah datang nya suara

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Aku yang ingin tau siapa dirimu? Dari mana kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Oh?"

"Aku Xi Luhan. Aku kekasih Oh Sehun"

"Kau bilang kekasih? Dari mana asal mu?"

"Aku? Aku adalah anak panti asuhan . "

"Anak panti ? jadi kau yatim piatu?"

Luhan hanya mengagguk. Dia sungguh takut sebenarnya. Wanita itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa Luhan sadari dari kejauhan terdapat seseorang yang memotret dirinya dengan wanita itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama Lu, kita pergi sekarang"

Luhan dan Sehun meninggalkan daerah itu .

.

.

.

Skip (percepat)

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia seumur hidup Luhan. Dengan gaun cantik yang membalut tubuhnya , serta hiasan dikepala nya luhan berjalan menuju altar pernikahannya.

Bersanding dengan pria yang palin ia cinta didunia ini dan mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Jutaan pasang mata menyaksikan nya saat ini. Kita Luhan tidak sendiri lagi. Kini seorang anak panti sudah berubah menjadi tuan putri.

.

.

.

"Hai Kyung , ada surat untuk mu"

Luhan menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di kasurnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil surat itu dan membaca baik baik dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya berair , hatinya sesak , dia seperti tersambar petir.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanya Luhan khawatir

"Kai..k..K..Kai.."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Luhan menarik kertas yang kyungsoo pegang. Matanya membulat. Berita apa ini? Dia membekap mulutnya rapat –rapat mencoba menahan tangis.

"Kai..dia tidak mungkin meninggal"

Kyungsoo berlari dan ditangkap oleh Luhan

"Kau mau kemana hiks..hiks.."

"Aku hiks..ingin mencari kai ku hiks.. hks.."

Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Dia yakin Kyungsoo sangat terpukul saat ini.

"Sudah hiks..hikss.. kau harus bisa menerimanya kyung..hiks..jangan seperti ini hiks.. hiks.."

"Tidak...aku ingin mencari Kai ku"

Kyungsoo meberontak melepas dekapan Luhan. Dia berlari secepat mungkin dan..

Sleett..

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

"Kyungsoooooo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aduh semoga waktunya cukup ya , waktunya tinggal 5 hari doangg...

Makasih ya buat yang selama ini udah support FF aku...

LafLaf({})


	19. Chapter 19

"Kyungsoooooo"

Luhan bergegas menuruni tangga .

Dia mendekati kyungsoo yang tergeletak , darah sudah berlumuran dimana mana

Luhan tidak bisa menangkap kyungsoo yang terpeleset dari lantai atas

"Kyung..hiksshiks..kyung bertahanlah. Kyung jangan seperti ini"

Luhan menangis sambil memangku Kyungsoo.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari urusannya di kantor. Matanya membulat melihat kejadian di depan matanta.

"Kyungsoo..."

Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam , amarahnya mengumpul di kepalan tangannya.

"Pelayan..pelyang cepat kemari"

Sehun menyuruh para pelayan menggotong Kyungsoo ke mobil untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Luhan yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Bugh

Tendangan itu telak mengenai wajahnya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya terhempas jauh. Darah keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

"Diam disini. Urusan kita belum selesai. "

Luhan hanya bisa menangis sambil menghapus setiap darah yang keluar. Ini bukan salahnya , tapi kenapa Sehun setega itu padanya. Kenapa sehun menghukumnya atas kejadian yang Sehun lihat bukan kejadian yang Sehun tau. Ini terasa tidak adil untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?"

"Dia masih harus melewati masa kritisnya. Benturannya sangat kuat mengingat dia jatuh dari daerah yang tinggi. Dia kehabisan banyak darah , tak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan lagi."

"Saya akan bayar berapa pun , tapi sembuhkan dia"

"Kami akan berusaha , jadi kita sama – sama berdo'a saja"

Sehun terduduk di salah satu bangku di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Kyugsoo adalah dunia nya , dia tidak bisa menerima hal ini.

Drt..drt...drt...

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa tuan Kim?"

"Ayah Anda meninggal tuan muda?"

"APA?"

Sehun berlari menuju mobilnya dan menancap gas ke tempat ayahnya berada.

Kenapa cobaan datang bertubi-tubi padanya. Kepala nya sangat sakit saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Kehidupan sangat kejam untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf kan kami tuan. Kecelekaan itu sudah merenggut nyawa appa Anda."

Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Sehun membungkukan badannya berterima kasih pada dokter yang sudah berusaha menolong appanya.

"Tuan Sehun"

"Ada apa Tuan Kim"

"Menurut pemeriksaan kepolisian, kecelekaan itu disebabkan karena adanya sabotase."

"Sabotase kau bilang? Mian Chu..."

Sehun menangkap satu nama yang pasti adalah dalang dari kematian appanya. Beberapa hari lalu dia dikabarkan melerikan diri. Wanita itu pasti penyebabnya

"Saya juga punya sesuatu untuk Anda"

"Apa itu ? " , tanya Sehun penasaran

Tuan Kim menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto. Di dalam foto itu terlihat istrinya sedang bersama wanita yang paling ia benci.

Sehun seketika ingat bahwa marga mereka sama. Bisa jadi mereka ada hubungan darah. Ayahnya meninggal hari ini , bersamaan dengan adiknya yang kecelakaan. Lebih lagi dia melihat Luhan di sekitar Kyungsoo tadi.

"Apa ini adalah rencana mereka? Apa mereka bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan ku? Sialan..."

Sehun meremas foto itu. Dia melangkah kesal dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas dalam matanya.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Luhan..."

Sehun mendobrak pintu kasar sambil berteriak memanggil Luhan

"Dimana Kau sialan?"

Sehun menggeledah seisi rumah.

Dia menyeringai puas saat melihat Luhan tetidur di ranjangnya

Bugh

"Ayo cepat bangun"

Sehun menendang luhan sampai Luhan terjatuh

"Ada apa sehun ,, hiks..hiks.."

Sehun mencengkram mulut luhan

"Apa rencana mu sebenarnya?"

"Rencana apa hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak mengerti"

Bugh

Pukulan mentah Sehun mengenai pipinya.

"Jangan bohong"

"Aku sungguh tidak tau apa-apa"

Bugh

Bugh

Pukulan demi pukulan luhan terima . Darah dimana mana.

"Ayo bangun"

Sehun mencengkram kerah baju Luhan

Bruk

Dia mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan ke atas kasur. Sehun melucuti Luhan Kasar layaknya seorang pelacur.

Dia melepaskan jeans nya dan memasukkan paksa penisnya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"Kulum Lu"

Luhan menggeleng dan menangis. Dia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti seorang pelacur.

"Aku bilang kulum..." bentak Sehun

Luha mengulum nya sambil menangis

"Ouh...kau pintar bitch..."

"Agghhh...ouh..."

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Morehhh...ahh..morehh...luhh..."

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya membuat Luhan kewalahan. Penisnya sudah mulai membesar. Dia rasa dia sudah hampir klimaks.

Crot..Crot..

Luhan tresedak oleh cairan Sehun.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan dan langsung memasukkan miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang tanpa pemansan.

"Arghh" Luhan meringis kesakitan. Air matanya sampai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Sehun menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal. Luhan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Oh..oh...jangan tahan desahan mu itu bodoh..ough,,ough"

"Ahhh..." desahan laknat itu sudah tak bisa Luhan tahan lagi

"Bagus...ah..kau..sung..ngh..rapat...ahh...ini sungguh ...nikmathhh..ahggghh..nghhh"

Suara decitan terdengar akibat permainan panas mereka.

CROT..CROT...

Sehun mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan itu dan mendorong Luhan ke dinding.

"Aku kecewa pada mu lu "

Bugh

Sehun mendorong kepala luhan sehingga membentur dinding

Luhan tak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Sehun membungkus tubuh Luhan dengan beberapa baju yang dipasang asal. Sehun pun buru-buru berpakaian dan menggendong luhan ala bridal.

Dia membawa Luhan pergi dengan mobilnya. Di dekat jurang dia membuang tubuh luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sehun lekas meninggalkan tempat itu setelahnya.

.

.

.

Entah Tuhan masih sayang padanya atau apa , tapi tubuh mungil Luhan dibawa oleh seorang pria paruh baya dan segera bergegas ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh..." lenguhan itu keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dia mencercap matanya berulang kali mencoba menangkap cahaya masuk kematanya.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau ada dirumah sakit nona."

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Tadi saat aku ingin berangkat bekerja , aku menemukan mu. Jadi aku bawa kau kesini dan memeriksa mu"

Hening

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk"

Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Kris yang berdiri di ambang pintu

"Ada yang mencarimu dok. Loh , Luhan ? Apa kau sakit?"

"Kau siapa? Dan .. siapa itu Luhan?"

Kris melongo dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Ada apa dengannya dok?"

"Aku akan memeriksanya lagi"

Kris mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

(SKIP)

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dok?"

"Sepertinya dia amnesia."

"Apa? Amnesia? Jadi dia tidak mengingat apapun? "

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya benturan itu sangat keras sehingga menghapus semua memori otaknya."

"Astaga Luhan, " lenguh Kris

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" , tanya Kris

"Di jalan. Dia terluka dimana-mana. Sepertinya dia juga habis diperkosa."

"Sungguh malang kau lu. Aku akan merawatnya sampai dia pulih. Terima kasih karena mau menyelamatkannya"

"Bukan masalah Kris"

.

.

.

.

"Kyung..."

Suara itu terdengar lirih.

"Kyung , oppa disini. Bangunlah kumohon"

Tidak ada reaksi apapun.

Sehun meruntuki nama Luhan dalam hatinya. Dia tidak percaya orang yang paling ia cinta di dunia ini sejahat itu pada keluarganya. Sehun bahkan sudah mengangkat derajatnya , tapi kenapa ini balasan yang ia terima.

Sekarang dia harus apa? Dia tinggal sendiri sekarang. Ayahnya pergi begitu saja menyusul ibunya. Adiknya sedang terkapar tak berdaya. Dan istrinya entah dimana.

.

.

.

"hay lu" sapa kris ramah.

"Lu?" luhan menikkan satu alisnya. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Namamu adalah Xi Luhan. Aku adalah Kris"

"Aku Xi Luhan? Kau yakin? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa"

"Tak apa lu, jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku akan merawat mu sampai kau sembuh."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti

Kris menjabarkan semua pengetahuannya tentang Luhan untuk mengisi memori otak Luhan agar cepat pulih. Dia bercerita tentang masa-masa mereka bersama . Kris juga menceritakan kalau dia punya penyakit aneh dan Luhan lah yang menyemangatinya. Semua cerita Kris luhan tangkap dan luhan simpan dalam memorinya. Tidak ada sanggahan sama sekali karena Luhan tidak bisa mengingat apapun termasuk namanya sendiri.

"Emm Kris.."

"Iya"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja. Aku akan menjawabnya kalau aku tau", ucap Kris sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kita punya hubungan spesial? Kenapa kau tau semua tentang ku?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

LafLaf({})


	20. Chapter 20

"Aku tidak peduli.", kata Sehun dengan nada membentak

"Pokoknya temukan dia dimanapun dia."

"Kau ingin kami menangkap Mian Chu dalam keadaan apa?"

"Aku ingin dia dalam keadaan hidup. Aku ingin tau apa motif nya sampai mengirim kaki tangannya pada ku. Kaki tangan cantik yang berhasil membodohiku"

"Baik tuan, perintah tuan akan segera kami laksanakan."

Dua pria berbadan kekar itupun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang memijat pelan dahinya.

"Aku rasa kau perlu mencarinya", suara bariton itu terdengar mengintrupsi

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun menoleh ke arah pemilik suara.

"Luhan-istrimu- kau harus mencarinya. Dia pasti ketakutan diluar sana. Terlebih lagi setelah perlakuan kasarmu"

"Untuk apa aku mencari gadis itu hyung? Dia sudah mencelakakan kyungsoo. Dia juga sudah menghancurkan hidup keluargaku. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang jalang, dia pantas mendapat kan itu"

"Menurut ku dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Kau menghukumnya karena sesuatu yang kau lihat dan bukannya sesuatu yang sebenarnya. Kau masih sangat mencintainya, aku bisa melihatnya. Aku tetap mencintai baekkie ku apapun yang terjadi pada hidup ku dan aku lihat kau pun begitu"

"Cih.. aku sudah tidak cinta pada jalang murahan itu. Aku membencinya sepenuh hati ku"

"Aku ini bersama mu sejak kita baru lahir. Park Chanyeol ini tau benar keadaan hati sepupunya. Mulutmu selalu menghujatnya , bahkan pikiran mu meruntukinya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatimu , kau mencintainya. Hati kecil mu menangis karena kehilangan dia. Saat kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa , istrimu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin kau lindungi selagi bisa. Tapi kau malah berbuat keji padanya. Jujurlah Oh Sehun, aku tau hatimu meringis saat ini."

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Terserah saja kalau kau masih memikirkan egomu. Kau akan menyesal kalau tetap seperti ini."

Lalu pria jangkung itu pergi meninggalkan sehun yang benar – benar sendirian.

.

.

.

"Hubungan spesial?"

"Iya. Kau tau banyak tentangku . Hanya orang yang benar-benar spesial yang bisa tau seluk beluk orang lain "

'Sebenarnya aku mencintai mu lu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana isi hatimu. Aku rasa ini kesempatan ku memilikimu ' batin Kris

"Hey..Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ahh .. tidak. Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Aku tanya, apakah kita punya hubungan satu sama lain?"

"Emm..itu...Ya sebenarnya kita adalah sepasang kekasih"

Luhan terdiam mencoba mengingat. Dia memang merasa punya kekasih atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Tapi Luhan tidak ingat siapa orang nya.

"Seisi rumah sakit ini pun tau kalau kita saling mencintai. Kau dan aku adalah pasangan yang tak bisa dipisahkan"

"Apa kau yakin?", tanya Luhan ragu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab kris tegas.

Mendengar jawaban tegas itu Luhan mau tidak mau percaya pada ucapannya. Dia memeluk Kris erat dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris"

"Nado luhannie."

Kris mengecup bibir itu singkat. Hanya kecupan kecil tanpa napsu.

.

.

.

Skip (2 Bulan kemudian)

Matahari setengah tinggi di salah satu kota di negara bunga sakura itu , tapi pria berbadan proporsional itu masih saja bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"Ayo bangun pemalas. " ,

Mata indah itu perlahan terbuka. Bola matanya bersinar terkena cahaya matahari. Pria tampan ini menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap usap surai hitamnya.

"Semenjak sehat kau jadi banyak tidur Jongin-aah"

Senyum itu merekah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Itu semua berkat mu Jongdae sahabatku. Terima kasih"

"Aku punya kabar untuk mu."

"Benarkah ? kabar apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa berita dan semua nya adalah berita buruk. Kau harus siap mental untuk ini"

"Apa kah kabarnya akan membuat kanker ku kembali datang?kekekeke~"

"Tentu saja tidak idiot. Jadi kabar ini berasal dari korea."

Deg!

Mendengar kata Korea , Kai jadi ingat beberapa hal yang ia tinggalkan di Korea .

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat kan kalau kita mengubah tujuan kita menjadi ke Jepang dan bukannya ke Amerika. Tapi beberapa kenalan mu tidak tau itu."

Kai mengangguk

"Dan kau ingat kan kalau kau menyuruh ku membuat berita kalau kau gagal operasi dan meninggal. Lalu kau menyuruhku mengirim berita nya kepada gadis mu di Korea sebagai jaga – jaga kalau operasinya benar-benar gagal jadi dia bisa melupakan mu?"

Kai mengangguk lagi

"Nah , dari situ lah akar permasalahannya"

Kai mendekati jongdae untuk lebih jelas mendengarnya. Dia sungguh penasaran berita apa yang Jongdae maksud sangat buruk yang berhubungan dengan kepergiannya.

"Aku dengar berita itu sudah sampai pada Kyungsoo"

"Lalu?"

"Ekspektasi kita meleset jauh Kai. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak melupakan mu dan Luhan yang kau percaya bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo pun ternyata gagal. Kyungsoo terjatuh dari lantai dua rumahnya untuk mengejarmu. Luhan disalahkan oleh Sehun atas hal itu. Sehun membuang Luhan setelah menyiksa dan memperkosa luhan. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau dimana Luhan"

"Astaga ..."

Kai mengusap wajahnya gusar. Kepala nya pening luar biasa. Ternyata keadaannya malah seburuk ini. Kyungsoo sedang terkapar sekarang , dan luhan pun hilang entah kemana. Kenapa semuanya harus serumit ini. Ini tak bisa di diamkan saja. Kai membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dia harus bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Akan dia buat semua nya indah pada akhirnya.

"Jongdae. Siapkan surat-suratnya. Kita kembali ke Korea secepatnya.

"Apa? Apa kau yakin? Bukankah kau bilang ingin benar-benar menghilang dan buat kehidupan baru"

"Tadinya begitu sebelum keadaan separah ini. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tenang membuat hidup baru kalau dua orang yang berharga bagiku di dunia ini tersiksa karena itu. Aku akan kembali dan meluruskan semuanya. Aku rasa aku butuh bantuanmu , jadi kau ikut aku ke Korea"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

"Chagiyaa... ayo bangun"

Tangan usil luhan menusuk nusuk perut dan pinggang Kris membuat pria ini kegelian

Greb

Luhan jatuh dalam pelukan Kris

"Kau sudah berani nakal rupanya heum?"

Kris mencubit pipi yang menggemaskan itu

"Aw,,appo " Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Kris tak sabar menyambar bibir itu.

Kris melumat bibir manis itu atas bawah bergantian.

"Ngh.." lenguhan itu keluar dari mulut Luhan saat salah satu tangan Kris memainkan nipple miliknya

"Lepashhh...ahh..."

Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang Kris ciptakan. Tangannya mencoba melepas perlakuan Kris padanya.

"Ada apa rusa manis?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya"

"Kenapa kau selalu menolaknya. Kita bahkan belum pernah melakukannya , padahal pasangan kekasih lain sudah 2 atau 3 kali melakukannya", ucap Kris kecewa.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak tega pada Kris. Tapi hatinya melarangnya keras melakukan itu dengan Kris. Sudah jelas Kris adalah kekasihnya , tapi pikirannya menahannya kalau dia bisa bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki tapi bukan Kris orangnya. Luhan sungguh tidak mengerti. Sampai kapan dia seperti ini, dia ingin pikirannya cepat kembali agar semua nya jelas.

"Hay lu, kenapa malah melamun"

"Ah..tidak.. sudah lah ayo bangun. Aku ingin kau mengantarku membeli bubble tea. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bubble tea. Sepertinya dulu aku sering minum itu dengan seseorang ."

"Seseorang?"

"Iya.. seseorang yang berharga aku rasa"

"..."

.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

Tap ... Tap .. Tap..

Langkah kaki itu terkesan tegas dan terburu – buru .

"Cepat cari informasi tentang rumah sakit kyungsoo. Periksa jam – jam berkunjungnya , aku mau saat aku datang sedang tidak ada siapa siapa"

"Aku mengerti."

"Sekarang antarkan aku ke apartemen nya jongdae "

"Lewat sini Jongin-ah"

Kedua pria itu berangkat menggunakan mobil yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Aku bilang lepas"

Wanita itu terlihat memberontak. Tangannya dipegang erat kanan kiri oleh dua orang pria berbadan kekar

Dua orang itu menyeret si wanita sampai kehadapan pria berbadan tegap yang menawan itu

Clap Clap Clap

Pria itu bertepuk tangan sambil menyeringai

"Hebat..Hebat..kalian berdua hebat"

"Ini dia yang Anda inginkan tuan"

"Apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku bocah ingusan?"

Sehun mendekati Mian Chu dan mencengkram pipi wanitu itu kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang ku mau ? kau tanya apa yang ku mau? Biar aku tunjukan apa yang aku inginkan dari mu"

Plak

Satu tamparan berhasil melukai pipi Mian Chu. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

Sehun berjalan dan mendekatinya, mencekik dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Apa rencana mu sebenarnya"

"A..."

"Jawab aku"

"Ba...gaimana aku..uhuk..bisa..men..jawab...kalau kau...aakk..mencekik ..ku"

Bugh

Sehun membanting tubuh itu ke bawah

"Aww" , perempuan itu meringis kecil merasakan tulang – tulangnya patah.

"Sekarang cepat katakan", bentak Sehun.

"Aku memang punya dendam pada keluarga ini. Kau tau kan? aku sangat mencintai appa mu. Tapi eomma mu lah yang mendapatkannya. Aku bahkan membuang anakku untuk bisa bersanding dengan appa mu. Tapi appa mu malah memilih wanita sialan itu"

Plak

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi kanannya kali ini.

"Jaga ucapan mu. Kau lah wanita jalang yang hanya bisa merusak hidup orang lain. Lalu apakah luhan itu anakmu? Kau menyuruhnya menjadi mata-mata disini heum?"

"Iya. Luhan memang anakku"

Sehun sudah bersiap ingin memukulnya

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?", tanya Sehun menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Aku tidak bekerja sama dengannya. Cih,.. aku tidak sudi menganggapnya anakku. Dia berhubungan dengan keluarga mu jadi aku pun sama membencinya. Lagi pula aku bukan pengecut yang memakai kaki tangan."

Bagai disambar petir , Sehun terdiam seribu bahasa. Luhannya... luhannya tidak bersalah. Apa yang telah dia lakukan. Sungguh Luhan yang malang.

Dor..Dorr..

Dua hempasan peluru itu berhasil menewaskan Mian Chu seketika.

"Cepat bawa dia."

"Baik Tuan"

Kedua pelayan itu pun menyingkirkan jasad Mian Chu yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Sehun melemparkan senjatanya dan terduduk di sebuah sofa dekat tv.

Dia menangis meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Dimana Luhannya saat ini. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Gadis itu berkata yang sebenarnya , tapi mata sehun sudah terlalu dibutakan amarah. Sungguh kejam mengingat perlakuan nya pada Luhan.

"Luhan...maaf kan aku"

Hanya berulang kata maaf dan air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

.

"Waahh senangnya. Akhirnya aku bisa minum ini lagi "

"Hahahah kau sangat suka bubble tea ya?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu.

Slurp slurp

Luhan dengan semangat menyedot butir butir bubble nya.

"Aku rasa aku dulu sering minum ini dengan seseorang", kata Luhan membuka obrolan

"Oh ya? Dengan siapa? Mantan mu?"

"Aku tidak bisa jelas mengingatnya"

Luhan diam dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat potongan potongan memori yang muncul. Dia melihat ada tawa dan kebahagiaan. Dia melihat pria tinggi yang selalu memeluknya saat dia menangis. Dia melihat senyum dari pria itu yang mampu membuatnya tenang. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas. Seberapa keras pun Luhan mencoba mengingatnya malah kepalanya yang terasa pusing/

"Ahh" luhan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau baik – baik saja ?"

"Aku rasa begitu"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau akan mengingatnya kalau itu memang sesuatu yang perlu diingat. Kalau kau masih kesulitan mengingatnya maka hal itu bukanlah hal penting untuk diingat"

"Kris.."

"Iya?"

"Kau melakukan rawat jalan dirumah? Kenapa tidak dirawat saja?"

"Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku bertahun-tahun di rumah sakit , tapi aku tak lekas sembuh. Daripada terus membuang waktu lebih baik kulakukan rawat jalan. Jadi aku bisa bekerja dan beraktifitas."

"Kalau tau disini tidak mendapatkan hasil kenapa tidak ke luar negeri saja?"

"Aku tidak tau harus berobat kemana. Temanku di Kanada pernah bilang kalau di tempatnya ada rumah sakit yang bagus namun belum tentu juga bisa pulih."

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja dulu. Kau tidak akan tau kalau belum mencobanya kan? atau kau mau ke Jepang? Aku dengar penyakit ini juga banyak di sana jadi mungkin penyembuhannya sudah ada disana"

"Sebenarnya kemanapun aku pergi , aku hanya butuh kau bersama ku"

Luhan tersenyum ,

"Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Kau adalah malaikat ku"

"Bagus", kris mengelus lembut surai madu itu.

.

.

.

.

Kai hanya bisa meratapi kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa jarum dan oksigen di tubuhnya.

"Hyaa..aku pulang"

Hening

"Kau tak ingin menyambutku heum? Aku janji bukan untuk menemuimu saat aku kembali? Aku disini sekarang . Ayo cepat buka matamu cantik"

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Air mata Kai satu persatu lolos. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

*dalam alam bawah sadar kyungsoo*

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih dalam ruang serba putih. Tidak ada siapapun. Kemana semua orang? Dia merasa takut saat ini.

"Appa..."

"Oppa.."

"Luhan eonnie..."

Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil – manggil semua orang

"Kalian dimana? Hiks..hiks.."

Tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya terang terlihat di depan matanya

"Kyung..Kyung.."

Suara itu. Kyungsoo tau benar suara itu. Itu suara Kai.

"Kai..Kai tolon aku..dimana kau?"

"Kyung..kyung.." suara itu semakin menjauh

Kyungsoo berlari mengejar suara itu, dia tidak mau kehilangan jejak suara itu.

"Kai kau dimana.?"

"Kyung.."

Suaranya berasal dari cahaya itu. Kyungsoo bingung sekarang. Dia terlalu takut untuk masuk kedalam sana. Tapi dia juga tak mau terlalu lama disini. Dia memulatkan tekadnya dan mengikuti arah suara Kai dalam cahaya itu

.

.

.

.

Kai masih setia mengenggam tangan dingin itu, sesekali mengecup nya .

Terasa gerakan pada tangan Kyungsoo , membuat Kai tersentak kaget.

Kai segera bergegas memanggil dokter dan perawat untuk datang.

Mata kyungsoo terbuka perlahan , pandangannya samar tapi perlahan jelas.

Dokter memeriksa setiap tubuh Kyungsoo memastikan kalau dia baik baik saja.

"Bagaimana dok?", tanya Kai cemas

"Ini sungguh hebat. Dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Keadaan nya pun kini mulai stabil. Dia hanya butuh banyak istirahat saat ini. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Baik terima kasih dok"

Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat kyungsoo. Kai bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hey,,heyy kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Kai..." ucapnya lirih

Kai tersenyum "Iya ini aku. Kau tidur lama sekali sayang"

"Kai benarkah itu kau?", tanya kyungsoo meraba wajah Kai

"Ini benar benar aku bodoh", jawab Kai mencubit manja pipi Kyungsoo

"Hiks..hiks.."

Greb

Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat . Isakan kebahagiaan itu pun tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Kau tolol..hiks..hiks..bercandamu sungguh kampungan ..itu tidak lucu. Hiks ...hiks "

"Hahaha maaf maaf. Aku tau aku salah jadi aku minta maaf ya"

"Jangan ulangi itu lagi dan jangan pernah meninggalkan ku lagi"

"Iya iya. Aku janji aku akan tetap disini."

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sehun yang berdiri tegap

"Kyung..kau sudah sadar?"

Sehun berlari memeluk Kyungsoo. Sehun juga mengecup surai hitam adiknya melampiaskan rasa bahagianya.

"Oppa.. aku merindukan mu"

"Nado kyung..."

"Oppa.. dimana Luhan eonnie?"

Deg!

Suasana berubah hening seketika. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh tanya sementara Kai menatap Sehun penuh benci, ya semua itu karena Kai sudah tau semuanya.

"Luhan...luhan..dia.."

Brak

Kai membanting meja rawat di samping Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tersentak kaget

"Jawab dengan jelas. Dimana Luhan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tau" , jawabnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh semuanya.

"Apa maksudnya kau tidak tau oppa? Luhan eonnie menghilang?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Cih.. bukan itu kyung. Oppa mu lah yang sudah membuang Luhan . itulah kenapa Luhan tidak ada disini sekarang"

"Apa?" kyungsoo melotot menatap oppa nya. Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk dalam diam.

Hening

"Kau bajingan" , emosi kyungsoo mulai melonjak.

"Kau bajingan Oh Sehun kau sungguh sungguh biadab. Seharus nya kau malu pada dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah? Kau memang harus mati. Aku akan membunuh mu dasar laki-laki laknat."

"Sabar kyung sabar" , Kai mencoba menahan Kyungsoo yang merota – ronta menendang Sehun. Sehun terjatuh tak berdaya. Dia tidak bisa melawan adiknya karena itu memang kesalahannya.

"Maaf kan aku", ucap nya lirih

Kai menarik kerah baju Sehun dan mencekiknya

"Kau bilang maaf? Kau memperkosanya seperti pelacur lalu membuangnya dan kau hanya bilang maaf?"

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

Sehun merasa napasnya sengal. Kai yang melihat itu melepaskan cengkramannya

"Hiks..hiks..aku minta maaf. Aku memang laki-laki kurang ajar yang tidak bisa mempercayai istriku sendiri. Tapi sungguh aku menyesal dengan itu semua. Kalian pasti sedih sekarang, tapi asal kalian tau , aku lebih lebih kehilangan dia. Cintaku padanya melebihi kalian berdua, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit ku sekarang. Hiks .. hiks.."

Sehun menangis di bawah kaki Kai. Kyungsoo tidak tega juga sebenarnya melihatnya. Toh , kakak nya sudah menyadari kesalahannya.

Kyungsoo berlutut mencoba mengimbangi posisinya dengan kakaknya.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu?" , tanya kyungsoo

"Aku akan mecarinya. Aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Bantu aku mendapat luhan ku kembali kumohon"

"Dimana kau mau mencarinya? Tempat kau membuangnya?" tanya Kai meremehkan

"Aku akan mencari bahkan sampai keujung dunia sekalipun. Kalau kalian tidak mau membantu , tak masalah aku akan cari sendiri"

Sehun berdiri dan mulai berlalu walaupun jalannya pincang saat ini.

"Tunggu,"

Sehun menoleh

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu", kata Kai tersenyum

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat sangat berterima kasih"

"Santai saja bro. Hahaha "

Sehun tersenyum

"Kyung. Istirahat lah disini, aku akan mengabari semua tentang Luhan nanti"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Kai menegcup dahi kyungsoo lalu berlalu bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang beres-beres rumah kris. Dia menemukan baju yang ia kenakan saat ia ditemukan. Di dalam baju itu terdapat cincin pernikahan berukirkan Hunhan.

Luhan mulai mengingat ingat. Dia melihat gambaran dirinya sedang memakai gaun yang cantik dan berjalan ke sebuah altar. Di situlah dia bersanding dengan pria yang memiliki senyum indah itu. Anehnya pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Kris. Luhan bisa mengingat hari pernikahan itu tapi masih tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah laki-laki itu.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?", tanya Luhan frustasi

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

"Kemana kau membuangnya hun?" , kai mencoba mengumpulkan beberapa informasi dari Sehun untuk mencari petunjuk.

"Aku sangat yakin aku membuangnya kesana" , sehun menunjuk tempat dimana dia melempar Luhan.

Kai berusaha turun ke jurang itu namun ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau gila? Kau bisa mati"

"Hey , slowdown bro. Aku pegangan dengan erat. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kai perlahan menuruni jurang itu diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

Mata kai dengan jelih menelusuri sudut sudut tempat itu. Berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat menuntunnya kepada Luhan.

" Kau menemukan sesuatu?", tanya Kai.

Sehun menggeleng polos.

"Aih. Kenapa seorang wanita yang terluka bisa pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan menyusuri daerah ini. Kalau ada perumahan kita tanya atau mungkin ada hal lain yang berpenghuni yang bisa menjadi tempat tinggal Luhan."

Klik

Kai menjentikkan jarinya menyetujui ide cemerlang Sehun.

"Kau pandai albino. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita pergi"

Sehun dan Kai menelusuri daerah itu , sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah rumah sakit.

"Tunggu. Aku rasa aku kenal rumah sakit ini"

"Benarkah hun?"

"Iya. Dulu Aeri dirawat disini. Dan ada satu temanku yang dirawat disini. Kita bisa tanyakan Luhan padanya."

Sehun dan Kai bergegas memasuki Rumah Sakit ini. Sehun bertanya pada recepsionist nya tentang Kris. Namun wanita itu bilang Kris sudah tidak dirawat disana lagi. Dan lagi , tak ada catatan apapun tentang Luhan.

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai. Kakinya lemas dan ia hampir saja terjatuh. Beruntung masih ada Kai yang menopang tubuhnya

"Aku yakin kau kuat."

"Bukan begitu Kai. Aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana nasib Luhan sekarang. Aku sudah memperlakukan dia bagaikan binatang lalu menelantarkan dia begitu saja. Itu pasti menyakitkan. Aku tak tau apakah dia akan memaafkanku. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar membenciku dan tak mau bertemu dengan ku lagi?"

"Aku yakin pada Luhan. Dia adalah orang yang mudah memaafkan orang. Lagipula kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Seberapa keji pun perbuatan mu , luhan pasti bisa memaafkan semuanya"

.

..

.

.

.

"Luhannie~ aku ada urusan di kantor. Kau jangan pergi kemana mana . arra?"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya jangan lupa ambil pakaian laundry nya siang ini"

"Baik ."

Chu~

Kris mengecup manja kening Luhan. "Jaga dirimu ya. Aku akan cepat pulang."

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran King Size itu.

"Kenapa rasanya aku merindukan seseorang ya? Heum ... aku selalu ada disisi Kris. Lalu siapa lagi yang aku butuhkan?"

Luhan berbalik ke kanan ke kiri. Sesekali dia memjamkan matanya untuk mengingat ingat.

*Flashback*

"Hyaa luhan. Jangan jauh jauh dariku atau aku akan menciummu."

"Sehunna..aku ingin liontin itu. Bentuknya malaikat kecil. Bukankah itu lucu?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita beli yang bentuk hati ini. "

"Tidak...aku tidak mau"

Luhan masih saja merajuk meminta liontin itu pada Sehun. Tak jarang dia memasang puppy eyesnya yang akhirnya membuat Sehun luluh.

*Flashback off*

"Tunggu .. Sehun?"

Luhan bangun dan membenarkan posisiya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa itu Sehun?"

Luhan memasang wajah imut berpikirnya mencoba mencari cari petunjuk lain tentang Sehun.

Liontin yang ada dalam ingatannya masih ada mengaluung dalam lehernya.

Dia berkaca di depan cermin besar yang dapat menangkap seluruh lekuk tubuhnya.

"Liontin ini pemberian Sehun. Tapi siapa Sehun sebenarnya"

.

.

.

"Oppa..."

"Heum"

Sehun hanya berdehem singkat menjawab kyungsoo.

"Kyaaa jangan seperti itu. Aku tau kau masih sedih , tapi jangan jadi Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan juga"

Sehun menarik napasnya

"Baiklah. Ada apa adikku sayang?"

"Hihihi" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah oppa nya

"Oppa. Tolong ambilkan baju ku di tempat laundry?"

"Apa?"

"Aku kan belum pulih benar. Jadi aku mau minta tolong bantuanmu"

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh salah satu pelayan kita saja"

"Aigoo mereka semua sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

"Tapi aku tidak biasa pergi ke tempat seperti itu."

"Ayolah. Baju itu sangat aku butuhkan untuk hadiah aeri. Berkorbanlah sedikit Oh Sehun."

Mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun tidak mungkin terus-terusan menolak adiknya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tunggu disini"

.

.

.

.

Tempat laundry

"Astaga noona. Apa masih lama?"

"Maaf tuan tapi nona ini duluan."

Sehun terpaksa mengantri lagi. Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas.

Dia menyernyit lalu kembali fokus memeriksa pakaian nya.

Setelah semua beres dia berlalu.

Gletek

Liontin luhan terjatuh ditempat laundry tanpa ia sadari.

Sehun yang melihat seorang gadis menjatuhkan sesuatu langsung mengambil nya.

Liontin Malaikat

Deg!

Sehun melirik ke kanan ke kiri mencari wanita yang menjatuhkan liontin itu. Dia sangat berharap kalau wanita itu adalah Luhan nya. Dia berlari keluar tempat laundry itu dan mengejar gadis berpakaian biru laut itu.

Tap..

Sehun menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Nona barang Anda terjatuh"

Sehun dengan penuh harap menunggu gadis itu menoleh. Perlahan gadis itu mebalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun datar. Berbeda dengan ekspresi Sehun yang sudah terpaku. Dia membulakan matanya menyusuri setiap inchi tubuh gadis itu.

"Lu..lu..luhan?" Sehun terbata mengucapkan nama yang sudah lama tidak dia ucapkan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan datar.

Deg!

'Apa maksudnya ini? Kau siapa? Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini? Apa ini benar benar Luhan?' , batin sehun

"Hei..hei.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun agar pria ini tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku lu?" tanya Sehun

"Apa kita pernah kenal? " , tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ah..mungkin aku salah sangka. Ini liontin Anda" sehun memberikan liontin itu pada Luhan.

"Terima Kasih", luhan tersenyum lalu meninggalkannya.

'bahkan senyum nya masih sama' batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan meletakkan baju baju itu di depan pintu kamar Kris lalu pergi ke kamar pribadnya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat pada laki-laki yang ia temui di tempat laundry tadi.

'Kau tidak ingat aku lu?'

Kata – kata itu masih terngiang indah di telinga Luhan.

Siapa sebenarnya pria tampan itu? Apa dia mengenal Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun menyeret kakinya satu per satu memasuki pintu rumah nya

Kress...

Sehun melempar plastik baju itu asal.

"Aigo..aigo..ada apa dengan mu? Baru aku suruh ambil pakaian wajahmu sudah ditekuk", Kyungsoo berjalan dalam pelukan Kai menghampiri kakak nya yang sedang tiduran di sofa.

"Aku melihat Luhan tadi"

"MWO?" mata kai dan kyungsoo membulat bersamaan. Mereka berdua mendekati sehun lalu berlutut mensejajarkan posisinya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kai menggebu

"Aku bilang aku bertemu Luhan tadi."

"Dimana? Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawanya kemari", tanya kyungsoo semakin bingung .

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Dari tatapan matanya aku lihat dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Entah ini dugaan ku atau kejadiannya adalah dia lupa ingatan karena peristiwa itu?"

"Maksudmu trauma?", kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bukan . Ini seperti amnesia. Kau tau, memori ingatan mu hilang dan tak ada yang kau ingat termasuk nama mu sendiri."

"Tapi dia tau namanya. Saat aku bilang Luhan dia seperti bingung darimana aku tau namanya"

"Itu berarti ada orang yang sudah mulai mengisi memorinya. Tapi siapapun orang itu aku rasa Luhan sama sekali tidak tau soal mu lagi hun", tegas Kai.

Sehun terdiam. Dia rasa pupus sudah semua harapannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat kakaknya seperti itu sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Lalu apa solusi untuk ini?", tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Satu-satu nya cara adalah mengisi memori tentang mu Hun. Kau harus sering-sering bertemu dengannya dan mengingatkan masa-masa kalian bersama. Dengan begitu memori nya akan kembali pulih."

"Tapi aku tak tau dia dimana."

"Cobalah pergi ketempat laundry itu setiap hari. Ada saat nya dia akan balik lagi kesana bukan?"

"Apa ini akan berhasil?", tanya Sehun ragu.

"Kami akan membantu mu oppa" ucap Kyungsoo menghibur.

.

.

.

Selama 7 hari berturut-turut Sehun menunggu di tempat itu pada jam yang sama saat dia mengambil pakaian waktu itu. Tapi semuanya nihil, Luhan tak pernah terlihat lagi disana. Tapi pada hari ke 8 , saat Sehun sudah hendak pulang dan menyerah pintu laundry itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok mungil yang ia idam – idamkan.

Sehun menatapnya penuh kagum dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tatapannya tak pernah terlepas sedikit pun dari gadis itu. Senyum ramah yang ia rindukan masih ada dan terjaga dengan baik.

Segera setelah Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu , Sehun mengejarnya dan menangkap tangannya.

"Hei", Sehun menyapa dengan ramah.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oh..kau lagi. Hai sedang apa disini?"

"Aku mengantar adikku mencuci. Kau sendiri?"

"Iya , aku mengambil pakaian ku. "

"Oh begitu. Apa kau sering kesini? Apa rumah mu jauh dari sini?"

"Rumah ku ada di sebelah sana, jadi aku sering mencuci ditempat ini"

"Apa kau terburu buru. Aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu. Kita bisa mengobrol sambil jalan"

Luhan terdiam sampai akhirnya menjawab. "Aku rasa tidak masalah"

Sehun dan Luhan berbincang layaknya orang yang baru kenal satu sama lain. Sehun menyelipkan beberapa memori tentang mereka di tengah tengah obrolan itu. Sehun hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti Luhan bisa mengingatnya. Sehun hanya ingin Luhan mengingat nya, mengingat tentang nya , dan juga mengingat tentang mereka.

"Sudah sampai. Rumah ku disana"

"Cukup besar ya. Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Kekasihku"

DEG!

Apa? Apa Sehun tidak salah dengar? Kekasih dia bilang? Luhan yang masih memiliki status menjadi istrinya tinggal dengan laki-laki lain dalam satu atap? Ini sungguh kenyataan yang teramat pahit/

"Ada apa?" , tanya Luhan mencoba menyadarkan nya

"Siapa kekasihmu itu?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku tanya siapa kekasihmu", tanya sehun lagi dengan nada sedikit menekan.

"Kris," jawab Luhan ragu

'Sialan. Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar. Harusnya aku menduganya dari awal. Laki-laki itu benar benar', batin Sehun.

"Bisakah aku bertemu kekasih mu?"

"Dia sedang tidak ada sekarang. Ada apa? Kalau kau ada perlu bisa bilang padaku nanti aku sampaikan"

"Ah itu tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya karena dia teman lama ku. Kalau dia sudah pulang nanti, bilang aku akan berkunjung ke rumahnya di hari minggu."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Sehun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang masih menatap dirinya.

"Tunggu," panggil Luhan

Sehun menoleh

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun", jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu berlalu

.

.

.

Luhan masih berkelut dengan pikirannya. Tangannya setia menggenggam cincin dan liontin miliknya. Pikirannya pun masih merekam wajah pria yang ia temui tadi.

"Sehun. Dia bilang namanya Sehun. Yang aku ingat Sehun adalah orang yang memberikan liontin ini. Dan senyum itu. Senyum itu persis seperti senyum pria yang memakaikan ku cincin pernikahan ini",

Luhan berkali kali merubah posisnya dari rebahan lalu duduk setelah itu tengkurap dan duduk lagi sampai akhirnya berbaring di sofa kamarnya.

"Aku pulang.."

Suara kris terdengar oleh Luhan membuat gadis ini bergegas menuruni tangga.

.

.

..

"Bagaimana untuk hari ini?" tanya Kai penasaran

"Ya. Aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Benarkah? Wah hebat. Lalu apa yang terjadi?" kai dan kyungsoo sudah mulai memasang wajah sumringah mereka.

"Aku sudah berbincag dengannya. Dia masih sosok yang sama. Dia Luhan pendengar yang baik dan ramah. Dia juga tipe wanita yang hangat. Semua itu sama sekali tidak hilang dari dirinya walaupun dia sudah tidak mengingat ku lagi." Sehun menarik napas panjang.

Dia lega setidaknya Luhan nya baik baik saja. Paling tidak Luhannya masih mau berbicara dengannya.

"Lalu apa rencana mu kedepannya? Kapan kau akan membawanya kembali?"

"Aku rasa dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain"

"Apa maksudnya?" , tanya Kai bingung

"Iya. Kris. Orang itu adalah yang menyelamatkan Luhan. Dan aku rasa dia lah yang menjaga Luhan dan merawatnya selama ini. Kris bilang pada Luhan mengenai hubungan mereka sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku rasa aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan Luhan lagi,"

"Hei oppa. Jangan pesimis begitu. Kau bisa membawanya kembali. Kau hanya perlu mendekati Luhan lalu bilang yang sebenarnya. Isi memorinya dengan semua yang ada"

"Tapi aku tak tega untuk mengambilnya dari Kris. Kris sakit keras, dan kebahagiaanya adalah Luhan. Aku tak mampu merebutnya."

"Tapi Luhan adalah milikmu. Kau berhak mengambilnya kembali."

"Kai, yang penting aku masih bisa dekat dengannya kan? Aku masih bisa melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum. Itu cukup untuk saat ini. Dan kalaupun aku ingin lebih. Aku akan dapat kan itu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

.

.

.

.

"Chagiyaa"

"Apa?"

"Tadi ada yang mencarimu"

"Benarkah? Siapa itu?"

"Dia bilang dia teman lama mu. Dia akan berkunjung minggu ini. Namanya Oh Sehun"

Kris terdiam. Dia ingat pada Sehun. Apa Sehun datang untuk mengambil Luhannya? Sebenarnya jujur Kris tak mau melepaskan Luhan karena dia sangat mencintai Luhan. Tapi Kris juga tak bisa membelokan takdir kalau Luhan adalah milik Sehun.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan lu"

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Sehun..dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Waaah udah chapter 22 aja nih wkwkwk.

Oh iya, rencananya sih FF ini mau aku END di chapter selanjutnya. So, buat yang penasaran sama HunHan nya bisa tunggu next chaptered nya yaa

Trus kalau aku bikin sequel dari ini pada setuju gak?

Hahaha sampai bertemu di END chaptered nya yaaa

See ya Guys

Laflaf({})


	23. Chapter 23

"Sehun..dia..."

"Ada apa dengannya?", tanya Luhan bingung.

"Lu maafkan aku. Aku tau setelah ini mungkin kau akan membenciku. Tapi aku rasa aku harus beri tahu ini sekarang. Aku tak mau melukai mu lebih jauh. Kau dan aku. Kau tau, semua ini bukan lah hal seharusnya. Kau bukanlah milikku. Kau adalah milik Sehun. Oh Sehun"

Hening

"Okey...aku bingung", kata Luhan menyernyit.

"Akan susah untuk mereset ulang memorimu kan? jadi biar ku perjelas saja. Aku bukan lah kekasihmu. Aku hanyalah temanku. Aku baru mengenalmu saat dirumah sakit. Kita bahkan tidak sedekat itu. Dan sehun. Laki-laki itu lebih dulu mengenalmu. Aku tak tau sudah berapa lama kalian dekat , tapi aku yakin ada hubungan spesial diantara kalian."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau berbohong selama ini?"

"Maafkan aku lu."

"Well.. aku tak tau aku harus marah atau apa. Masalahnya aku pun tak ingat apa-apa. Dan cerita mu yang ini, bagaimana aku bisa tau kali ini kau bicara jujur? Aku tidak mengingat apapun tentangnya Kris."

"Yang penting aku sudah memberi tahu mu. Kau bilang dia akan kemari di hari minggu bukan? Biarkan dia yang menjelaskan sisanya."

.

.

.

.

"chagiyaa", panggil kyungsoo dengan nada manja

"Ada apa?"

"Apa menurutmu Luhan dan oppa ku akan bersatu kembali seperti kita?"

"Mollayo. Aku tidak tau. Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya kurang suka melihat sosok Oh Sehun yang sekarang. Dia terlalu sering melamun. Kuakui kelakuannya benar-benar biadab. Tapi jauh dalam hati nya aku yakin dia merasa bersalah saat melakukannya."

"Iya. Menurut ku juga begitu. Oppa mu itu memang laki-laki yang aneh. Dia jarang sekali menggunakan otaknya saat bertindak. Tapi Oh Sehun itu tipe pria yang mengerti wanita. Kalau aku wanita, aku pasti akan tergila-gila padanya. "

"Tapi sayang nya kau juga laki-laki. Dan kau tergila-gila padaku. Hahahaha ", kyungsoo tertawa lepas dalam posisi nya berbaring di pangkuan kai.

"Dasar genit. Hahahahah " , kai mencubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Minggu Pagi

Tok .. tok .. tok...

Sehun merapikan pakaian nya.

Hanya Kaos merah dengan celana levis nya dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jaket kulit hitamnya.

Ceklek

Kris menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Lama tak berjumpa Kris"

"Sehun. Kawanku."

Kris memeluknya untuk melepas rindu. Sejak dia kembali membawa pulang Luha dari rumah sakit itu. Dia dan Kris sudah tidak pernah berjumpa lagi.

"Ayo. Silahkan Masuk", kata Kris mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu. Rumah nya tak kalah besar dengan rumah nya. Penataan nya juga tak kalah indah dengan rumahnya.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Kris mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Sehun duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Kau mau minum apa? Softdrink?"

"Boleh. Tapi jangan yang terlalu keras."

"Baiklah , tunggu sebentar"

Kris berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan dua kaleng softdrink.

"Lama tak berjumpa heum?," Kris mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Iya", jawab Sehun canggung.

"Bagaimana bisnis mu? Apa kabar dengan appa mu?"

"Appa ku.. dia sudah meninggal"

"Maafkan aku"

"Tidak. Tidak apa"

"Lalu, kau naik pangkat sengkarang? Haha"

"Ya begitulah. Kau tau, lebih tinggi jabatan lebih jarang waktu dirumah"

"Wah.. jadi sekarang kau Oh Sehun yang sibuk?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Hening

"Dimana Luhan Kris? Dia.. dia tidak terlihat."

"Dia masih tidur dikamarnya"

"Ohh.."

"Kau mau membangunkannya?"

"Ah..aku rasa itu tidak perlu"

"Jangan begitu. Aku tau kau kesini untuknya"

"Kris..kau.."

"Aku tau Oh Sehun. Aku tau kau mencintainya. Aku tau kau sangat membutuhkannya. Bawalah dia kembali. Miliki dia kembali."

Sehun tersenyum lebar begitupun dengan Kris.

Sehun menampaki satu per satu anak tangga. Dia berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Lu'

Dia membuka pintunya, memandang lurus ke arah wanita yang sedang berbaris manis diatas kasur yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Dia tersenyum. Sosok itu masih sama. Wajahnya masih menghangatkan walaupun keadaan tertidur.

Sehun mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Lu...ini aku"

Tak ada gerakan.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Walaupun sebenarnya ragu akan berhasil, tapi akhirnya dia mencobanya.

Sehun tersenyum manis , lalu mencubit lembut hidung Luhan

"Hei rusa kecil. Bangunlah segera! Kalau kau tak mau bangun aku akan pergi dengan rusa yang lebih manis"

"Nghhh..."

Berhasil

Sudah lama Sehun tak menggunakan cara ini untuk membangunkan Luhan. Ada rasa bahagia karena cara ini masih ampuh.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat seseorang dengan samar namun lama-lama jelas.

"Pagi", sapa Sehun ramah

"Pagi..", jawab Luhan canggung.

"Kau siapa?", tanya Luhan saat mengakkan posisi nya

"Mandilah. Aku tunggu kau dibawah. Kita sarapan bersama. Arra ?"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sehun mengelus surai madu itu lembut.

S

K

I

P

Luhan mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Dia berjalan mendekati meja makan. Disana sudah duduk dengan manis Sehun dan Kris.

Luhan duduk diantara mereka dan mulai mengambil beberapa potong sandwich paginya.

"Lu. Dia Sehun. Orang yang aku bilang kemarin"

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya. Dia menatap perangai Sehun baik-baik lalu kemali fokus pada makanannya.

"Aku tidak ingat", ucapya singkat

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pedih mendengar itu. Kris mencoba menjernihkan keadaan, akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Kau akan mengingatnya perlahan. Mulai sekarang tinggallah dengannya."

"Aku tidak mau", tolak Luhan

"Tapi lu. Kau adalah istrinya, sudah selayaknya kau tinggal bersama suami mu"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingat pernah menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mau asal tinggal dengan orang asing, bagaimana kalau kali ini kau berbohong lagi"

"Lu. Kali ini percaya lah padaku. Dia butuh kau lu. Kembalilah ke tempat seharusnya kau berada"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau"

"Lu.."

"Kris.."

"Sudah – sudah", sehun mencoba menjadi penengah

"Lu. Tak apa kalau kau kau tak ingin ikut dengan ku. Tapi bisakah kita jalan setiap hari. Aku akan coba ingatkan kau tentang kita. Tapi itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan"

Hening. Luhan berpikir matang – matang sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Baiklah"

Hari demi hari Luhan lewati bersama Sehun. Hanya sebatas ingatan – ingatan kecil yang luhan ingat tentang Sehun. Kris pernah bilang kalau dia akan mengingatnya kalau itu memang sesuatu yang perlu diingat. Jadi Luhan pikir , kalau dia tidak bisa mengingat tentang Sehun , Sehun bukanlah hal penting yang harus diingat.

Sehun membawa Luhan berjalan – jalan. Mulai dari panti asuhan tempat mereka bersiteru dulu sampai jurang tempat Sehun membuang Luhan.

Anehnya kepala Luhan sakit saat melewati jurang. Dia mengingat perlakuan kasar Sehun. Dia ingat semua siksaan yang Sehun berikan.

"Aw.." Luhan menjerit

"Lu. Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Lepas. Jangan sentuh aku"

"Lu ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa kau mau menyakitiku?"

DEG!

"Tidak lu. Lu maafkan aku soal waktu itu. Maafkan aku kalau aku kasar padamu lu"

"Bawa aku pulang."

"Lu..tapi.."

"Aku bilang bawa aku bilang". Luhan menjadi tak terkendali. Sehun terpaksa mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Haduh... wajahmu makin hari makin masam saja. Kau tambah jelek kalau wajahmu ditekuk terus", Kai mencoba meledek Sehun agar Sehun paling tidak tersenyum.

"Luhan.."

"Ada apa lagi dengan gadismu itu?"

"Dia . Aku rasa dia trauma. Ingatan tentangku tak akan bisa datang lagi. Kenangan tentangku sudah terlalu buruk untuknya"

"Apa sesi mellow nya sudah mulai?"

"Aku serius bodoh"

"Kau ini. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Kau harus yakin . Dia milikmu. Dia pasti jadi milikmu"

"Ya. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya sekarang , mungkin 'nanti' baru bisa"

"Iyap. Eh tunggu, nanti? Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun tersenyum "Iya nanti"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih asik dengan bubble tea nya.

"Kau tau lu. Dulu kita sering minum itu bersama."

"aku ingat, tapi aku tak yakin kalau orang itu kau."

Luhan berdiri lalu melenggang pergi. Sehun masih saja mengisi memori Luhan dengan kenangan mereka. Walaupun Luhan tak menggubrisnya.

Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan

"Lu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat ku , mengingat tentang ku , dan mengingat tentang kita. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintaimu lu. Sungguh sungguh mencintaimu"

Hati luhan merasa tersentuh mendengar kata kata itu. Sehun berjalan mundur sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dia terus saja berteriak

'Aku mencintaimu Luhan'

Dia tidak memerhatikan jalannya sampai akhirnya..

.

.

Tiiinnn ...

Kraashh..

Brak..

Bugh...

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Bagikan disambar petir semua ingatan nya masuk satu persatu dengan cepat. Dia memejamkan dan membuka matanya berulang kali. Melihat tubuh Sehun yang terpental jauh mempercepat otaknya bekerja mengembalikan memori otaknya.

"Sehun..." , jerit Luhan.

Dia berlari mendekati laki-laki itu. Laki – laki yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan darah dimana-mana.

Luhan menangis sekuat kuatnya

"Sehun.. sehun maafkan aku. Sehun bertahanlah aku mohon. Sehun aku mencintaimu. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu"

"Lu...", ucapnya lirih

"Terima kasih lu. Terima kasih sudah bersedia mencintaiku. Jangan pernah lupakan aku lagi. Tetaplah ingat aku dan kita" ,

Sehun tersenyum, matanya perlahan menutup. Mata yang tak akan pernah Luhan lihat terbuka lagi.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Epilog

"Hati-hati dijalan Kris"

"Jaga dirimu baik baik lu"

Kris meninggalkan Luhan menuju pesawatnya. Sebelum Sehun pergi , Kris sudah berjanji untuk sembuh. Jadilah dia melakukan pegobatan ke Kanada.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Semenjak Sehun pergi, semua terasa berbeda. Dia merasa seperti seorang yatim piatu lagi. Hanya bersama Sehun semuanya berwarna. Sikap keras kepalanya , sikap pengertiannya, semua masih terpampang jelas dalam ingatannya.

Luhan berjalan dan terus berjalan mendekati sebuah nisan

Dia berlutut di depan nisan bertuliskan Oh Sehun

Luhan POV

Kutatap nisan ini lekat-lekat. Masih teringat senyum yang biasa membuat hati ku berdebar. Masih teringat saat dimana kau membuat ku kesal. Terima kasih Oh Sehun. Terima kasih untuk semua nya. Terima kasih karena kau mau mencintai seorang yatim sepertiku. Aku harap kita bersatu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun.

Luhan POV END

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

"Kau kan bisa jalan sendiri Kai"

"Tak bisa eonnie aku harus menjaga taeoh. Kyungsoo sedang membeli bahan makanan"

"Tapi aku malas untuk keluar membeli sebotol susu untuk anakmu itu"

"Ohh ayolah kumohon. Kau tega melihat keponakan mu menangis minta susu"

Apa boleh buat. Luhan bukanlah orang sejahat itu. Terpaksa dia memakai mantel dinginnya dan berjalan ke minimarket terdekat

Dia mengambil sebotol susu dan membawa nya ke kasir

"Ini uangnya nona"

Plak

Tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya

Luhan menoleh kebelakang

"Liontin Anda terjatuh nona"

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menelan ludahya kasar.

"Se...Se...Sehun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.END beneran

Hahahahahah ...

Bahagianya hati ini

Akhirnya ni FF kelar juga. Maaf ya kalau akhirnya kurang memuaskan

Rencanya bakal aku buat sequelnya. Tunggu aja ya

Big Thanks buat seluruh readers ku dan juga follower serta yang udah favorited FF ini.

Makasih banyak buat yang rajin review, kalian keren banget gilaaaa

Makasih buat OA HunHan Indonesia yang udah ngadain GA nyaa

See Ya guys

Laflaf ({})


	24. Chapter 24 : Sequel

Luhan POV

Oh Tuhan. Mimpi apa aku semalam. Laki – laki ini. Apa kah ini sehun ?

Luhan POV END

"Lama tak bertemu , luhan" , laki-laki tinggi dengan dada yang bidang itu terseyum menatap Luhan. Gadis yang hanya bisa terdiam ini hampir saja mati karena jantungnya.

"Kau..kau Sehun?"

Cletak

Sehun menyentil dahi luhan membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Menurut mu siapa bodoh? Zombie yang bangkit dari kubur? Heheheh"

Luhan masih menatap Sehun tak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dari belakang Sehun datang pula Kris yang tersenyum menatap dua sejoli ini.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan pada ku. Ayo kita pulang"

Luhan menyeret Sehun dan Kris yang masih terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai...Kyung...cepat kemari. Lihat apa yang aku bawa" , Luhan berteriak – teriak memanggil nama Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa kau teri...Oppa?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang hanya bisa terpaku sambil menggendong taeoh.

"Hai semua. Apa kabar?", Sehun tesenyum dan menyapa seisi rumah.

"Wah kau lucu sekali. Apa kau anak Kai dan Kyungsoo? Siapa namamu?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo tapi ditendang terlebih dahulu oleh kyungsoo

"Aduh...apa kau gila. Habis lah tulang kering ku. Kenapa setelah punya anak kau masih tidak berubah heum?", sehun meringis sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?", tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan dan Kai mengangguk mendukung pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"Wel... jadi ceritanya begini", Kris membuka omongan.

Flashback ON

Kraashh..

Brak..

Bugh...

"Sehun..." , jerit Luhan.

"Sehun.. sehun maafkan aku. Sehun bertahanlah aku mohon. Sehun aku mencintaimu. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu"

"Lu...", ucapnya lirih

"Terima kasih lu. Terima kasih sudah bersedia mencintaiku. Jangan pernah lupakan aku lagi. Tetaplah ingat aku dan kita" ,

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit

"Terima Kasih sudah mau membantu kami dok"

"Sama-sama. Tap apakah Anda berdua yakin akan melakukan ini? Nampaknya kerabat Anda sangat terpukul Tuan Sehun."

"Saya yakin dok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu"

Dokter itu meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris yang terduduk di sebuah kamar isolasi.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi hun. Luhan kini milikmu sepenuhnya. Berhenti punya niat bodoh seperti itu"

"Tidak Kris. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji saat Luhan bisa mengingat ku kembali giliran aku yang buktikan padamu kesetiaan ku pada Luhan"

"Tapi Luhan terpukul dengan kabar kematianmu. Berhentilah sampai sini , aku percaya padamu, sungguh"

"Tidak. Janji tetaplah janji. Lagi pula aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena mau merawat Luhan selama dia sakit , aku akan temani kau melakukan pengobatan"

"Dengarkan aku. Di Kanada nanti kehidupan sangat keras. Akan sulit untuk mu mempertahankan perasaan mu pada Luhan. Lebih baik berhenti sekarang atau kau malah akan kehilangan Luhan"

"Tidak. Aku yakin pada kemampuan ku. Kita akan pergi ke Kanada bersama"

"Terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Sehun tidak jadi berangkat bersama Kris karena Luhan bilang dia ingin mengantar Kris sampai Bandara. Sehun jadi harus berangkat lebih pagi dan menunggu di pesawat.

Di dalam pesawat Kris masih menawarkan Sehun untuk berhenti mengingat Luhan yang tadi tampak seperti kehilangan hidupnya. Namun dasar Sehun yang keras kepala dia tetap melanjutkan niatnya. Mereka berdua terbang bersama menuju Kanada.

.

.

.

Kanada

"Dan inilah Rumah kecil ku"

"Kau bercanda? Ini sama seperti rumah mu di Korea. Walaupun tetap rumah ku lebih besar tapi serius, ini terlihat terlalu merendah dengan predikat 'kecil' "

"Aish kau berlebihan"

"Aku serius. Well apa rencana mu selanjutnya.?"

"Baiklah. Jadi mulai besok aku akan mulai melakukan serangkaian pengobatan. Dan selama aku tak ada , kau yang bertugas menggantikan tugas ku. Kau mengerti?"

"hahaha , hal mudah"

"Baiklah. Di tempat kerja mu nanti akan banyak lika – liku nya. Kalau kau memang berniat melatih kesetiaan mu , maka itulah tempat yang cocok. Jadi berhati-hatilah"

"Iya aku mengerti. Terima Kasih Kris"

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu istirahat lah. Kamarmu ada di atas"

"baik"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia merapikan barang – barang dan perkakas yang ia bawa. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dimana terdapat foto dirinya dan Luhan terpampang manis.

"Maaf kan aku lu. Tapi aku akan kembali setelah aku bisa menguasai diriku. Aku tak mau menyakiti mu lagi. Aku akan pastikan saat aku kembali nanti , aku adalah Oh Sehun yang bisa menjagamu dan tak akan pernah melukaimu lagi"

.

.

.

Minggu pertama Sehun bekerja tampaknya lancar-lancar saja. Ya walaupun para pekerja wanita di sana sangat genit dan juga menggoda iman. Tapi demi cintanya pada Luhan , Sehun harus menghadapi semua. Dia tak jarang ditawari untuk tidur bersama atau sekedar makan malam bersama. Tak ayal juga kalau para sekertarisnya mencoba memberinya obat tidur ataupun obat perangsang , tapi semua itu gagal karena Sehun selalu membuat makanan dan minumannya sendiri.

Sejak masuk sampai saat ini , tugas Sehun adalah meneruskan project yang Kris buat. Banyak rekan bisnis yang mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Kris setelah melihat hasil kerja Sehun. Salah satu penanam saham terbesar adalah Huang Corp. Perusahaan kedua terbesar di Kanada ini tertarik berbisnis dengan Sehun karena kinerja dan juga wajah tampannya

"Kau masih sangat muda , tapi sudah mempunyai ide – ide yang cemerlang", kata pemilik Huang Corp

"Sepertinya Anda terlalu berlebihan pak. Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya"

"Em. Diumur Anda yang masih sangat muda ini , Anda pasti masih sendiri bukann?"

"uhuk..uhuk..", tiba-tiba Sehun tersedak karena omongan pemilik perusahaan itu.

"Saya akan mulai menanam saham di perusahaan ini , tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat? Syarat apa Tuan?"

"Saya punya seorang anak gadis. Dia cantik dan juga menarik. Dan sudah saatnya dia menikah. Saya ingin Anda menikahi anak saya."

"Apa?" , Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana dia menikah dengan anak pemegang saham ini. Dia sudah punya Luhan , dan tujuan dia kesini adalah melatih dirinya bukannya untuk menikah lagi.

"Maaf pak. Ehem..tapi saya rasa saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Saya ... em..saya"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Saya pemegang saham disini , dan saya rasa syarat itu juga tidak akan menyusahkan mu."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu Tuan. Saya tidak bisa karena saya em... ada alasan kenapa saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi saya mohon maaf Tuan."

"Mohon maaf Tuan Sehun. Saya tidak bisa menaruh saham saya disini kalau Anda tidak bisa memenuhi syarat yang kami berikan. "

"Tapi Tuan. Perusahaan ini sangat butuh kerja sama Anda"

"Kalau begitu penuhi saja syaratnya. Temui anak ku besok di Slight Cafe besok malam. Bagaimana ? bisa ?"

"Ba..baiklah Tuan"

Sehun terpaksa mengiyakan untuk saat ini. Tapi sungguh pikirannya terasa sangat terpecah. Luhan , bagaimana dengan Luhannya?

.

.

.

"Hey Kris."

"Hem..."

"Kris aku punya kabar untuk mu"

"Kabar apa itu? Tentang perusahaan? Apakah kabar buruk?"

"Ya , mungkin. Eh , bagaimana dengan pengobatan mu?"

"Aku harap berjalan baik. Ada sedikit kendala pada saraf ku dan itu membuat aku sulit menerima obat nya. Tapi para dokter sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya"

Rasanya tak baik menyampaikan kabar buruk pada Kris saat ini. Kondisinya bisa menurun kalau dia menceritakan nya.

"Tadi kau bilang ada kabar buruk. Apa itu?"

"Emm..itu.. salah satu penaruh saham kita ada kendala"

"Kendala?"

"Iya.. dananya belum turun karena kesalahan persentasiku kemarin. Maaf kan aku. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Kau tenang saja. Istirahatlah supaya kau baik baik saja"

Sehun terpaksa berbohong demi kepulihan Kris.

Tangtingting ... Tangtingting..

Ponsel kris berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Kau... kau serius?"

"..."

"Tenang lah dulu. Berhenti menangis kumohon. Kita selesaikan ini. Kita baru saja memulainya , kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya"

"..."

"Iya kau juga. Selamat malam"

Plip

Dan sambungan itu pun terputus

"Siapa itu ?"

"Kekasih ku"

"Wah... benarkah?" , Sehun sumringah mendengarnya

"Iya tentu saja. Kami baru berpacaran sekitar satu minggu."

"Hebat hebat"

"Tapi sepertinya sedang ada masalah berat." , wajah Kris berubah lesu sekarang

Sehun menepuk pundak Kris berkali-kali untuk memberinya semangat

"Kau bisa lalui ini bro. Slow down. Yang penting pikirkan kesehatan mu"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

Besok Malamnya

Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Suasana cafe nya benar-benar sepi. Tak ada satu orang pun disini.

"Tuan Sehun?"

"Iya saya."

"Lewat sini Tuan"

Pelayan itu menuntun Sehun sampai ke sebuah meja dimana terdapat gadis blonde duduk di sana.

Matanya seperti panda, cantik .

"Kau sudah datang. Sehun – ssi"

"Oh..Hai...em.." , ucapan sehun menggantung karena dia tidak tau nama gadis ini

"Tao. Namaku Huang Zitao"

"Oh okey. Hai Tao"

"Jadi Sehun-ssi.."

"Em.. panggil aku Sehun saja. Tak apa"

"Baiklah, Sehun. Jadi kau laki-laki yang dicalonkan appa ku. Benar?"

"I..iya. Ya begitulah"

Tak lama , seorang pelayan datang membawa beberapa santapan. Jadilah Sehun dan Tao berbincang sambil makan malam.

Sebenarnya Tao adalah gadis cantik dan juga baik. Dia juga tipe wanita yang berpendidikan , benar-benar wanita yang sempurna. Tapi apa daya, hatinya masih melekat pada seorang Xi Luhan.

Drt..drt..

Ponsel tao tiba-tiba berdering. Tao terlihat lebih canggung setelah melihat nama si penelpon.

"Terima Kasih untuk hari ini hun, tapi aku rasa aku harus duluan. Sampai jumpa" , Tao berlalu meninggalkan Sehun

"Baiklah" , jawabnya bingung.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dekat tv. Tiba-tiba Kris datang dengan wajah yang basah. Sepertinya dia baru saja menangis lalu membasuh wajahnya agar tidak terlihat. Tapi Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tau.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hem..", jawab Sehun singkat.

"Nanti malam tolong kau print berkas-berkas untuk pemberi saham dan segera minta tanda tangannya besok"

"Baiklah"

Kris berlalu

"Kris.." , panggil Sehun

"Ya?" kris membalikan tubuhnya menatap Sehun

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik. Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat lebih berantakan. Jaga lah kesehatanmu. Aku menggantikan mu selama pengobatan agar kau cepat sembuh , jadi jangan buat aku seperti buang – buang waktu"

"Aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Tuan Sehun, kau bersedia memenuhi syaratnya?"

Pemilik Huang Corp itu masih menggantungkan tangannya di atas sebuah materai.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah memikirkan ini semalaman. Dia tidak mau menodai ketulusan cintanya pada Luhan , tapi Kris juga butuh bantuannya sekarang. Akan lebih baik dia menikahi Tao sampai dana itu turun lalu menceraikannya. Akan terkesan seperti Oh Sehun biasanya, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah. Saya terima semua syarat dari Anda tuan"

"Bagus" ,

Tuan Huang pun menandatangani semua berkas yang Sehun berikan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau hamil?"

"Iya kris. Ini adalah anak kita. Aku sedang mengandung anak kita sekarang"

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Kau mana bisa hamil disaat seperti ini? Kau harus gugur kan kandungan itu"

"Tidak", tao menolak keras

"Tapi tao.."

"Aku tidak mau Kris. Anak ini adalah hasil cinta kita, aku mencintai anak ini. Aku tak akan membunuhnya"

"Tapi kau harus menikah dengan pilihan ayahmu bukan?"

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Hiks.."

Kris memeluk tao yang mulai menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan menyerah sekarang ..hiks.. aku yakin Sehun bisa mengerti , aku yakin dia orang baik"

"Tunggu.. apa kau bilang tadi? Sehun?"

"Iya Sehun. Sehun adalah nama orang yang ayah pilihkan untuk ku"

"Sehun? Oh Sehun maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ikut aku sekarang"

Kris menarik tangan Tao dan segera tancap gas ke perusahaan nya.

Brak!

Kris membanting pintunya kasar membuat Sehun dan Tuan Huang menoleh.

"Ta..Tao... apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" , tanya Tuan Huang panik

"Kris?" , sehun menyernyit

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tao , jelaskan ini pada appa", bentak Tuan Huang membuat nyali Tao mengecil.

Dia menatap Kris dalam – dalam , kris mengangguk seakan menyuruhnya untuk katakan saja.

"Appa... aku...aku minta maaf."

BRAK!

"Jangan bertele – tele Tao", ayah tao menggebrak meja membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Sehun. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintai Kris. Dan aku, aku sedang mengandung anak Kris sekarang"

"Apa? Tao kau.. kau membuat appa malu"

Ayah tao hampir saja menyeretnya pulang tapi Sehun menahannya

"Maaf tuan. Menurut saya biarkan Tao memilih jalannya sendiri. Kris adalah pemilik sebenarnya perusahaan ini , dengan menikahkan Tao dan Kris hubungan perkerjaan ini tak akan terputus. Dan saya juga ingin minta maaf , tapi dari awal saya memang tidak ingin menikah dengan Tao. Saya sudah mempunyai istri dan saya sangat mencintai istri saya. Perlu Anda tau , tadinya saya ingin menikahi Tao hanya untuk dana itu dan saya berniat menceraikan nya nanti. Jadi dari pada Tao tersakiti kalau menikah dengan saya. Lebih baik biarkan dia bersama Kris."

Tuan Huang menarik napasnya panjang

"Saya memang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran anak muda sekarang. Baiklah kalau begitu Tao , lakukanlah apa yang mau kau lakukan."

"Benar kah appa?"

"Iya. Iya"

"Terima kasih appa"

Flashback OFF

"Dan begitulah ceritanya", ucap Kris mengakhiri

"Astaga Kris, kau bercerita sampai taeoh tertidur." , ucap Kyungsoo takjub

"Jadi kalian berdua membohongi kami?" , tanya Luhan gusrah

"Maaf kan aku chaiyaa. Ini semua demi kita"

"Demi kita apa? Kau tak tau seberapa gilanya aku mendengar kau sudah mati? Aku bahkan ikut seperti mayat hidup kau tau?"

Luhan merajuk dan berjalan ke kamar. Sehun mengikuti Luhan sampai ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kamar HunHan

"Chagiyaa maafkan aku"

Luhan tidak merespon dan masih saja tidur membelakangi Sehun

Sehun ikut berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Lu.. aku hanya ingin melatih hatiku . Ini supaya aku bisa kuat menjalani kehidupan bersama mu. Dan sekarang aku berhasil. Aku janji tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi. Aku mohon maafkan aku"

Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan. Dia melihat air mata Luhan satu per satu jatuh

"Hey.. kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau jahat. Lima tahun hun , lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Aku sudah berulang kali ingin mati dan menyusulmu , tapi ternyata semua itu hanya akal-akalan mu"

"Maaf. Aku sekarang disini, aku janji tak akan pernah meninggalkan kau lagi. Sungguh aku janji"

"Iya tapi .. tap.."

CHU~

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan. Bibir yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Bibir yang selalu ia bayangkan saat dia bermain solo selama 5 tahun. Rasanya masih sama, manis dan hangat. Luhan memang benar-benar pas untuknya.

"hosh..hosh..sehun.."

"Aku mencintaimu lu"

"Nado..."

Dan ciuman itu berlanjut sampai decitan decitan serta desahan desahan panas terdengar semalaman.

S

K

I

P

5 tahun kemudian

"Kyaaa ziyu jangan tumpahkan disitu. Nanti eomma mu marah . Aigoo anak ini", Sehun berlari mengejar bocah berumur 5 tahun itu.

Sementara bocah yang dikejar hanya tertawa dan meledek appa nya yang sudah kelelahan

"Eomma pulang..."

Ziyu berlari mendekati Luhan yang baru saja membeli makanan untuk anak kesayangannya.

"Hei Luhannie.. urus anak mu itu aku sudah tak sanggup lagi"

Pletak

Luhan memukul kepala sehun dengan botol susu ziyu

"Aduh. Kenapa kau memukul ku?"

"Enak saja kau menyuruhku. Dia kan juga putramu"

"Heheheh, benar juga" , Sehun hanya tertawa polos.

Ziyu berjalan menuju dapur

"Hei ziyu mau kemana?" , Luhan mencoba mengejar ziyu tapi sehun memanggilnya

"Lu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa bilang sesuatu hari ini"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu", sehun tersenyum

Blush

Pipi Luhan tidak bisa berhenti merona. Suaminya itu makin hari makin membuat hatinya terkapar

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun" , balasnya dengan tersenyum.

END

Maaf ya kalau masih ada yang kecewa dengan FF saya.

Tapi inilah hasil kerja keras saya, FF debut saya harus berakhir sekarang

Terima Kasih buat semua masukan kalian yaaa, sumpah aku sayang banget sama kalian...

Makasih buat HunHan Indonesia yang ngadain GA ini , aku jadi dapet banyak temen baru.

Laflaf({})


End file.
